Help Has Arrived
by Jem 4ever
Summary: "911, what's your emergency?" The operator says. "My name is Margaret Evelyn and I am 12 years old. I was kidnapped 9 years ago." The girls are finally rescued but do the problems and fears end there? Read to find out! Sequel to When Will Help Come? Warning: recounts of child abuse, kidnappings, etc. Extra warnings inside. Rated mostly T. M chapters noted ahead of time.
1. Getting Ready

**It's been approximately four years since she was kidnapped.**

**Grace: 7 years old**

**Jen: 7 years old**

**Jaicee: 7 years old**

**Margaret: 12 years old**

* * *

**Someplace unknown. Basement. ****Grace's P.O.V. 11:39 p.m. December 7th, 2013.**

I am laying in my bed awake because every day at exactly 12:00 a.m. Father comes in and gives us chores. The chores last around three hours and then we have to get up at exactly 7 a.m. to get ready for the day. We are only allowed to sleep for four hours. If we are not standing at the door nicely dressed, with our hair combed, then we will not get any food at all for the day, and if we're lucky then we may get one glass of lukewarm water to share.

Father makes us learn our ABCs and numbers. Then he makes us stand in front of him and his friends Jason, Thomas and BJ. If we mess up even once, then he whips us and sometimes lets his friends yell bad words at us. Once Jai-Jai was sick and she had to stop to couch in the middle of saying her numbers.

Father jumped up and yelled "You little brat, now I'm going to get sick!" It made Jai-Jai cry a lot.

Father also makes us do spelling tests. He makes us spell really hard words like: various, certificate, and meretricious.

I look at the clock and it says 11:42 p.m. I walk over to Jai-Jai and Jenny's cot and start to wake them up. Maggie is already brushing her teeth. She wakes up at 11:30 and starts to get ready so me and my sisters can sleep a little longer. I can't wait until help arrives. I miss my Mommy and Daddy so much. But I mostly miss my Aunt Jenny and her friend Emily.

Suddenly I hear a big bang.

"Oh, no!" I say. That's Thomas! "Maggie wake Jai-Jai up and get Jenny up. We can't let Thomas know their still sleeping or he'll tell Father that we missed behaved!

"Jenny, Jai-Jai it is time to wake." We say. I gently shake Jenny's shoulders and breathe a sigh of relief when they wake up immediately. They have only been here for two months and at first me and Maggie had to go without food for a while until they got the hang of the routine.

"Sissy I don't wanna. I tired." Seven year old Jenny says. Earlier tonight Father made her clean the entire bathroom. She only had 20 minutes and because she wasn't done when he went up there, he whipped badly. She cried for almost two hours before finally falling asleep. That was only an hour ago.

"I know you don't, but I don't know when Father is going to come in and I am really hungry." I say starting to panic. I haven't eaten in almost 3 days. "And Thomas is going to come in here." That makes both of them jump really quick. Thomas touches them in their bad places if he thinks they misbehaved by not being up when he walks in.

Suddenly the door opens and in walk Thomas. Thank goodness the twins are standing up.

"Hello girls, how are you this morning."

We're supposed to talk to him like little ladies, so I say, "Good Morning Thomas. We are doing well today."

"Well that's great." He smiles then frowns. He looks at Jai-Jai and says, "Why I don't believe this little lady is listening. I guess I'll have to talk to your Father about that."

Then I hear the door open again and a voice say, "Thomas! Leave those girls alone! Their doing just fine!"

I sigh a breath of relief when BJ comes in and gets Thomas. He is the only one that doesn't hit or yell at us. BJ makes Thomas leave and I'm happy about that.

Maggie comes over at that moment and gets Jai-Jai. She takes her to the sink and gives her the wash cloth and her tooth brush. "Here Jay, baby take this and wash your face and then brush your teeth." Maggie says. She then goes and gets everyone's clothes. Our 'cleaning clothes' consist of blue sweat pants, blue ¾ sleeve shirts and overalls.

Mags helped keep me calm when I first got here. She was 8 and I was 5.

I go over to Jenny and give her the wet wash cloth in my hand. "Here baby, take this and wash your face, ok. Then go to Maggie so she can brush your hair."

"Ok, sissy." She wipes her face and then walks over to Maggie. "Maggie help, p'ease?" She asked, holding out the hair brush.

Maggie takes the brush and starts brushing through her hair. Jenny used to have super long hair that went down to her waist, but Father took her to a place where you get your hair cut and now its only half way down her back. Jai-Jai's hair used to the same way, but he did it to her too. I think he hit her too, cause she was crying and he taked way our food when they got home. He told her that she will learn to listen or else.

I've leaned that 'or else' means him and his friends take turns hitting us.

It's 11:50 right now and I still have to brush my hair. I ask Maggie to pull it up for me, so she takes the brush and starts to brush it . Then she puts it up in a ponytail.

Finally, everyone is done and we are standing at the door waiting for Father.

**This is my first try at a story with child abuse.**

**Please be nice and let me know if you would like me to continue.**

**Also, what do you think of Father's friend BJ? Will he help the girls or will he just stand by and let them get hurt?**


	2. House Work

**I am so sorry guys! I didn't realize how sort this is.**

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

We follow Father up the basement stairs and into the kitchen/dining room area. There are four buckets set up, two in the kitchen and two in the dining room.

"Alright children I want the floors, tables, counter, stove...everything scrubbed and spotless by the time I wake up from my nap." Father tells us and goes to lay down on the couch.

It has to be quickly because the floor is so big and I have timed Fathers naps to be only 45 minutes long before.

I go over to the bucket that is in the kitchen and take a rag out. I hand it to Grace and then get the other one out.

"Take this and wipe the island off, ok? I am going to wash the dishes. We have to be really quick about this or we won't get any food for today." I tell Gracey.

Grace nods and goes over to the kitchen island. She climbs onto a chair and begins to wipe it down. I turn back to the sink and start washing the plates and cups. Thankfully, there are only a few things in the sink. But then, I notice something. It is a little cup and I remember something. My Mama called it a Sippy cup. I used to drink out of one before Father took me away from my parents.

I finish washing the dishes and I wipe down the counter around it. I am still thinking about the Sippy cup. Could Father possibly have a little girl somewhere in the house?

I do not have time to think about anymore because I see Grace moving in the corner of my eye.

"Come on Mags, I need help cleaning the floor." She says. I nod and go over to help her. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming down some stairs. _That is weird. _I thought. _Is there someone else here?_

I look up and see a little girl. She has dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. She is dressed in blue overalls and a white shirt. She looks to be the same age as the twins when Father bringed them here which was four years old.

The mystery girl looks at Father who is on the couch asleep. Then she looks as if she is going to wake him but then she turns and runs to me.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"My name is Maggie, what's yours?"

"Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby." She says nodding.

"That's a very pretty name Aubree." Then I look at the clock and we have 22 minutes left. I take her hand and being her behind the island. "Are you gonna save me?" She asks, her big blue eyes pleading with me.

I make my mind up then and now that I will try my very best to get these girls out of this house. "I will. sweetheart. I'm going to get you away from that man forever, ok?" Aubree nods and sticks her thumb in her mouth, going silent.

* * *

**Earlier in Aubree's room. Aubree's P.O.V.**

My name is Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby. I am four years old. My favorite colors are purple and blue, and I love my Princess Aurora doll.

I know what you are thinking. _Why in the world is a four-year-old up are 12:24 a.m.?_ Well that's cause every day I hear Daddy downstairs. He sounds like he is talking to someone but I never dare go and see.

Right now, I am sitting at my princess table coloring in a book. I have to stay up here and be a good little girl or my Daddy will punish me, when he finds out that I'm awake and not sleeping. Once I wanted a snack, so I tiptoed downstairs. I got to the last step and stopped. I stopped because I heard Daddy saying, "Get over here you little brat! I told you to have this room spotless and it is not. So now you are going to get what is coming to you!" I gasped. I never heard Daddy call anyone a brat before. And I never heard Daddy get so mad. Then I remembered; he started spanking me whenever I spilled something or knocked something over. I think my Daddy heard me, but I ran up the stairs and back into my room before he saw me.

Now I realize that I am really hungry, so I get up and tiptoe to the door. I peek out my door and don't hear anything so I walk out and down the stairs. I get to the living room and see Daddy. He's on the couch asleep. I walk over to and am going to wake him up, when I hear a noise from the kitchen. It's a girl. I go over to her and say,

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"My name is Maggie, what's yours?"

"Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby." I tell her nodding.

"That's a very pretty name Aubree." Then she looks away from me. She grabs my hand and takes me behind the island. "Are you gonna save me?" I ask her, my big blue eyes pleading. I am smarter than Daddy knows and suddenly realize these are the girls that was on the TV I saw when I accidently turned it on. That made Daddy very mad and he spanked me really hard after grabbing my arms and yelling at me.

* * *

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

I look to the twins and see that they almost have the entire table clean. They are behind in the cleaning today because they are both really tired. In the last few months, Father has got to where he likes to take us one by one into a room and handcuff to a wall. There he can keep us awake for two straight days and he has a camera that he uses to make sure we are staying awake and not drifting off to sleep. Anyways, Grace and me has finished the floor in the kitchen. We go over into the dining room and help the twins with the floor in there. With only 14 minutes left, we have gotten all the places cleaned. We now have to I can hear Father snoring on the couch, which means he's really asleep.

I look to Gracey and put my finger to my lip silently telling her and Little Jenny who was now looking my way to be quite.

I tiptoe over to the couch, grab the phone, and run back to the kitchen island, hiding behind it, the girls following me. I put my finger to my lip again and then slowly, knowing it makes noise, I dial 911. The phones times three time and then I hear...

**So here's the second chapter. I left a bit of a cliffhanger there. What do you think will? Do you think Maggie will be able to get help, or will Father wake up before she can? Let me know.**

**And I had a reviewer asked about my Criminal Minds story. I'm still waiting for a few more ideas about what you all want the next chapter to be. Sooo...let me know about that and this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**


	3. Going Home

**Ok here is the second part of chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

"911, what's your emergence?" The operator says.

"My name is Maggie Evelynn and I am 12 years old. I was kidnapped 9 years ago." I rush out.

"Ok, Maggie I need you to calm down alright? My name is Lindsay. I need to know if there are any other kids there with you." Lindsay says.

"There's three little girls here with me." I continue to whisper and peak over the island into the living room. Father is still asleep.

"Ok Sweetie, can you tell me there names?" Lindsay asks me.

"Grace is 8 and Jai-Jai and Jenny are 7."

"Alright. The police are on their way Maggie, ok Sweetie?"

"Thank you." I say. A few minutes later, I can hear the sirens and I hang up the phone.

I look over and see that Aubree is crying. I go over to her, bend down in front of her, and say, "It's going to be okay. The cops are coming and then you never have to see him again, alright?" She nods and hugs me.

Apparently, the sirens wake Father up too, because I can hear him getting up.

"Why you little bitch! You called the cops!" He comes running into the kitchen and grabs Gracey off the floor by her hair. "Which one of you little brats called'em? Huh!?" He does not seem to see me push Bree behind me and I am thankful for that.

Then I hear the cops pounding on the door yelling: "Jackson Colby, FBI! Open up!"

"Tell me!" Father yells again, reaches over, and grabs Jai-Jai by the arm.

Before he can do anything else, the police beak the door down and point their guns at him. He lets us go and a cop comes forward with handcuffs. "Jackson Colby you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Margaret Jacobs, Jaicee Johnson, Jennifer Johnson, and Gracelynn Johnson. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law..."

I glance away at that moment and see another officer walking towards us. She bends down, wraps a blanket around my shoulders, and does the same with the girls. I wrap my arm around Gracie after picking Bree up and we walk out of the house.

* * *

**Gracie's P.O.V.**

We all walk out of the house and as we are walking, I see Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ. Emily sees me and runs over with JJ following behind her.

"Aunt Jenny, you comed!" Little Jenny yells and runs into JJ's arms, who walks to Emily after Jai-Jai runs into Emily's arms. There are two ambulances there and the doctor-people **(A/N she never learned what they were actually called before she was taken.) **each take two of us into the ambulances. Emily climbs into the ambulance with Maggie and me and after a few minutes of reassuring them that they will see us again, Aunt Jenny is able to get Jai-Jai and Little Jenny into the other ambulances. Maggie still has the little girl Aubree in her arms and right now the doctors are looking over her.

"Sweetheart, what is your name." Emily asks her.

Aubree hides her face in Mags' shirt and does not answer.

"It's okay sweetie." Maggie whispers in her ear.

Aubree nods and lifts her head, "My name is Aubrwee Elizabeth Colby."

Emily's eyes widen for a second but then go normal again.

The doctors comes over to us then, checks out, and tell Emily that we are both very lucky to have come out with just cuts, bruises, and a broken wrist in Maggie's case. Finally, we get to the hospital, and Emily is allowed to come back with us. I see my sisters in JJ's arms and give them a hug a soon as she puts them down.

"Aunt Jenny?" I say, not seeing my Mommy and Daddy anywhere.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where's our Mommy and Daddy at?"

"Oh, crap...no one called them, Jen." Emily tells her. "I'll go do that right now." She walks out of the room with her phone in her hand.

"Can I call my Mommy too, please?" Mags asks Emily.

"Of course you can Sweetheart." Emmy hands her, her cell phone.

The doctor comes in and one by one looks over us. He tell Emily that she will need to tell our Mommy and Daddy put medicine on Jai-Jai's back and then he hooks us up to something that Emily says will make sure our body gets back the water and stuff that the bad man took away.

Emily is sitting in a chair with Bree in her lap.

A few minutes later and Mags has a pretty purple cast on her arm. Aunt Jenny tell her and me that it will make her arm feel better. Aunt Jenny goes and gets us some markers and I draw pretty pictures on her cast. I look up when I hear someone gasp and see the two people that I have wanted to see since the moment the bad man took me away. My Mommy comes over to hug me and Daddy goes to Jai-Jai and Little Jenny.

Mags' Mommy comes in and gives her a big hug too. After another few minutes, the doctor comes back in and tells our Mommies and Daddy to sit down so he can talk to them. While the doctor is talking with our Mommies and Daddies, Emily sits Bree beside Maggie in her bed and the goes over to Aunt Jenny.

"Can I talk to you?" I hear her say.

Aunt Jenny nods and they both walk out.

* * *

**Outside the hospital room w/JJ and Emily**

"What's wrong Em?" JJ asks.

Emily sighs and runs a hand over her face, "That little girl in there, the one sitting by Margerate?"

"Yeah, what about her? Who is she? Cause she's not related to Gracelyn or the twins." JJ says.

"She told me her name was Aubree Elizabeth Colby." Emily tells her.

* * *

**Ok so Jackson is on his way to being behind bars and the girls gave been rescued and have gotten to see their parents. What do you think about the extra little girl?**

**Also, I wanted to thank J (Guest) for giving me the nickname Bree. I probably wouldn't have thought of it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**5 reviews = Next chapter.**


	4. A Grown-up Talk

**Gracey's P.O.V.**

The doctor came in and talked to my Mommy and Daddy, while Aunt Jenny asks us if we were hungry. After getting 'yes's' from all of us, she went to get us some food. After waiting a few minutes, Aunt Jenny comes back with all kinds of good stuff, like gummy bears and worms, chips, drinks and cookies.

"Jen, why did you get only junk food?" Emily asked her.

"I didn't. That's for dessert. This," She dug out some yummy looking sandwiches, "is for right now." She turns to me and Jai-Jai who was in my bed, and Mags who had Little Jenny in her bed and says, "I didn't know what you guys liked so I just peanut butter and jelly." She hands us each a sandwich.

"Emily?" I heard Maggie say.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"What are my Mommy and the doctors talkin' 'bout?" She takes another bite of her sandwich after finally convincing Little Jenny to eat hers. Aubree has already eaten half of hers, and is now laying under the covers asleep beside Mags.

"The doctor is just telling your Mommy that you may be scared when you go home because of what the bad man did to you. And he's probably telling her to make sure you get plenty to eat and drink over the next few days and weeks."

"Is he telling my Mommy and Daddy that too?" I ask.

"You know? I bet he is." Aunt Jenny says.

After we ate our sandwiches, Aunt Jenny gave each a bag of cookies. I suddenly remembered something. I was sitting at a table, in a friendly looking house. My Mommy was there and she handed me a plate of cookies with a glass of milk. I remembered that she and I went to the store and bought them because I liked them so much. And after eating the cookies, Mommy and I went and watched a princess movie.

I looked up and saw that Mommy and Daddy were done talking with the doctor.

"Hey Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Mommy asks me.

"I'm good, Mama. Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"When can we go home? I want to eat cookies and milk and watch another princess movie." I say. I think telling her that will make her happy, but it makes her cry instead. "Mama, why are you crying?"

"They're happy tears, baby."

"Are you happy cause Aunt Jenny and Emily saved us from the bad man?"

"Yeah I am baby, I am so, so happy. And so is Daddy." She tells.

I smile and nod. That's good. Then I ask if I can watch TV. Sometimes if we were really good and Father was in a really good mood, he would let us watch TV. That's when I remember where I've seen Bree before. She was always sitting in Father's lap.

I wonder what will happen to Little Aubree? I decide to ask Aunt Jenny.

"Aunt Jenny?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What's gonna happen to Bree?"

Aunt Jenny looks over to where Maggie now has her arms wrapped around Bree and is watching SpongeBob. "I don't know sweetie. If she has a Mommy, then she'll go home with her."

I nod, "What if she doesn't?"

"Oh baby, don't worry okay? Me and Aunt Emily will make sure she doesn't go to anymore bad people, alright? If doesn't have a Mommy, then she will go home with her Nanny and Papa."

I nod again, satisfied with that answer and I go back to watching SpongeBob.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

A few hours later and the girls were asleep. The doctor wanted to keep them for a few days just to monitor them and make sure they get plenty to eat and regain their strength.

Emily was sitting between Gracey and Maggie when someone knocked on the door. She looked up to see that it was Hotch. "Hotch, what's wrong?" She asks, seeing his 'worry' face on.

"I talked to Garcia and found out that Little Aubree doesn't have any leaving relatives. She's going to have to go into the system as soon as the doctor clears her."

**So there you go, chapter 4. I made the chapters way longer. seems that adding a new character does that for me. I hope you guys enjoy this length a lot better.**

**What do you think will happen to Bree? Leave me your comments please! **


	5. Getting To Go Home

**Just a reminder for the ages:**

**Gracelyn: 8**

**Jaicee: 7**

**Little Jennifer: 7**

**Maggie: 12**

**Aubree: 4**

**Emily: 27**

**JJ: 24**

**Here are the birthdays just in case you want to know:**

**Gracelyn: December 8th, 2005.**

**Jaicee + Jennifer: November 1st, 2006**

**Margaret: March 8th, 2001.**

**Aubree: July 12th, 2009**

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

After about a week of staying in the hospital, the doctor decides we can go home.

"Hello Maggie. How are you feeling today?"

The doctor is always bring nosy. Three days ago she made talk to a weird person! She said the 'therapist' would help me figure out my feelings. I already have my feelings all figured out, thank you very much! But then I overheard her talking to my Mama, and she said that if I did not make at least a little progress today, then I would not be able to go home.

So that is why I played along with the 'therapist' today. I have gotten really, really good at hiding my feelings because Father would whip us whenever we cried. He said, "Only little babies cry over being spanked or yelled at, and if he caught us crying, we would be punished and go with food for three days." Suddenly the doctor pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Dr. Thomas asks.

I nod my head, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about the...coloring book that I want my Mama and Daddy to get me. They said they would buy me whatever kind with lots of markers and colors for my 'Welcome home gift'." I say only half-lying. That's not what I was thinking about, but it's still true.

The doctor nods and seems to believe me. "Ok Maggie, well I think I have some news that you'll like. It looks like everything is going good as far as your cuts and bruises go. And Dr. Hampton said that you've made great progress, so she thinks in order not to overwhelm you, she wants your Mommy and Daddy to tell her how you've been each day."

At first, I'm confused. I don't know what overwhelm means, so I decide to ask. "What does o-ver-whelm mean?

Dr. Thomas smiles, "It means that Dr. Hampton doesn't want you to get upset in the middle of being home because you're.…" She seems to think about her next words. She also seems to forget that Father never teached us anything. "Trying to get ready to go see her."

I nod even though that still kinda doesn't make any sense. "Ok, when can I go home?"

"Well as soon as your Mom and Dad get back, I'll give them the papers that say your doctors says you can go home to sign, then you should be good to go."

I nod telling her that I understand.

* * *

**Gracey's P.O.V.**

My Mommy just told me that me Sissies are gonna come see me and Jai-Jai and Little Jenny. I'm so excited! I've been waiting all week for this to happen! I look up and see them outside my room.

My sisters' names are Madelyn, Mackenzie, and Maicee. My Mommy said they are 12 years old.

Then there is Jessicah, Jemmy (Jeremiah), and Johanna. Mommy said they were born last year. She said they are 1 year old and stayed home with Daddy.

Then there is Jai-Jai and Little Jenny. Father bringed them as a surprise for me. He said I had been such a good girl, that they were my reward. I wasn't happy though, in fact it just made me really sad.

And last but not least is my twin! Her name is Lillien, but call her Lilli.

They all walk in and Lilli runs to me. She climbs up onto my bed and throws her arms around me.

"I missed you sissy!"

I hug her back and then say, "I missed you too, Lilli!"

Next Maddie, Kenzi, and Mai come over. They each give me a hug and then sit on the edge of my bed. "I missed you Grace," Kenzi says. "Mommy and Daddy looked everywhere for you and the twins." I smile and nod. I know that. That's the first thing I asked when they came into the room.

Then I notice Bree sitting in Maggie's bed. She looks sad and I wonder why. That's when I realize that her Mommy hasn't come yet. I look to Aunt Jenny who is talking to my Mommy and say, "Aunt Jenny, where is Bree's Mommy?" She suddenly looks sad when she says,

"Sweetheart, she doesn't have a Mommy."

"What about her Nanny and Papa?" I interrupt, remembering Aunt Jenny said she would live with them if she didn't have a Mommy.

"She doesn't have a Nanny or Papa."

"So, whats going to happen to her?" I ask.

"Well, since she has no other relatives, she is going to have to go home with a foster family."

"What's a foster family?" Maggie asks. Her voice scares me because I didn't hear her walk up to me.

"A foster family is a family that takes kids in when the child has no living relatives or whose parents abuse them."

I nod my head. Since there is nothing else to do, I pick up the remote (Aunt Jenny told me what it was called) and turn the TV on. I flip though and chose a show called ICarly. It's about three kids who do something called a web show. I like the person with blonde hair whose name is Sam Pucket. She likes to eat a bunch of food called fried chicken. I think it's funny!

I look over and see that the twins are asleep. Their backs were hurting so Dr. Thomas gave them some medicine that made them sleepy. I turn back to the TV and see Sam throwing oranges at a boy whose name I think is Freddie. I think that's funny too, 'cause after she does she says "Boomba!"


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Here's chapter 6! The girls finally get to go home!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aubree's P.O.V.**

I am really sad right now. I'm sad because Maggie's, Grace's, Jai-Jai's and the girl they call Little Jenny's Mommies and Daddy came to see them today. I thought my Mommy would come and see me, but she didn't. I don't know why.

Today the doctor came into the room and told the girls they could go home. When I asked if I can go home, Dr. Thomas said she didn't know. Then she started talking to the girls whose names are JJ and Em'ly. I remember one time when I was taking a bubble bath and a lady was helping me dry my hair. I think she was my Mommy. I also remember her tucking me into bed that night. I was supposed to go to Nana and Papa's house when I woke up. But I didn't.

When I woke up, my Mommy was gone and Daddy was sitting on the couch crying. I walked over to him and said,

"Daddy, what's w'ong?" He didn't answer me. He just picked me up and told me that Mommy, Nana and Papa died. He didn't even say how. And whenever I talked about Mommy or asked how Nana and Papa died, he would grab my arms and tell me to shut up. If I didn't Daddy would spank me really hard and then yell at me that I would get a lot worse if I didn't shut up.

After the doctor talked to them, the girl named JJ asked Em'ly if she could talk to her. Now they are standing outside our room talking.

* * *

**Outside the Hospital Room. General P.O.V.**

"Jen, what's wrong? You've been really quiet all day." Emily asks.

JJ continues pacing back and forth, up and down the hallway of the Pediatrics' Wing in front of the girls' room. She had been thinking about the little girl Aubree all day. It wasn't fair that Aubree was going into the system. It wasn't her fault that her Dad was a no-good-piece-of-crap. Emily puts a hand on her shoulder and she jumps, startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Emily says. She takes JJ's arm and leads her to a bench a little ways down the hall. "Talk to me Jen, I'm worried about you."

"I don't know if I want to know your reaction to what I'm going to tell you." JJ tells her, keeping her eyes trained on a square with the name 'Bridgett Patterson, Age 12, Cancer Survivor' on the floor.

"Jay, anything you say I'm going to be with you a 100%, unless it puts someone in harm's way. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." JJ replies. She thought about it some more than decided to just say it.

* * *

**Back in the room General P.O.V.**

Maggie's mom walks in just in time to see the doctor.

"Mama!" Maggie says when she saw her Mom. "The doctor says I go home!"

"Really? That's wonderful baby." The doctor handed her the discharge papers and a pen. Once she had signed her name, she handed them back. Then she hands Maggie a bag.

"Sweetie, do you need help putting these clothes on?" Tammy (Maggie's mom) asks.

"Can you untie the back?" She asked, turning so Tammy could pull the strings.

Tammy nods and pulls the strings.

After Maggie got dressed, the Dr. Thomas makes sure to go over what Maggie could and couldn't do with the arm that was in a cast.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" Her mom asks.

Maggie paused in nodding her head. The thought of going outside, something she got punished for multiple times over the years, suddenly knocks the wind out her. "No… no don't make me. Please."

"Maggie, Maggie look at me." Her mom instructs. She waited until Maggie did so before continuing. "Baby you're safe. That man can never get to you again ok? He's gone. He is in jail and he will never see the light of day again." She sits down beside Maggie. "I need you to breathe sweetheart."

Maggie nods and does as she is told. "I'm sorry." She says with tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to do it." She is afraid she will get punished for crying like a baby, so she quickly wipes away her tears. "I'm fine now." She says, her voice void of emotion.

Tammy looks taken back. This person is not the same Maggie from years ago. That Maggie would have let herself cry in front of her mom. She nods and then stands up. She takes a deep breath, takes Maggie's hand and together they leave the hospital room.

"Mommy is Maggie going to be ok?" Jai-Jai asks. At first Alexa is taken aback too. She's never heard a seven year old talk to clearly, especially when it was one of her kids. I guess it's time I come to terms that I lost my baby long ago. She thought.

"I don't know baby, but I'm sure she will be. She'll have to talk to Dr. Hampton, just like you and Little Jenny and Gracie will have too, ok."

"Ok Momma." Jai-Jai says, not really understanding that Dr. Hampton will want to talk about what Jackson did to her.

Meanwhile, outside the Hospital Room w/ JJ and Emily

"I think… I think I'm going to try to adopt Aubree."

Emily nods, but doesn't say anything.

"What? You don't think I should do it?"

"No, I didn't say that. In face I didn't say anything." She sighs. "I just want to make sure that's it's really what you want. I mean she's-"

"So you don't think I should do it." She says it as more of a statement than a question. "Emily it isn't her fault that her father is a child abuser."

"I didn't say it was her fault Jen. But you need to remember that yes Jackson was father and yes, he is a child abuser. But the children he abused? Jen the kids he's been abusing for the last 5 years aren't just anyone. They're your nieces." Emily tells her. "No, don't go just… just listen, ok. All I'm worried about is you looking at that little girl in there and her being a reminder of Jackson every time one of the girls has a nightmare or flashback."

"So you think just because Jackson is her father, that I shouldn't give her a home where she will be loved and taken care? I mean come on Emily, do you really think someone out there in the world would still want to adopt Aubree even after they find out who she is? Because they're not. No one will want that sweet innocent little girl when they out her father kidnapped and abused 4 little kids for over 5 years." And with that JJ stands up and storms off down the hall.

Emily sighs and stands up. She knows it would be no use to try and talk to JJ now so instead she opens the door and walks back into the room.

"Hey girls, you guys doing ok?" She asks the remaining three kids.

"Yeah, Em'ly we get to go home today!" Little Jenny says. Her hospital gown is off and a loose t-shirt and jeans are in its place. Her back is still cut up from where Jackson hit her with his belt and although most have healed there are still a few places that are raw and sore.

"I know sweetie, I heard that." She sits down because Gracie and looks at the picture she was drawing. The girls' therapist is in the room and is having each girl draw what Jackson did to them, for example if he ever touched them in a bad place.

Emily cringes and tries not to show it when Gracie draws several dots all over the drawing's arms and legs.

"Father would punish me whenever I wouldn't listen." Gracie says. "Sometimes I had to go to the 'wake room' and stay away for two whole days." She continues. "And other times he would make me clean the kitchen all by myself."

"Grace," Dr. Hampton says, "Jackson can never touch you again ok. He went to jail and will never get out."

Emily nods in agreement with the Dr. "Are they making any progress Dr. Hampton?"

"Yes, actually they are very open about it. I suspect the twins and Gracelynn will get better in time. They at have several nightmares and flashbacks at first. But because they were so young when taken, it could only a year or two for them to be way less frequent. Although every child is different and it could take one or more many years for that to happen."

Twenty minutes later, their session was over and the girls pull on their coats, getting ready to leave. It isn't until they get to the door to go the parking lot that Gracie freezes up. Jon, their dad, is standing at the door and bends down to catch the twins when they run to him.

"Mom, I don't need to go out there," Gracie says. "Father will be very mad and he's going to punish me if I disobey." She's shaking her head and inching backwards back inside the hospital.

"Grace, baby Jackson is in jail. You won't be in trouble for coming to the car, ok. Come on, one step at a time." Grace lets Alexa take her hand and step by step they walk to edge of the sidewalk where Jon has pulled the car up.

* * *

**Maggie's house. 1:30 p.m. Maggie's P.O.V.**

We walk out of my hospital room. Mommy holds my hands and smiles down at me.

_I'm really scared._

_I am scared Father will come back for me when he realizes I left the house._

Mommy helps me into the car. We drive home and then get out. The whole time I am walking up to the door, I am looking all around.

"Baby, you're okay. You're safe. Maggie, you don't have to be afraid, because Jackson can never get to you again. Okay?"

Mommy seems to be telling the truth, but I am not really sure. So I just nod and put my 'fake' smile on.

"Okay, Mommy. I believe you." I say. Me and Mommy walk inside. I see two people I do not recognize.

"Sweetheart, these are your Gramma and Grappa. Do you remember them?"

_I am scared Father will punish me for leaving my 'home'._

I nod my head at Mommy.

"Oh, my baby girl! I've waited so long to finally see you again! Come here. Come give Grama a kiss." The lady called 'Grama' says.

I wrap my arms around her neck slowly. She squeezes me really hard and it hurts my back.

"Mom, be careful please. Her injuries…they're on her back."

'Grama' pulls back. "Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay ma'am. I am fine." I say what Father always told me to say when he had guests over. 'Hello ma'am/sir. How are you this evening? I am fine, thank you.' And when they ask about my `boo-boos` as they called them, 'Oh, I am fine ma'am/sir. I just felled playin' in the yard.

_Most of all I am scared Father will punish Gracie, Jai-Jai, and Jenny._

_I am scared he will make them go to the 'Wake Room' and make them stay in there until they stop breathing and go visit God._

_Just like Abby did._

I see Mommy frown and she starts to walk toward me. Oh, no! I did something wrong and she is goin' to be mad. She is going to send me back to Father!

"I am s-sorry. I did not mean to s-speak o-out o-f tu-turn. Please do not p-p-punish me!" I cry and beg. But Mommy does not hit me. She just wraps her arms areound me and says,

"You are okay, baby. I am not goingt ohurt you. You are safe here. Please believe that."

* * *

**Wow 6 chapters all ready!**

**R/R please!**


	7. Thought out Decision

**General P.O.V.**

Once Emily was able to convince the girls that their mom would let them call her as soon as they got home, they left. Now Emily was sitting in the Pediatrics' Wing waiting room calling JJ on her cell.

_"This is JJ. Leave a name and message and I'll get back to you."_

Emily sighs and closes her phone. She walks to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A friendly looking nurse asks

"Yes, I'm looking for my friend. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little bit shorter than me. Did you see which was she went?"

"Yes, she headed towards the elevator, but I'm not sure where she went after that. I'm sorry."

"No, that helps a lot. Thank you." Emily walks towards the elevator, pulling her phone out again.

This time JJ answers. _"Hello?"_

"What the hell JJ! I've been looking for you for over an hour!"

She hears JJ sigh over the phone, _"I'm fine Em. I just needed to think about some stuff."_

"Where are you?"

_"Outside."_

"Ok, I'm coming to get you. Stay there."

_"Fine."_ They both hang up and Emily walks across the lobby. She walks outside and sits down beside JJ.

"Tell me I shouldn't do it."

"What?" Emily asks confused.

"I talked to Hotch. He thinks it's a good idea to try to adopt Aubree. But," She sighs. "I won't do it if you think I shouldn't." She turned to Emily with tears in her eyes.

Emily puts her arm around JJ and pulls her closer for warmth. It was nearing 30° outside. "I think that if you want to try to adopt Aubree, then you should do it. And I will be with 100%." Emily says.

JJ lifts her head from Emily's shoulder and looks at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you."

"Always."

"I need you to do something."

"What?" They were inside now. The temperature seemed to drop suddenly.

"I need you to go home and get the kids. They need some normal back in their lives right now."

Emily nods, "Ok, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Her phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, is Agent Jareau?"_

"Yes, this is she."

_"Ok, I need to know what Aubree living arraignments are going to be. Agent Hotchner informed me that you may be taking her with you."_

"Actually she will going into foster care until further notice. Do you need me to sign her out?"

_"Yes."_

"Ok, I'll be right up." JJ hangs up and rids the elevator up to the Pediatric's floor. After signing Aubree out, she turns to the social worker. "Can you give me a minute?" The social worker nods and steps outside the door. JJ bends down in front of Aubree.

"JJ, am I gonna live with a new Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes you are. But how would you like to live with me?"

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Can I go right now?" Aubree asks jumping up and down.

"No sweetie, you can't come right now, I'm sorry. You'll have to go with Ms. Taylor first, ok."

Aubree sighs, "Ok. Bye JJ. Bye Em'ly." Aubree waves to Emily who was standing behind JJ.

"Come on, let's go get our babies and go home and get some sleep." Emily says. The two walks out of the hospital and climbs into Emily's car. After driving the twenty minutes to JJ's mom's house, her and Emily picked the kids up and went home.

"Mommy, where were you?" Anah asks. She's playing in the floor of the living room with Henry and Addiesan. They have Henry's Legos scattered in the floor around them.

"I was with Aunt Lexa and Uncle Jon."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when I told you a bad guy had taken Cousin Gracie and her sisters Jai-Jai and Jenny away from their Mommy and Daddy?" JJ asks. When Anah nods, she continues, "Well, me and your Mommy have been with them this week because we found the bad guy that took them."

"Did you make the bad guy go to jail?" Addiesan asks.

"Yes, yes sweetheart. We made the bad guy go to jail." JJ says. She bends down and kisses Addiesan's forehead.

"Alright guys, it's bath time and then bedtime. Pick the Legos please." Emily says. The kids do as told and then head up stairs to take a bath. JJ givies Henry a shower in her bathroom.

* * *

**Here it is. I already have my mind made up, but I want to know your opinions.**

**Do you want JJ to adopt Bree? Yes or No? **

**5 reviews.**


	8. Adoption Day

**One week later**

Emily walks into the bullpen early on a Wednesday morning. The girls were doing better, a lot better then expected and Emily decided to come back to work. JJ was meeting with Ms. Taylor, Aubree's social worker. She was supposed to call and tell her how the meeting went and if she was being awarded full custody or not. The last week were a trial run; seeing if JJ could handle two kids, one of which came from an abusive household.

"Hey Em, is JJ meeting with the social worker today?" Morgan asks. The team quickly found out about JJ trying to adopt and were quick to approve.

"Yeah, she's gonna call and tell me how it went."

"I hope it goes in her favor. That little girl deserves a forever home." Spencer says. The other two nods in agreement.

A few hours later it was nearing lunchtime and Emily still hadn't heard from JJ. She didn't know whether to be worried or not.

"I don't know if her not calling is good or bad." Emily says.

"Well, it looks like you're about to find out." Derek says, pointing to the entrance.

Emily turns just in time to see Henry running towards her.

"Aunt Emmy!"

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?"

"Mommy has a surprise for, but you gotta close your eyes." He says.

"Ok," Emily said. She closes her eyes and hears Henry yell, "Momma, she's ready!" From a few feet away. Then she hears Aubree yell,

"Em'ly!" She opens her eyes and catches the little girl in a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Guess what Em'ly!"

"What?"

"JJ's my new Mommy! And she says you can be my Aunt and Henwy's my broder!" Aubree says, jumping up and down.

"I take it, it went well with the social worker." Emily says.

"Yep. They gave me full-custody. This little girl," She ruffles Aubree's hair. The little girl was sitting in Emily's lap coloring on a piece of paper. "is now Aubree Elizabeth Marie Jareau."

"I like my new name Momma. It's pretty." Aubree says.

"Well, I'm glad. Why don't you ask Emmy what we came here for."

"Momma wants to know if you can leeb earwy." Aubree says. She switches from a purple crayon to a blue one and draws another flower. The flowers were looking pretty good for a four-year-old.

"Sure, I'm done with my paperwork and I was just about to get some lunch."

"Aunt Emmy, can we go to McDonalds?"

"Well, why don't you ask sister what she wants."

Aubree turns and whispers in Henry's ear. His eyes light up and he looks at Emily. "She wants to go there."

"Ok, how about we go eat and then go to the store and pick out some paint for Bree's room?"

"Sounds good." Emily stood up and looked at Derek. "You guys want to come too?"

"Yeah, Uncle Derek come with us!" Henry jumped up from his place on the ground and ran over to Derek's side, while Aubree went to Spencer's. Over the past couple of weeks, the little girl had grown close to the genies.

"I guess that means we coming along. Come on Boy wonder." Derek and Spencer stood up, Derek letting Henry climb on his back while Spencer did the same with Bree.

"Is Pen here? Or did she leave with Kevin?"

"She left with Kevin." Morgan says. The six head to the elevator where Derek let Henry down so he could push the button.

Once outside they head to McDonald's.

"Hey Jen?" Emily climbs into the driver seat while JJ gets in h passenger seat.

"Mm?"

"Where are my children?"

"They're at my parents house." Emily nods and pulls into traffic.

"Are we going to get them?"

"Sure." Emily does a U-turn and drives the ten minute drive to Sandy's house. Once there, she had Derek put the twins' booster seats in the back of the SVU while she goes to the door.

She knocks and a minute later the door open to Anah dressed a oversized t-shirt. "Anahbella I told you to wait for me." Emily hears Sandy say. She looks at the mini-brunette with raised eyebrows.

"Sowwy Nana." Anah says. And then to Emily: "Hi Mommy. What're you doing?"

"I'm here to pick you and sissy up. We're going to McDonald's." She steps inside and looks around. "Where is you sister anyways?"

"She didn't listen to Nana, so she got putted in timeout." Anah says. She runs back to the art table and goes back to coloring.

Emily looks to Sandy.

"The girls wanted grilled cheese for lunch and so that's what I made. But then Addiesan took three bites and said she full, only to come back ten minutes later wanting dessert. When I told her 'no', she threw a tantrum."

Emily sighs, "I'm sorry Sandy. I will be having a long talk with her tonight." Then to the girls: Get your stuff together, we're going to go eat lunch."

"Em? What happened to you?" JJ's calls out. She walks into the living and sees Emily and her mother.

"Sorry Jen, it looks like Addiesan had gotten in trouble and Sandy was telling me what happened." Emily said.

The girls run to Emily when they get their stuff and Emily thanks Sandy again. They leave and load up in the car, heading to McDonald's.

* * *

**Home Depot**

Once at the store, the group heads to paint section. Emily and JJ are going to let Bree pick out any color she's wants. She already had three picked out in the car, pink, blue, and purple, and now can't decide which one to get.

"What color do you want to get Princess?" JJ asks.

"Why don't you guys do something crazy like, paint the walls pink and leave a wall specifically for a chalk wall?" Derek suggests.

"What's a chalk wall?" Aubree asks.

"It's a wall with special paint in it. You can take chalk and draw on it." JJ tells her.

"Can I have one?"

"If that's what you want. But what color do you want the other walls to be?" JJ asks.

"I want purple."

"Ok, come here," JJ picks Aubree up and carries her over to the board. She picks three different shades of purple and holds them up. "Which one?"

"That one." Aubree points to a dark purple.

"Ok, let's go have them make it."

They went over to the counter and handed the girl the paint chip.

"Momma I wanna see." Henry says, raising his hands to be picked up. JJ lifted him and the girls up onto the counter and they watched at the worker added blue and red to the machine. She pushed a button and the machine began to shake. Once it was done, the lady took a stirrer and dipped it in the paint.

"Is this the right color?"

"Yes ma'am." Aubree says as Henry says "Cool."

"Ok, how many gallons do you need ma'am?" JJ looks to Derek and he says "Three gallons. And two of the black chalkboard paint." The lady nods and prepares the buckets.

Once they are finished with paint, they head over to get brushes, rollers, pans (?), and tarps. Then they head to the checks out.

"Hey, I'm going outside to watch the kids. You wanna come or are you going to help them upstairs?" Emily tells JJ.

"Come outside Aunt Jenny!" Anah yells and she runs through the kitchen and out the sliding doors.

"No running in the house please!" Emily calls after her.

"I guess I'm coming outside." JJ says.

The girls take the kids outside while the boys go upstairs. They had called Dave and Aaron on the way over and had them meet them at the house.

* * *

**Next up: Christmas Morning.**

**Please review! I need 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	9. Christmas Morning

Anah and Addiesan run into Emily's bedroom and jump on her bed.

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" The two shout as the begin to jump on the bed. Emily rolls over and groans before sitting up and taking the two in her arms.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" Anah says, throwing her arms around Emily.

"Merry Christmas baby. Is Aunt Jenny up yet?" At that moment she hears the sound of little kids running towards her room. Henry, Bree and JJ all run into her room and jump on her bed.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Emmy!" Henry and Aubree chorus.

"Can we see if Santa came Momma?" Aubree asked.

"Yeah go on." The kids ran down the stairs and Emily and JJ followed. The two walk downstairs where the tree is. Under the Christmas Tree are four bags. One has the characters from the movie Cars and the other three have princesses on them.

"Momma, Santa gave me pillow pet!" Addiesan says, pulling the dog shaped pillow out of the Elsa bag.

"I see that. What else did he get you?"

Anah help up a play make-up. Aubree got a necklace that said her name and Henry got a new play car shaped like the FBI SUVs.

"I got a American doll!" Anah said. Addiesan pulled hers out too. The dolls look almost identical with brown eyes and brown hair, except Addiesan's has curly hair and Anah's had straight hair.

"Keep digging. See what else you have."

While the kids kept digging, Emily looked to JJ. "You want you present now?" She asks. JJ nods and she gets up to go upstairs, returning moments later.

"Here." She hands JJ a long slender box. JJ opens it and pulls out a necklace.

It's a simple heart shaped locket. "Em, it's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." JJ replies and then opens it when instructed too. On the left side is a picture of Henry and Aubree on the first day they met each other. On the other side is a picture Emily and JJ from when they were kids. They're both dressed in pajamas and standing by the tree. It was the first Christmas where Emily had spent the night and woken up at JJ's on Christmas morning.

"Do you remember when that was taken?"

"Yeah. It had been snowing and I thought my dad had taken you home. It turned out that the roads were too icy and you had stayed the night instead. I was astatic when you came in to wake me up the next morning."

**Flashback**

**December 24th 1992**

**JJ: 8**

**Emily: 12**

**JJ sat in the floor surrounded by all the presents she opened earlier. She had gotten numerous Barbie dolls, new pjs which she had on, an art set and a paint set. She had also gotten a pink and purple bed spread.**

**"Mama, can you help me put my new blankets on my bed?"**

**"Sure sweetie, but after that it's bedtime. Now tell Emily goodnight so Daddy can take her home."**

**"Ok." She ran over to Emily and gave her a hug. "Bye Emmy. Merry Christmas!"**

**"Merry Christmas Jen." She hugged the blonde bag and then put her coat on.**

**Michael came back inside from putting Emily's presents in the car. Emily had also received new pjs, along with new gloves, socks and a pair of jeans and shirt she had picked out on a shopping trip.**

**Later that night, Sandy was the only one up. She looked to the door when it opened and saw Michael and Emily.**

**"The roads are really icy and I didn't want to risk it. So I guess she's spending the night."**

**"I guess it's a good thing we got you those pjs." Sandy said.**

**Emily smiled and nodded . "May I go to Jenny's room?"**

**"Sure sweetie. You can change in the bathroom if you want." Emily nodded and started up the stairs. Once she got done changing she went to JJ's room and crawled into the bed that Sandy and Michael had bought for her. They said she didn't need to sleep on the floor all the time.**

**The next morning emily woke up before JJ. She went downstairs and was surprised to see JJ's parents already up.**

**"Merry Christmas." She says.**

**"Merry Christmas sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Sandy asks. Emily nodded. "Was JJ awake when you got up?"**

**"No, she was still asleep."**

**"Do you want to go wake her? Michael and I usually wake her up if she's not up by 7:30. She feels left out if she's the last one up."**

**Emily looked at the clock and saw that it said, 7:27 and nodded her head. She climbed the stairs and went into JJ's room. She sat on the corner of JJ's bed and gently shook her awake. "Jenny, it's time to wake up. Santa came last night."**

**JJ's eyes popped open and she smiled when she saw her best friend. "Emmy! What are you doin' here?"**

**"The roads were icy so I stayed the night. Come on, let's go see what Santa brought us." Emily took the younger girl's hand and the two went back downstairs.**

**End of Flashback**

"Hey girls, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Emily asks, pulling JJ from her thoughts.

"French toast with snow!"

"Alright. I'll go see I we have the stuff to make that. Do you want to call Aunt Lex and Uncle Jon?"

"Yeah, yeah! Can we?" Emily nodded and they ran to her.

"I'm going to let Henry and Bree call Pen, Em."

"Ok, ask her if she wants to come over. She can have breakfast with us."

_"Hello?"_

"Merry Christmas Pen. I have someone who wants to talk to you." JJ says, turning the phone on speaker mode and giving it Henry.

"Aunt Penny! Can you come over and have breakfast with us?" Henry asks.

_"Sure I will buddy."_

"Guess what Auntie Pen!" Addiesan says, coming over phone.

_"What?"_

"Santa came!"

_"Really? What did he bring you?"_

"He bringed us an American Girl Doll!"

"Auntie Pen, when are you gonna come over?" Anah asks.

_"I'm coming over right now, buttercup. Now where's the newest addition to the family? Did Santa come see Aubree?"_

"Yeah Aunt Penny! He brought me a coloring set! And a pillow pet!"

"Ok, guys let's let Aunt Penny go so she can drive with distractions." JJ says. The two hang up and JJ takes the kids to wash up.

"All right, who wants to syrup on their French toast?"

"I want snow on mine Momma." Anah says. Addiesan nods in agreement.

"What is the snow?" Aubree asks.

"It's just powered sugar. Do you want to try a bite of mine?" Aubree nodded. "Here." JJ says. She holds up the fork with a piece French toast on it.

"Mm that's yummy." Aubree says, smiling.

"Do you want some on yours?" Emily asks her and then sprinkles some on her breakfast when she nods.

Suddenly the front door opens and Penelope walks in. She shakes the snow from her coat before hanging it up.

"Aunt Penny!"

"Hey there's my Princess! What are you guys doing?"

"We're eating breakfast." Aubree says.

"Aubs, come and finish your breakfast please." JJ says and Aubree runs back to the table.

"Has anyone looked outside this morning?" Penelope asks.

"No. Why?"

"Cause the snow is combing down really hard out there."

"It's snowing?" Henry asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Woah, slow down that sweetie. You have to finish your breakfast first and then we can find some clothes to wear." JJ tells him when he trys to get up and run to the door.

"Ok Momma."

Once everyone was finished eating, Emily and JJ helps the kids get dressed in clothes appropriate for outside.

"You going too?" Emily ask JJ. She nodded and pulls her coat on. She picks up the scarf and gloves and puts them on too.

"Do you like living with my Blonde Beauty?" Penelope asks Emily when she sits down beside her in the kitchen. They had a clear view through the sliding doors to the backyard.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. I just wanted her to feel safe. I know Will is most likely going to get out soon and she'll need to feel like she come and go without fearing she's going to run into him." Penelope nods in agreement.

About an hour, three snowball fights, and two failed attempts at making a snowman later, JJ poked her head in the door.

"Hey Em, I think the kids need to come in now, but they want you to take a picture of them with the snowman."

"Ok, tell them to get around it and I'll go get my camera." Once the pictures were taken the kids came inside.

"Do you guys want a grilled cheese sandwich before you take a nap?" Emily asks.

"Mommy, I don't wanna take a nap." Anah whines.

"I know baby, but when everyone else gets here, you're not going to want to go to bed at your normal bedtime."

"How about I make you guys a deal?" JJ suggests. When everyone nods, she says, "If you all eat your lunch and then take a nap without fussing, then I will ask Auntie Pen if she has any presents that you might be able to open early. How does sound?"

"Good Mommy." Henry says.

"Ok, Momma." Aubree agrees.

"Sounds good Aunt Jenny." Addiesan chimes in.

Emily looks at Anah, "Does that sound ok to you, Bug?"

"Yes."

Emily and JJ start making the grilled cheese while PG went out to her car to bring in a couple of bags of presets for the kids to open.

"Mommy, can I sleep with my pillow pet?" Aubree asks.

"Sure. Will you hand me Anah and Henry's?" Aubree nods and hands her the cat and dog pillows.

"Alright guys, I love you. Now fussing ok? I'll be in here later to check on you and if you're not asleep, then you won't be able open a present early." Emily tells the girls. They've gotten into the habit of pretending to be asleep lately and then are whiney afterwards.

"So I noticed you wearing that very pretty locket." Penelope smiles, "Where did you get it?"

"Emily got it for me." JJ takes it off and opens it to show her the pictures inside. "The one on the left is a picture that was taken the first day Henry and Aubs saw each other. The other one was taken when I was eight and Emily was twelve. It had been snowing and the roads were icy, so she ended up spending the night at my house Christmas Eve."

"Wow, you two look so adorable in your matching pjs." Penelope says smiling.

"Did Alexa and Jom say how the girls were doing?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, they said Gracie kind of had a flashback. Lex said she was terrified that Jon was going to 'punish' her for not being up before they were." Emily sighs. They were doing better, only to have set backs like these. "But she said she was able to calm her down, and she said when we called that Gracie and the twins were laying in the floor playing with the finger paints and the coloring books Santa had got them."

**Here it is guys! Hope you enjoy it. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter or it's going to take a lot longer to post. Also, Ive trying to write like it's happening right now. If you notice its been getting into past tense, let me know and check over it.**

**I gave you an update on the girls. Let me know what you think.**

**Next up is the month of March.**

**Do you guys want:**

**Emily's birthday and Spring Break.**

**Just Emily's birthday**

** Or**

**Just Spring Break?**


	10. AN

***Ages as of June 2015. Grades will be going into August 2015. **Subject to Change****

****Kids ages 3 and under will have more personality traits, favorite items, ect. to come.**

* * *

**Great-Grandparents**

**Karen and Kenneth Jareau**

**Fredrick and Regina Clayton**

* * *

**Grandparents**

**Michael and Sandy Jareau' Kids:**

**Caleb and Maria Clayton's Kids:**

**Amber and Jack Jareau**

**James and Elizabeth Prentiss**

* * *

**Parents**

Rosaline- **June 9th, 1978-August 1st, 1995. 17 years old. (RIP)**

Alexa- **Jan 23rd, 1977. 38 yrs. old.**

Jon- **February 22nd, 1979. 36 yrs. old.**

Emily- **March 10th, 1979. 36 yrs. old**

JJ- **July 12th, 1984. 30 yrs. old**

Rachel- **March 3rd, 1983. 31 yrs. old.**

Elijah- **Jan. 1st, 1976 39 yrs. old**

Max- **July 1st, 1979. 35 yrs. old.**

Emma- **June 1st, 1982. 32 yrs. old.**

Jessica- **June 3rd, 1981. 33 yrs. old.**

Paul- **October 24th, 1979. 35 yrs. old.**

Penelope- **July 7th, 1894. 30 yrs. old.**

Derek- **April 20th, 1981. 33 yrs. old.**

Aaron- **August 13th, 1975. 39 yrs. old.**

Beth- **May 31st, 1977. 37 yrs. old.**

Dave- **November 13th, 1961. 53 yrs. old.**

Spencer- **March 9th, 1989. 26 yrs. old.**

Madeleine**\- **

Elena**\- **

Breanna**\- **

Kayleigh**\- **

Rayleigh**\- **

Austin-

Tyler-

Nicholas-

* * *

**Children**

**Alexa and Jon's children**

**Madelyn Hope**\- **Jan. 10th, 2002. 13 yrs. old. 7th grade.** Maddie is the most easy-going of the three. She does well in school, is the captain of school's basketball team and loves to be outdoors. Maddie's half of the room, which she volunteers to share with Lillien after Gracie came home, is painted a maroonish color with a matching bedspread. Maddie is also the oldest of the three. Madeleine has her Mom's blue eyes and blonde hair, but looks more like her Dad.

**Mackenzie Joy**\- **Jan. 10th, 2002. 13 yrs. old. 7th grade. **Kenzie has a love for soccer. Her side of the room she shares with Maicee is decorated in a soccer themed paint and wall decals. Although she doesn't like school, she still gets all A's and B's. Kenzie is easy going like Maddie, but when someone hurts her younger siblings, she makes it known that it's not ok. Mackenzie also has her Mom's hair and eyes, and looks identical to Maddie. Kenzie was three minutes after Maddie.

**Maicee Elizabeth**\- **Jan. 10th, 2002. 13 yrs. old. 7th grade. **Maicee is the youngest of the three, born two minutes after Kenzie and five minutes after Maddie. Maic's favorite color is blue and her side of the room is painted a sky blue with her name in green lettering. Maic looks like a younger version of her Mom, setting her apart from Maddie and Kenzie. She enjoys doing science experiments and her biggest fear is that Jackson Colby will escape prison and come back for her sisters.

**Gracelynn Maye**\- **Dec. 5th, 2005. 9 yrs. old. Home-schooled. **Gracie looks like her Mom, with her Dad's blue eyes and her Mom's blonde hair. When she was five-years-old, she was taken from her preschool by a man pretending to be her uncle. She was held for three years, during which she was starved, and abused both physically and mentally.

**Lillien Marie**\- **Dec. 5th, 2005. 9 yrs. old. 2nd grade. **Lilli is Gracelynn's older twin. When Grace was kidnapped, she wasn't aware of anything except for her Mom and Dad were upset and her sister was no longer sleeping in the same room as her. Lilli looks identical to Grace, except for her eyes are a couple of shades of blue darker than her sister's. Lil is the youngest by only 45 seconds.

**Jaicee Faith**\- **Nov. 1st, 2006. 8 yrs. old. Home-schooled. **Jai-Jai was taken from her backyard along with her twin sister Little Jenny, 10 months after her older sister Gracelynn was taken. She was kept for a little over two years, and was also starved, and abused both physically and mentally.

**Jennifer Joyce**\- **Nov. 1st, 2006. 8 yrs. old. Home-schooled. **Little Jenny has her Mom's eyes and her Dad's blonde hair. She was taken from the same park Jai-Jai was, 10 months after her older sister Gracelynn was taken. She was more compliant when it came to the 'instructions' Jackson gave them. Little Jenny was born 3.5 minutes after Jai-Jai.

**Jessicah Danielle**\- **May 8th, 2012. 3 yr. old.** Jess is the youngest of three. She was the first one to start talking. Her first word was 'cookie'. She has her Mom's blonde hair and her Dad's blue eyes. Jess started walking two months before Jo at 8 months.

**Jeremiah Luke**\- **May 8th, 2012. 3 yr. old.** Jer is the oldest of the three by two minutes. Has his Dad's blue eyes and brown hair. He started walking at six-and-a-half months. Jer also looks just like his Dad.

**Johanna Catherine**\- **May 8th, 2012. 3 yr. old.** Jo is second oldest of the three. She will start day-care with Jess and Jer in the fall of '14. She was late when she started walking, beginning at 10 months. She said her first word, 'Mama' at 7 months.

* * *

**Emily's children**

**Anahbella Grace**\- **May 29th, 2009. 6 yrs. old. Kindergarten. **Anah is more laid back than her twin sister is. She likes to draw, and paint. She also enjoys helping her Mom cook.

**Addiesan Michele**\- **May 29th, 2009. 6 yrs. old. Kindergarten.** Addie is the youngest of the two. Although she throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way, she still has a sweet personality. She likes school, more than Anah, and enjoys helping her teacher pick up when it's 'clean-up time'.

* * *

**JJ's children**

**Henry Elijah**\- **Nov. 12th, 2008. 6 yrs. old. Kindergarten. **Henry looks like his mom. Has a sweet personality and almost never complains or argues.

**Aubree Marie**\- **July 12th, 2009. 5 yrs. old. Home-schooled. **Came from a home where her father kidnapped and abused a dozen kids for a span of about a decade and a half. Looks like her mother, who died in a car accident when she was three. Also has a sweet personality, and rarely acts out in fear she will be 'punished'.

* * *

**Elijah and Rachel's children**

**Hannah Rosaline**\- **Feb. 20th, 2006. 9 yrs. old. 3rd grade. **Hannah has her Mom's brown hair and her Dad's blue eyes. She rarely gets in trouble at school, unless someone is bulling her friend, Ellie, who has a speech impediment. She enjoys helping her Mom watch her brother and their cousins Jess, Jo, and Jer.

**Justin Michael**\- **Jun. 5th, 2008. 7 yrs. old. 2nd grade. **Looks like his older sister, and gets into trouble at school. Dislikes takes naps and having to do homework before playing. His middle name is after his grandpa who he never got to meet.

* * *

**Max and Emma's children**

**Alexandrea**\- **August 21st, 2003. 11 yrs. old. 6th grade.** Alex is the oldest of the Jameson children. She is very protective of Madi and Sarah. She has her Dad's brown hair, her Mom's green eyes and looks like a girl version of Max.

**Maddison**\- **May 1st, 2007. 8 yrs. old. 3rd grade. **Madi also likes basketball. Her room is painted pink and purple with a castle painted on one wall. She has her Mom's blonde hair and her Dad's brown eyes.

**Sarah Grace**\- **May 22nd, 2011. 4 yrs. old. Preschool.** Sarah Grace will start daycare in the fall of '14. Right now, she has a loving personality but can get upset when things down go her way. Max and Emma are going through the 'terrible twos' with her.

* * *

**Paul and Jessica's children**

**Elizabeth Grace**-** March 25th, 2000. 15 yrs. old. 10th grade. **Elizabeth has her Mom's red hair and light green eyes. She is a 10th grader and gets straight A's. She enjoys drawing, painting and gardening.

**Chloe Marie**\- **April 1st, 2002. 13 yrs. old. 6th grade. **Chloe looks like a younger version of her sister Elizabeth. She is in the 7th grade and enjoys doing all kinds of math. Her teacher often has to get work from the 8th grade for her to do. She has dark brown hair and light green eyes.

**Alyssa Joy**\- **May 8th, 2004. 11 yrs. old. 6th grade.** Aly is very outgoing, the opposite of her sister. She has red hair and green eyes, but is not identical to Lexi. She does not like going to school or doing homework, but will join in when her siblings play school. Alyssa is the youngest of the two.

**Alexis May**\- **May 8th, 2004. 11 yrs. old. 6th grade. **Alexis is the oldest by 4 minutes. Lexi is very shy when it comes to new people but warms up quickly. She too has her Mom's red hair and green eyes.

**Zachary Thomas**\- **December 1st, 2008. 6 (six) yrs. old. 1st grade.** Zachary is a very smart Kindergartener. Zach is 6 yrs. old and can read on a first grade level. He has trouble with math, struggling the most with the difference between six (6) and nine (9) and 2 (two) and 5 (five). Zachary looks identical to his Dad. He has his Dad's brown hair and his Mom's green eyes.

**Ryan James**\- **November 31st, 2009. 5 (five) yrs. old. Kindergarten. **RJ is shy around new people. He is in Pre-K and loves to color. His room is Cars themed and his bed is covered in his stuffed animals. He looks like a younger version of Zach.

**Kendall Ryleigh**\- **April 3rd, 2013. 2 (two) years old. **Kendall was adopted by Jess and Paul after her parents were killed and no living relatives came forward. She has strawberry blonde hair with dark blue eyes. Her favorite toy is a teddy bear with a heart on it that says 'Mama's little Lady Bug.'

* * *

**Aaron and Beth's child**

**Jackson Aaron**\- **October 7th, 2005. 9 yrs. old. 4th grade. **Jack looks just like his Mom, Haley, who died when he was three. He likes to play baseball with his Dad and Beth in the backyard. He has a tendency to hate school, although most of the time he loves it. He has a sweet personality and rarely acts out. He has his Dad's brown eyes and brown hair.

* * *

**Elena and Austin's Children**

**Adalyn**\- **April 5th, 2013. 2 yrs. old. Daycare. **Adalyn and Char are non-identical twins. Adalyn's favorite animal is a puppy dog. She had dark brown hair and faded blue eyes. Looks identical to Austin. Adie favorite time in Daycare is snack time.

**Charlotte**\- **April 5th, 2013. 2 yrs. old. Daycare. **Char looks like Elena. Has Elena's faded blue eyes and Austin's brown hair. Loves cats, the colors green and blue. Char's favorite time in Daycare is naptime.

* * *

**Breanna and Tyler's Children**

**Callie Anne**\- **July 3rd, 2002.** **12 yrs. old. 6th grade. Adopted at age 10.**** Callie has long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She gets her laid-back personality from Brea and her protective-ness of her siblings from her dad. She's the captain of her soccer team, has a lot of sleepovers where she even includes her brother and sister.**

**Thomas Jordan** **aka TJ**\- **August 10th, 2007.** **7 years old. 3rd grade. Adopted at the age of 3 years.**** TJ loves school so much. He started second grade in August and so far is the smartest kid in his class. Brea and Ty have been thinking about letting him skip 3rd and go straight to the 4th grade next year.**

**Marianna Rose**-**July 4th 2012.** **2 yrs. old. Pre-k.**** Sweetest little you'll meet. Has blond hair like her mom, hazel eyes like Ty, and get her personality from her dad. Currently at daycare, she loves to take naps, and probably goes down easier than the other toddlers.**

* * *

**Rayleigh and Alexander's Children**

**Maddie Grace**\- **October 15th, 2013. 21 months. **Maddie Grace and her sister and brother are hoping to find a forever home in Ray and Alex. Maddie Grace's first word was "Dada" to Alex. Now whenever someone asks who he is, Maddie Grace responds with "Dada". Maddie also has red hair and faded blue eyes.

**Isabella Rose**\- **October 15th, 2013. 21 months. **Izzy loves to go see the horses at the petting zoo. She has red hair and bright blue eyes. Her first word was "Mama" and Ray got the honor of being the one called it.

**John David- October 15th, 2013. 21 months. **JD's favorite animal is the 'duckies' at the petting zoo. His first word was also "Mama" to Ray. He has red hair and cobalt blue eyes.

* * *

**Kayleigh and Nicholas's Child**

**Meaghan Alexandra**\- **December 8th, 2006. ****8 ****yrs. old. 3rd grade. **She has Kay's blonde hair and blue eyes and looks like her dad. Doesn't enjoy school, but she does enjoy donating cat food, cat litter, and dog food to the shelter when she receives the bags as presents for her birthday/Christmas.

* * *

**Taylor and Jason's children**

**Olivia Hope**\- **August 1st, 1996. 18 years old. College. **Olivia just began college. She wants to go into child care or become a teacher at the local elementary. Olivia hopes to teach kindergarten or become a music teacher.

**Sophia Marie**\- **June 31st, 2005. 10 years old. 5th grade. **Sophia looks like Olivia did when she was 10 years old, with her

* * *

**Peter and Victoria Carpenter's children**

**Joyanna Michelle**\- **November**

**Savanna Rose**-

*If you want to know what the new kids look like, here it is:

Meaghan Alexandra resembles AnnaSophia Robb.


	11. Aubree and JJ's birthday

**July 12th, 2014. JJ's 30th birthday and Aubree's 5th birthday.**

"Mommy, when is Aunt Jenny gonna get up?" Addiesan asks. She's sitting at the table with Anah and Emily coloring in her book.

"She'll get up in a little while sweetie. It's still too early for her to get up. Remember how late it was when we came and got you at Nana and Papa's last night?"

Addiesan nodded.

"Good morning Aunt Emmy!" Aubree says, running to Emily and climbing into her lap.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be five-years-old?"

"I feel like a big girl!" Aubs looks around. "Can I open my presents now?"

"Don't you want to wait for your Momma to get up?"

"Mommy is already awake. She's in the bathroom." At that comment, JJ walks into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenny! Happy Birthday!" The twins yell, going over to her and hugging her legs.

"Thank you babies." She goes over to Aubree. "And how's the other birthday girl doing?"

"I'm a big girl to day Momma!"

"Yes, you are. Now I have a big boy _and_ a big girl."

"Now can I open the presents?" Aubree asks.

Emily laughs, "I guess you can. Go sit on the couch and I'll see if I have any that needs to be opened early." Aubree and JJ go over to the couch. Anah and Addiesan give her the cards and pictures they were working on.

"Wow, these are really pretty. I think I'll put them in a picture frame and put them on my desk at work."

"Some goes on the fridge." Anah says.

"Oh, they do?" Anah nods. "Well, how about I put the pictures on the fridge and the cards on my desk. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Yep."

Emily comes back in the room at that moment and has a bag of presents in her hand. "Look what I found!" She says.

"Which one do you want to open first?" She asks.

"Uh...that one." Bree points to the medium sized present wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

Emily hands it to her and she tears into it. "It's clothes!" She says.

"Yes it is. Do you know who it's for?"

"Kailee! And me!" She says, pulling out a couple of matching outfits in her size. She and Kailee each had two pairs of pajamas. One pair was a blue gown with frogs and the other was a pink princess shirt with shorts. She pulled out a dress and then matching jean shorts and a purple tank top.

"Can I go get Kai and dress her up?"

"Sure, pick out the clothes you want to wear and then go get her." Emily says. Aubree picks out the Jean shorts and purple tank top, and then ran to the stairs.

"Walk please." JJ shouts after her. Moments later she returned with her American Girl doll.

"Do you want me to help you put the clothes on Kailee?" Emily asks.

"Yes, please." Emily assistants Bree in dressing the doll up.

"Can I put mine on now?" She asks.

"How about we wait a little while. You still have to eat breakfast and brush your teeth, and you don't want to get your outfit dirty, do you?"

"Ok, Momma."

A few minutes later JJ phone rang.

"Oh please tell me that's Penelope calling to wish you guys a Happy Birthday." Emily groans.

JJ gives her an apologetic smile and walks out of the room.

"Aunt Emmy, does that mean you and Momma have to go bye-bye?" Aubree asks, referring to JJ's ringing phone.

"I'm not sure sweetie. We'll just have to wait and see."

JJ walked back in with another apologetic look. "Sorry guys. That was Hotch. We have a case and he wants us in the office in 30 minutes."

Emily sighed, "Ok guys, come on let's go get dressed." Emily gathered the kids and brought them upstairs while JJ called her parents.

"Aunt Emmy, can I bring Kai's clothes?" Aubree asks.

"Sure, put you shoes on and I'll go get the clothes."

Once everyone was ready, they loaded up and went to JJ's parents' house.

"Let's just hope this case is an easy one and we can leave early." JJ says as her and Emily walk into the conference room.

* * *

30 minutes late they had went over the case and were now boarding the plane. They were going to South Dakota where an UnSub was taking women with blonde hair and blue eyes while they were out on dates with their husbands.

"Oh, it's raining! Why does it have to be raining?" JJ asks as they head into the SDPD.

"I don't know. Maybe Mother Nature was in a bad mood and wanted to ruin your birthday." Emily says.

* * *

**Three days later. South Dakota.**

Three days later and after finding the bodies of the previous two women who were kidnapped, it was time for the UnSub to strike again. It had been decided that JJ and Derek would go undercover as a couple to the club that the women had been disappearing from.

Emily, Hotch, Reid and a couple of other officers were out front in a van. (I don't know what kind of van it's called).

"Morgan anything?" Hotch asks through the ear piece.

"Nothing yet."

"I'm going to the restroom." JJ says standing up. On the way there she's stopped by a man. He's got brown hair and green eyes and stands at 5'9.

"Hey, how about me and you have a seat? I bet I'll be a lot more fun then your boyfriend."

"Um..No thanks. I like my boyfriend just fine." JJ says. She trys to get a rise out of the guy to see if he's the UnSub.

"I don't think you understood me. I said 'Let's go have a seat.'" The guys says. He grabs JJ's arm and trys to drag away from the wall.

"Morgan, get over there and help her!" Emily hisses through the ear piece.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let her go!"

"No, I think the lady wants to come have dinner with me." The guy twists JJ's arm behind her back, hurting her wrist. He pulls a gun out and raises it to JJ. Morgan does the same with his and trains it on the guy.

"FBI! Drop your weapon! Do it now!" The guys throws JJ to the floor and trys to runs out the back door.

"Alright move in. Now!" Hotch instructs the rest of the team. "Prentiss I want you to locate JJ and get her out first." Emily nods and then they enter the club.

Emily moves to the back and finds JJ sitting against the wall, cradling her right hand to her chest.

"Jen! Are you ok? What happened?" Emily bends down in front of her.

JJ winces, "He threw to ground and I fell wrong. I hurt my wrist."

"Come on let's go." Emily leads JJ outside where three ambulances were waiting. "Hotch, what happened?"

"William hit a couple of people when he was firing his gun before Morgan could apprehend him." He looks at JJ who was leaning into Emily's side. "Is she ok?"

"She hurt her wrist and I think she may need to get it looked at." Hotch nods and calls a medic over. The medic leads them to the ambulance.

"Ok ma'am, I need you to sit down so I can take a look at your wrist." JJ sits down and let's the medic look at her wrist. "Ok it looks like your could be broken but you'll need to get an Xbox-Ray at the hospital." He started to load her up.

"Do you want me to meet you at the hospital?" Emily asks.

"No, don't go." JJ says reaching her hand out for Emily to take.

"Can I ride with you?" She asks the medic. He nods and let's her climb in before he does and shuts the door.

"I think your tendency of being prone to danger is rubbing off on me." JJ says, looking up at Emily who was sitting in the chair about her head.

"Maybe it's just your tendency to break your arm."

"Mm. You remember that too?"

"I remember your Mom calling me. She said you had hurt your arm and they needed to take you to the hospital, but you didn't want to go without me. When I got to your house, you wouldn't let me out of your site."

"I think Mom might have been a tinsey bit hurt when I wanted you to lay in the bed with me, instead of her."

"Oh, I don't think she was hurt. I bet she understood. She saw how close we were the minute you told her about me being your friend."

* * *

**Flashback**

**June 12th, 1990**

**JJ: 5**

**Emily: 9**

**Early in the afternoon on June 12th, JJ's mom was in the kitchen. She was making sandwiches for JJ, Rosa and Eli to eat outside.**

**"Mama! Mom!" Rosa yelled, running in the kitchen. "Mom, JJ's hurt. She fell off the trampoline."**

**Sandy runs outside and sees her oldest son holding her youngest daughter in his lap.**

**"Baby, what happened?" She asked.**

**"Mommy I felled. My arm hurts." JJ cried.**

**"Sweetie I need to see your arm." When Sandy sees her arm, she knew right away that it was broke. "Baby we need to go to the hospital so the doctor can fix your arm." She started to stand up when JJ yelled,**

**"No! I want Emmy! I don't wanna go without her!"**

**"Sweetie we can call her on the way, ok?" When JJ shakes her head, Sandy sighed and nodded her head. "Ok, I'll be right back." She went inside and ten minutes later Emily came running up the sidewalk.**

**"Emmy!" JJ yelled. She was now sitting in her Mom's lap on the back porch. She had an ice pack on her arm which fell to the ground when she jumped up.**

**"Jenny, baby what happend.**

**"I felled and hurt my arm. I didn't want to leave without you." JJ said, snuggling into Emily's side.**

**"Ok, let's loads up. Eli do you want to come or stay here?" Sandy asked the 14-year-old.**

**"I'll stay, so I can tell Daddy what happened." Rosa decided to stay too.**

**At the hospital, the doctor took JJ for an X-ray. When they got back to the room, the doctor gave her an ice pack and told her, she would be back soon to put JJ's arm in a cast.**

**"Emmy, my arms hurts." JJ said. She hadn't stopped crying since they left the house.**

**"I know sweetheart. But it'll be ok. The doctor will put a cast on and then it'll be healed in no time. What color do you want?"**

**"I want you to pick."**

**"Ok, how about...blue. To match your eyes." JJ nodded.**

**The doctor came in then, and gave her the option of dark and light blue.**

**"Which one Jen?" Emily asked.**

**"Dark." The little girl said, her voice muffled by Emily's shirt. **

**"Dark blue, please." Emily told the doctor.**

**Soon the cast was on and they were on their way home. The doctor had given her some medicine and at the moment JJ was fighting it's affects to stay awake, not entirely convinced that Emily would be there when she woke up.**

**"Jenny, I'm not going anywhere, all right? I promise."**

**"Will you seep wid me?" JJ asked, slurring her words only being half-awake now.**

**"Sure. Come on let's go." They went upstairs and Emily climbed into JJ's bed, scooting over for the younger girl. Soon Emily and JJ were both asleep.**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Hospital.**

At the hospital, Emily is allowed to go back into the room with JJ. After the X-ray, the doctor gives JJ a ice pack for her wrist. JJ leaned back into Emily's side.

"You ok?" Emily asks.

"It hurts." JJ replies, buring her face in Emily's shoulder.

"I know it does baby, but hopefully the meds will kick in soon." Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out.

"Who is it?" JJ ask.

"Morgan. He's giving me a heads up. Apparently he told PG about you getting hurt and says she may call me." At that moment her phone rings. "And that would be her."

"Hello?"

_"Hello my Raven Beauty. How is out Blue-eyed Princess doing?"_

"She's doing ok. The pain meds haven't kicked in yet though."

"Mmm. Don't let her tell Mama and Daddy. They'll panick and the kids will think something is up." JJ says.

"Ok, I'll tell her. I'm going to step outside, I don't have good reception in here." Emily steps out of the room and continues talking to Penelope. She decides to hang up when she sees the doctor approaching her.

"Pen I have to go. The doctor is back."

_"Ok, take care of our Blue-eyed Princess for me will you?"_

"Always." She hangs up and walks back into the room.

"We were waiting for you." The doctor says.

"Thanks. What color do you want."

"You pick."

"Do you want dark blue again? To match your eyes?" Emily asks, repeating the question she asked almost 25 years ago. JJ nodded and the doctor pulled out the dark blue tape(?).

* * *

**Hotel.**

Back at the hotel JJ layed down on the bed, the pain meds still making her sleepy. Emily pulls out her phone and called Sandy to let her know JJ was ok.

_"Hello?"_

"Sandy, it's Emily."

_"Emily, thank goodness you called. Michael and I were getting worried. Please tell me JJ is ok."_

"Yes, she's going to be fine. She just got roughed up by the UnSub that's all. Broke her arm."

Sandy sighs, _"Did you stay with her? I know when she was a little girl she wouldn't let us leave the house without you let alone let you leave her side."_

Emily laughed, "I stayed with her the whole time. Rode with her in the ambulance and stayed with her in the room. She even had me pick the color out again. Although we went with dark blue anyway."

_"Yeah, that sounds like Jenny. She was always attached to you from the moment she meet you."_ Sandy says. After talking for a few more minutes, they hang up. Emily looks to JJ's bed and sees JJ's tired blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I want you to lay with me." She whispers, barely awake.

Emily takes her shoes off and quickly changes into some sweats. She climbs into the bed and let JJ lay the pillow on her stomach so she can prop her hurt arm up.

"This brings back memories." Emily says, remembering doing this same thing the last time JJ broke her arm.

"Well, at least your stomach is big enough for the pillow this time."

Emily laughed, "Yeah there's that one small difference." She looks down at JJ. "Go to sleep Jen. Hotch said we would leave tomorrow morning. That'll give you time to rest."

* * *

**Here it is. I know this was supposed to be JJ's and Aubree's birthday, but I had an idea for the ending so I just had to put it in here.**

**Leave reviews, please!**


	12. The Day it Happened (Gracelynn)

**WARNING PLEASE READ: This chapter has scenes of child abuse kidnapping. Grace will now explain some of what happened to her.**

**If this is a trigger for you in ANY WAY please do NOT read! It will not hurt my feelings if you choose to skip this chapter.**

* * *

**August 1st, 2014. Therapist's Office. General P.O.V.**

"Hello Gracie. How are you doing today?" Doctor Katie asks the little girl as she walks into her office. The first 4 months of therapy Alexa and Jon would come in with the girls, and during the last 4 months, Kaitie had been seeing them separately and individually.

"I am fine, Dr. Kaitie. Thank you for asking." Gracelynn sits down on the couch.

"Gracie, do you remember what told you?" Dr. Kaitie asks when she sees the little girl showing her 'fake' emotions.

"Yes, you said that when I am in here, I can show you my real feelings. I won't get in trouble for it."

"Very good, Gracie. Now I'm going to ask you something. Ok?" Gracie nods.

"Ok I need you to tell me about Jackson, all right?"

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"How about you tell what you were doing when the bad man took you?"

"Ok. Can I draw too?" Kaitie often had the girls draw while telling her about the things Jackson did to them. Then she had them tell her that they knew nothing he did was their fault.

"Yes you may. Would you like to get the box of crayons?" Gracie nods and then runs over to Kaitie's bookshelf. She takes the box and goes over to the table and begins to draw a picture. She takes a deep breath and begins to tell of the fateful day three and a half years ago.

* * *

****Flashback** Warning: Recounts of abuse and kidnapping.**

**December 8th, 2010.**

**Three days ago, Gracelynn Marie Johnson celebrated her 5th birthday. Now on the eighth of December, it was an unusual warm day. Cara's tablet said it was nearly 60° degrees outside. She decided to take the kids out and let them explore the outdoors. The leaves on the trees were changing colors and falling off and Cara had just given the class of four and five-year-olds a lesson on when the leaves begin to change.**

**"Ok, everybody. I want to see your bubbles. Can you do that." The line of tikes puffed out their cheeks in the 'no taking' way. They put their hands down by their sides in the 'solider' way Cara had taught them.**

**"All right. Let's go." Ms. Cara opened the door, turned the lights off and led the little tikes out of the room. Once outside, Cara leads the group over to a pile of leaves and told them to each pick up a red, yellow and orange colored leaf. After talking for a few minutes, Cara told them they could go play.**

**(This is the point where Gracelynn starts telling Dr. Kaitie what happened. It will be in Gracelynn's P.O.V.)**

**"Lexie! Lexie! Do you wanna play house wid me?" I ask my friend Alexis Jane.**

**"Yeah! You can be the Mommy and Ty can be the Daddy." Our friends Tyler comes over.**

**"Ok, baby it's time for your nap. Go lay down." I tell Lexie. She goes over to the grass and lays down.**

**"Do you want Daddy to cover you up, baby?" Ty asks her. While he is doing this, I hear someone trying to get my attention. It's a guy. A stranger.**

**"Come here little girl. I have something to ask you." The man says.**

**"My Mommy says not to talk to starnders." I tell him.**

**"Well, I need your help. My puppy dog jumped out of my car earlier and now he's stuck under the car."**

**"What do you want me to do?"**

**"I'm too big to climb under the truck, and I need someone smaller to do it." The man says.**

**"I'm small." I say before I can stop my self. Before I know it, I'm being piled out of the playground. We go over to the truck and I get down on my hands and knees I don't see a puppy so I stand up. The man has his truck door open.**

**"I don't see a puppy under there, mister."**

**"Well, maybe we should go find him, huh? Get in now." Now he has a really tight grip on my arm.**

**"I'm not supposed to go places with strangers." I tell him and try to run back to the playground.**

**"Listen here, you little brat." He says. He grabs my and slaps me. "Get in now or I'll make sure you never see your Mom and Dad again. Do you understand me?"**

**I start to cry. "Please don't hurt me mister. If you let me go I won't tell. I promise."**

**He sighs and picks me up. He ruffly put me in the car. Then he gets in and starts the truck. He pulls out and as he does, I look out the window and see Ms. Cara.**

**"Stop crying before I give you a reason to understand?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So little girl, what's your name?"**

**Again, that little voice says 'Listen to him Grace.' "My name is Gracelynn Marie Johnson."**

**End of Flashback.**

"Grace, Grace. It's alright." Dr. Kaitie moved to sit beside her. "It's ok. Jackson can never hurt you again, ok?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's all my fault! If I didn't talk to a stranger, then he wouldn't have taken me!" Grace says. She has tears streaming down her face and can barely speak.

"No, Grace. It's not your fault. That man lied to you and then took you away. It is his fault and his fault only."

Gracie nods. "Can I finish now?" Dr. Kaitie nods her head.

**Flashback Resumes**

**"Hmm. I don't like that name very well." I frown because I like my name very much. "Your new name will be Lauren Rachel Colby. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes, sir." After a while I realize he's driving too fast to look for the puppy. "Mister where are we going?"**

**"I'm taking you to your new home." He turns onto a dirt road. "Now I want you to be a good little girl. And if you don't, I'll hurt your Mommy, Daddy and your sisters. Do you understand me?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Good. And one more thing. You will call me Father and you will do all the chores I give you. You will not ask about you Mom or Dad. If you choose not to obey me, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear, Lauren?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"I'm sorry. I don't think you heard me. I said 'you will address me by Father.' Now would you like to try that a again?" I nod. "Have I made myself clear Lauren?"**

**"Yes, Father."**

"**Good girl." Then we pull up to a house. We climb out and go inside. "Follow me Lauren."**

**We go to a door and Father opens it. He grabs my arm and takes me down some stairs. "Holly, I have a little sister for you." Father says to a little girl. "I expect you to explain to Lauren the rules. I will be down with dinner later."**

**Before Father can leave, I kick him really hard in the leg and then try to run away. Father grabs me by the arm and slams me down. "I don't know what part of 'you will be punished if you disobey.' You didn't understand, but I'm going to make sure this never happens again." When I try to stand up, he kicks me really hard in the side.**

**"You've been a really bad girl Lauren! And you deserve this!" He takes his belt off and starts whipping me with it.**

**"Say it! I want to hear you say it!"**

**"I d-don't k-k-know what t-to s-s-ay!"**

**"Say 'I am sorry Father. I deserve this and will do better next time.'"**

**"I'm s-s-sorry Father-"**

**"No! That is wrong! Say 'I am sorry Father.'"**

**"I am s-sorry F-father. I d-d-deserve this and w-w-will do b-b-b-better next time."**

**"Good. Now for your punishment, you will not have any lunch or dinner tonight. I expect you to be up, dressed and looking nice when it is time for your chores." He walks up the stairs and slams the door behind him. The other little comes and and says,**

**"Hi, my name is Maggie but he calls me Holly. Did he take you away from your Mommy and Daddy too?"**

**I don't say anything. Instead I continue to cry. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"**

**"I know you do. Can you tell me your name?"**

**"Gracelynn Marie Johnson."**

**"Ok Gracelynn. It is going to be alright. I promise. You just have to do as Father says and you will get food and something to drink. Try not to run out or you will get punished. Also, Father will come in at 12:00 a.m. and give as chores. We have to be standing by the door nicely dressed or we will get punished." After she says all that, she wraps her arms around me and we both fall asleep.**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**For those of you that made it through the chapter, please tell me how I did on setting up Jackson kidnapping Gracelynn and her first punishment.**

**Was if believable?**

**Would you like to read Jaicee and Jenny's kidnapping as well?**

**Review please!**


	13. The Day it Happened (Jaicee)

**WARNING PLEASE READ: This chapter also has scenes of child abuse. In this chapter, Jaicee tells what she was doing before Jackson took her. It will have somewhat detailed scenes of the first time she got 'punished'.**

**If this is a trigger for you in ANY WAY please do NOT read! It will not hurt my feelings if you choose to skip this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Criminal Minds, nor do I own the characters. The characters that are unfamiliar to you I do own.**

**I do not own any of the candy listed. Everything and everybody belongs to their respective owners!**

**Also, just in case you were wondering, Jaicee is 7-years-old in this story. HOWEVER, in the flashback, she is only four-years-old.**

* * *

**August 1st, 2014. Therapist's Office. General P.O.V.**

Once Dr. Kaitie was through talking with Gracie, she called the twins back. First was Jaicee.

"Jai-Jai, are you ready to come back?" The little girl nods and jumps off the couch. She walked over to Kaitie and took her hand.

"Alright, Jaicee, how about you tell me what you've doing."

"Like what?" Jai-Jai asks. She seems to be doing ok, and immediately picks up a crayon that Gracie left on the table.

"Well, can you tell me one really fun thing you did since you were in last time?"

Jaicee thinks for a moment and then her eyes light up. "We have a new swimming pool in our backyard!"

"You do?"

"Yep. And last week, my Mommy and Daddy let us play in it!"

"Well, that's sounds fun. Did you have any accidents?"

Jaicee nods and goes quite.

"You did?" The little girl nods. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, Jenny squirted Daddy with water. And she thought she was going to be punished so she started crying. But Daddy wasn't mad!" Jaicee smiles. "He said that if we could be really quite, then we could sneak up behind Momma and squirt her too!"

"That's good that he wasn't mad. Were you afraid that you were going to get punished Jai-Jai?" Kaitie quietly observes the little girl. She seems to open right up if you assure her that she won't get into trouble for showing her real feelings.

"I was a little." Jaicee colors the house she had been drawing and then continues. "But he said that he and Mommy will never ever hit us. And that if we have accidents like dropping something, then we can come to either Mommy or Daddy and they will help us clean it up and that we will not get punished for it."

Kaitie makes a note in her notebook that the little girl is very open and now believes people when they tell her she will not be punished. "Ok, Jaicee." When the little girl looks at her she continues, "I need you to tell me something, ok?"

"What?"

"I need you to tell me what you were doing right before Jackson took you. Can you do that?"

"Do I have too?" The little girl suddenly looks afraid.

"No sweetheart. You don't have to tell me today. We can wait until next time or until you are ready." Kaitie tells her gently.

"Did Gracie do it?" Jaicee asks. She often wants to follow her older sister's example and be as brave as she is.

"Yes, she told me what happened to her. But Jai-Jai, I need you to know you don't have to do it just because Gracie did."

"No, I want to do it." The little girls nods determinedly.

"Ok. You can start whenever you feel like it."

Jaicee nods and then takes a deep breath. She too begins to tell about that fateful day two and a half years ago.

* * *

****Flashback** Warning: Recounts of child abuse and kidnapping.**

**October 31st, 2011.**

* * *

**Maicee: 9 years old.**

**Mackenzie: 9 years old.**

**Madelyn: 9 years old.**

**Lillien: 5 years old. ****(B-D: Dec. 5th.)**

**Jaicee: 4 years old. (B-D: Nov. 1st.)**

**Jennifer: 4 years old. (B-D: Nov. 1st.)**

* * *

**Today is October 31st, 2011. The kids are all dressed up to go trick-or-treating. It took some arguing and lots of ignoring going on, on Jon and Alexa's part because this month would also be the 10-month anniversary of Gracelynn's disappearance.**

**The oldest triplets, Madeleine, Mackenzie and Maicee are all three dressed up as doctors.**

**Lillien, Gracelynn's twin, is dressed up as a princess. She did not want to go out, because she was afraid that the bad man who took her sister would also take her. In addition, the only way Jon got both Alexa and Lilli to go out, was if he promised they would only go through the neighborhood.**

**Jaicee and Little Jenny were also dressed up as princesses. Jai was going as Cinderella and Little Jenny was going as Snow White.**

**"Mom are you sure that it's safe to go out? What if the bad man is still out there?" Kenzie asked. She could tell that her mom was fed up with the question, but she didn't care. She thought it was very stupid to let her brothers and sisters go out so soon after Gracie was taken.**

**"Mackenzie Joy, if I hear that question one more time, then you will stay here. Is that understood?"**

**The thought of staying alone scared her even more than going out did. However, Alexa was not getting away with that threat so easily.**

**"Alexa Marie! Can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" Jon said, saying it as more of a statement and not a question.**

**Alexa followed Jon into the kitchen and he looked at his wife. "Alexa I am very disappointed in you. To threaten our child with staying home and alone for that matter. I need you to understand something. We may have lost a child on the very awful day. That is no match to what those kids are going through. Alexa we have six, six children in the other room that lost a sister that day." He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Now I understand that you're upset Lex I really do. So am I. But do you understand that threatening Kenz with staying home, alone, was not the best idea?"**

**Alexa nodded with tears streaming down her face and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that to her. I just-I just can't take it anymore. I mean we sent her to school expecting her to be safe and then we get a call saying her teacher cannot find her?" Jon wraps his arms around his wife and lets her cry.**

**She pulls back after a few minutes and wipes her face.**

**"I'm going to go talk to Kenzie." She says and then leaves the kitchen to go and apologize to her oldest child.**

**(Once again, this is the part where Jaicee starts telling what happened. This will also be in her point of view.)**

**Daddy decided to take me, Jenny, and Maddie Trick-or-Treating so Mommy can take my other sisters where they want to go. We go up to Mrs. Sanders' door and Maddie knocks on the door.**

**The door opens and we all shout, "Trick-or-Treat!" Mrs. Sanders gives lots of yummy candy. We get some 'kittles, M&amp;M, and a Hershey bar! Next, we go to my friend Lanie's house. Her Daddy gives us some smarties, chocolate and some Reece's pieces.**

**After a while, we are done with all the houses and go home. Since the sun is still awake, Mommy says we can play outside.**

**"Daddy, Daddy! Come play hide 'n' seek wid us!"**

**"Ok, ok. Go hide alright and I'll count."**

**"Ok!" Jenny and me run over to a tree and hide behind it.**

**We hear Daddy say, "1…2…3…4…" Then Jenny taps me on the shoulder.**

**"Sissy, that man wants you." Jenny says pointing to a strange man by the sidewalk.**

**I go over to him and say, "I'm not 'possta talk to stranders, mister."**

**He gives me and Jenny a creepy smile and says, "Well, I have a surprise you. But you and your sister will have to come with me to see, ok?"**

**I look at Jenny and we nod. We take the man's hand and go over to his truck. Before we can get in, we hear Daddy yelling, "Jaicee! Jennifer! Where are you?" Then we hear Mommy say,**

**"Jennifer Joyce and Jaicee Faith, come out right now! This isn't funny and you are going to be in big trouble!"**

**Suddenly, the strange man picks us up by our arms and throws us in the truck.**

****End of Flashback.****

"I should have listened to Mommy when she said never go over to a stranger, even if he says he wanted to show me something!" Just like her sister, Jai-Jai also has tears streaming down her face and can barely speak.

"Jai-Jai, its ok sweetie. Nothing that happened that night was your fault." Kaitie took the younger girl in her arms. "You don't have to keep going."

"No, I want to. I wanna be brave like Gracie was." She starts talking again before Kaitie can say anything else.

****Flashback resumes.****

**"Mister, my Mommy and Daddy are lookin' for us. We gotta go back." Jenny tried to open the door but it is locked.**

**Suddenly the strange man hits Jenny and me in face and says, "Sit down you little brats! If you do not do as I say I will kill your Mommy and Daddy! Understood?"**

**I nod and get it again.**

**"You are old enough to speak. Now, tell me your names, right now!"**

**"My name is Jaicee Faith Johnson."**

**"Good girl." The strange man said. He starts driving faster and looks at Jenny. "Tell me your name little girl or you will get it again."**

**"My name is Jennifer Joyce Johnson." She looked out the window and says, "When can we see our Mommy and Daddy again?"**

**"Never." He turned down a dirt road. "Now here are the new rules. You will call me Father and only Father. You will not ask about your Mom or Dad, or I will kill them understood?"**

**We begin to nod, but then remember what he said. "Yes, sir-I mean Father."**

**"Good. You will do every chore I give you without complaining. If you choose to disobey me, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear?"**

**"Yes, Father." We both said. **

**"Now, I do not like those names. Jaicee your new name will be Lisa Elaine Colby. Jennifer your name will be Alana Rose Colby. Is that understood?"**

**"Yes, Father." Me and Jenny both say.**

**Then we pull up at a house. We get out and start walking up the steps.**

**I turned around, kick the strange man really hard in the leg, and then try to run away.**

**"God, dammit! You little bitch! Come here!" He threw me to the ground. I tried to run away again and kept kicking him. I wanted to go back to my Mommy and Daddy.**

**Finally, kicked me in the side really hard and I couldn't get up anymore. Then he took his belt and started hitting me in the back with it. "Get up! Now!" I did as he said and we go inside.**

**"Stop that crying right or I swear I will beat you even more!"**

**I know it probably was not a good idea, but I ran over to the table and grabbed a book. I threw it at him and that made him even more mad. He told me to stand right there and then he took Jenny away. When he came back, he grabbed my arm.**

**"Obviously you need to be taught a lesson." He took me to the sink and turned the water on. He stuck my hand under it and I instantly felt pain.**

**"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No, don't! Quit, that hurts!" I started to yell. I started to cry. "Please stop. I'm sorry! I'll do better! I will, I promise!"**

**He clamps a hand on my mouth after slapping me. "Shut up you little bitch! Or you are going to wake my wife!"**

**"Now I want to hear you say it! Say 'I am sorry, Father. I deserve to be punished. I will do better, Father."**

**I could barely speak and my hands felt like they were on fire. I took too long to say the words and he hit me with his belt again.**

**"I" *hit* "want" *hit* "to hear" *hit* "you" *hit* "say it!"**

****End of Flashback.****

* * *

Jaicee is crying really hard and Kaitie decides that the little girl has had enough for today. "Jai-Jai, Jai, calm down sweetie. It's ok." She says soothingly. Kaitie rubs her hand up and down her back.

I need you to breath, sweetheart. Take a deep breath. Like this, in…1…2…3. Out…1…2…3." The little does as told and soon her breathing is under control.

After 10 more minutes, Jaicee is calmed down. Kaitie helps her wash her face and then decide that she can talk to Jenny next time. Dr. Kaitie walks the seven-year-old out of her office and then asks Alexa if she has any questions.

Other than asking what made Jaicee cry, Alexa had no questions and the group went on their way.

* * *

**Once again, for the people that made it through this chapter please review.**

**Next up is going to be the same day but in the afternoon.**


	14. Hospital Visit pt 1

**I realize a seven-year-old normally wouldn't do this, but these girls were taken at a very young age but you have to remember these kids were taken at a very young age.**

**Johnson's Residence August 1st, 2014 3:30 p.m. Jai-Jai's P.O.V.**

Right now me, and my sisters Gracie and Jenny are sitting in our room. When we got home from the hospital after being rescued from the bad man, we all moved into one room together. Gracie is coloring our table and Jenny and me are playing in the floor.

"Ok, little girl. I want you to spell," She stops to think for a few minutes. "Cat,"

I write it down. This summer our Mommy and Daddy taught us how to spell some easy things. They also taught us how to write our name. We even learned how to do something called math! We can add and subtract really good now! "C-A-T" I say. She looks at the paper in her hand and says,

"Good job! Ok, now spell puppy, ki-tt-en," She sounds out, "and dog."

I write those down. "You spelled 'puppy' and 'dog' right but now 'kitten'." Then she shows me the paper. I spelled kitten k-i-t-e-n and not k-i-t-t-e-n.

Then Jenny stands up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She leaves the room after making sure no one will see her.

**Jenny's P.O.V.**

When I am done using the bathroom, I wash my hands. Then I notice a bottle sitting by the sink. It has writing on it, but I don't know what it says. I carry it back to my room.

"Jenny! Gracie! Look what I found!" I dump the bottle of stuff on the floor.

Jenny gasps when I do that. "Jai-Jai! You're going to get into trouble for making a mess!" My eyes widen when she says that. I forgot!

Gracie stops coloring and comes over. "Quick! Pick it up!" We hurriedly put the stuff back into the bottle. "Look, there's some left!"

Jai-Jai picks them up and puts them in her mouth and Gracie hides the bottle in our new toy box.

We hear someone walking towards our room and look at each other.

Maddie appears in the doorway and says, "We're having a movie night tonight. Do you want to join us?"

I look at Gracie and shake my head. "No thanks." She says. Maddie nods and leaves the room.

"She's going to get Mom and Dad!" I say. I look to my bed and see wrinkles in the blanket. "We are going to get into trouble for having a messy bed!" I say and then jump up.

We quickly smooth out the wrinkles and then go over to our table.

"Here, take this paper. Maybe we won't get punished if we act right." Gracie gives us each a piece of paper.

**Jareau/Prentiss Residence 4:15 p.m.**

"Mommy!" Aubree says, skipping over to JJ who was laying on the couch with her head in Emily's lap. She was flipping through channels while Emily read a book.

"Hey Bug! Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. I took a long nap Momma."

"Yes you did. Was bubba up when you got up?"

"No, can we watch a movie?" Aubree asks as she sits down in front of JJ.

"Maybe if you ask Aunt Emmy real nicely, she'll let you pick one out."

Aubree looks to Emily and gives her the puppy dog eyes. She learned pretty quickly that those would get her nearly anything with Emily.

"All right, all right, I guess the peace and quiet is over." Emily says, closing the book. "What do you want to watch?"

"I wanna watch Snow White! In French!"

"Why do we have to watch it in French? I don't know French!"

"Chill Jen. I'll put the subtitles on." Emily says, laughing. She stands up and puts the movie in, selecting 'French' in the language menu. She puts the 'English' subtitles on and then goes to the basement to get Aubree's beanbag.

**Johnson's Residence 6:45 p.m.**

After coloring for a while, Gracie, Jenny and I decided to play shadow puppets. Then I noticed that Jenny was laying really still. It was her turn to make a puppet and me and Gracie had to guess what it was.

"Jenny get up. It's your turn." I say shaking her shoulder. When she doesn't move at all, I throw the blanket off the chair we're laying under. "Jennifer get up! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Jai-Jai she isn't breathing!" Gracie says, pointing to Jenny's chest. I stare at it and it doesn't move.

I jump up and run out of the room. "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy, Daddy, Mommy!" I go downstairs to the living.

Mommy jumps up and says, "Jaicee what's wrong?"

"Jenny's not moving!"

"What? Slow down sweetie, I can't understand you."

"Jenny's not moving and Gracie says she isn't breathing!" I say. I start to cry.

"Jon call 911 now. Maddie call your Aunt JJ. Tell her to meet us at the hospital." Mommy says. She runs upstairs.

The next 15 minutes are a whirlwind. The paramedics people come and go upstairs to see Jenny. Me and Gracie go up there too.

"Grace what happened?"

"No, if I tell you then you'll get mad and punish me." Gracie says. She starts to cry too.

"Grace baby, I need you to listen to me, all right?" Gracie nods. "I promise you that you will not be in trouble, ok? I just need you to tell me and the doctors what happened."

"Jai-Jai went to the bathroom and when she came back she had a bottle in her hand. She poured it out into the floor and Jenny said we were going to get into trouble for making a mess so we cleaned it up. But they're was some left and Jenny put it into her month."

"Ok, can you tell me what was in the bottle? Do you still have it in here?"

"I don't know." Gracie says crying.

"Hey little girl, listen. If you want your sister to live, you need to tell us what happened."

"Hey! Don't talk to my child like that!" Mommy says. She seems really mad.

"Sorry Miss. But I need to know and we don't have a lot of time." The doctor says.

Gracie goes over to the toy box and opens it. She takes the bottle out and hands it to Mommy. The paramedics took Jenny downstairs and put her in the ambulance.

"Only one person can ride with us." The medic says.

"Go. I'll drive the kids to the hospital and meet you there." Mommy says. Daddy nods and climbs in and then Daddy has us get in the car. Once we are all buckled we start driving.

**General P.O.V.**

When they got to the hospital, the doctors told Alexa and Jon to wait in the Pedeatrics' waiting room. Jon looks more tore up than when he left and Alexa says,

"Jon what happened in the ambulance?"

"She crashed. She crashed and they had just got her back when they wheeled her in." He says, getting choked up.

"Mom, is Jenny going to be ok?" Mai asks.

It's all Alexa can do not to break down as she says, "Oh, baby the doctors are going to do everything they can. All right. Come here sweetie." Alexa wraps her arms around Maicee.

Suddenly they all here the words they never want to hear.

_**'Code Blue. Room 2134. Code Blue.'**_

**Here it is! Let me know what you think!**

**Review please!**


	15. Phone Call

**I want to let you guys know that the chapter in Jai-Jai, Jenny and Grace's point of views are going to have bad grammar because during the time they were gone would have been the time where they learned how to improve their speech.**

**If they did not get taken, Grace would have need going in the 3rd grade and the twins would be in kindergarten in the Fall of 2014.**

* * *

**Jareau/Prentiss Residence 5:30 p.m.**

"Aunt Jenny, will you play with me?" Addiesan asks.

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Can we play with my play-doh?"

"Ok, go get it." Addiesan goes over to the corner and digs around in a box. She pulls out the dentist play-doh set and brings it back over to the table.

"What color do you want the hair to be?" JJ asks. Anah comes over to the table and sits down.

"It needs to blue." She says.

"No! I want him to have purple hair!" Addiesan says, yanking the container of blue play-doh out of Anah's hands.

"Hey! I'm gonna tell on you!" Anah says.

"You can't play with us cause you're a big baby!" Addiesan yells.

"Hey, both of you calm down right now." JJ tells them. "Addiesan, you need to use your words to tell Anah what's wrong."

"Anah, I don't want his hair to be blue."

"Ok, that's good." JJ looks to Anah.

"Now, Anah, use your words to tell Addie what's wrong."

"I wanna play with you but your too bossy."

"No I'm not!"

"You are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No I am not!"

JJ stands up, walks over to Addiesan and pulls her back. Emily, who had come down to tell them dinner was ready, walks over to Anah and pulls her back.

"Hey, what is going here?" Emily asks loudly.

"Anah called me bossy!"

"Tattletale!" Anah says back.

"Alright! That's enough, both of you!" Emily says. "Now you can either tell me what happened or you can both go sit in timeout."

The girls huff and both cross their arms.

"Anah, would you like to tell me what happened?" Emily asks the little girl when it's obvious that Addiesan isn't going answer.

"Addiesan won't share her toys wid me."

"Ok, Addiesan do you want to tell me your side?"

"Anah called me bossy!"

"Well, why did she do that? Were you being mean?"

"No, I let her play with us."

"Nu-uh. You did not! You called me a baby!" Anah says at the same time JJ says, "Addiesan Michele!"

"Ok, we're not getting anywhere with this. How about this: The next person to tell me a lie and not the truth will go to bed one hour early."

"Addiesan, I want you to tell me what you doing when all this got started."

"I was playing with Aunt Jenny."

"Anah can you tell me why you called her bossy?"

"Addie taked the play-doh away from me." Anah says. She's now sitting in Emily's lap.

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere. Why did you do that?"

Addiesan shrugs, "I don't want the hair to be blue. I want it purple."

"Why didn't you just tell her that Addiesan? How many times do I have to tell you that you need to share your toys?" Emily sighs. "Would you like it if Anah took the toy you were playing with away?"

"No." Addiesan says.

"No, you wouldn't. So how do you think it made her feel when you took the play-doh away?"

"Pro'bly sad." Addiesan says, starting to understand.

"So, what do you think you do?" When Addiesan shrugs she says, "Do you think you should say you're sorry?"

"Yes ma'am." She turns to her sister and says, "I'm sowwy I tooked the play-doh away."

"Good; now Anah tell Addiesan what your sorry for."

"I'm sorry I called you bossy." The girls hug.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that supper is cold." Emily says as they all walk up the basement stairs. Aubree and Henry had been watching a movie during the whole argument and were now walking behind them.

"What's for supper, Aunt Emmy?" Henry asks.

JJ phone buzzes letting her know she has a voicemail and she picks it up to listen to it. She hears Madelyn's frantic voice telling her to get to the hospital.

"Uh, Em? I'll be right back." She says and walks into the living room.

* * *

**Living Room w/JJ**

JJ dials Alexa's number and puts the phone to her ear. It rings several times before Alexa answers.

"Hello?" Her voice cracks and JJ can tell she's been crying.

"Alexa what the hell is going on? I got a voicemail telling me that Jenny is in the hospital."

"Yeah uh, I'm not real sure what happened. But I think she took some of my sleeping pills. And that combined with the medicine the doctor gave her," Alexa sighs. "It was a really bad combination. She wasn't breathing when the medics got to the house."

"How does it look?" JJ asks, her own voice cracking.

"Not good, Jen. The doctors aren't a hundred percent sure she's going to make it through the night. You need to come down just in case."

"Ok I'll uh-I'll talk to Emily and see if she can watch the kids. I'll be there soon."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." JJ hangs up and runs a hand through her hair letting the tears fall.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the kitchen w/Emily**

"Ok, we have chicken nuggets and chicken strips."

"Can I have chicken strips please, Momma?" Anah asks.

"Yes, you may. Thank you for using your manners." Emily puts a couple of strips on her and Henry's plates.

"Who wants juice?" She asks taking it and the milk out of the fridge and filling glasses up. JJ still wasn't back from the living room so Emily decided to go check on her.

She walks into the living room and sees JJ sitting on the couch. She's talking on the phone and has tears streaming down her face. She hangs up and looks at Emily who had sat down beside her.

"You ok?" Emily asks, rubbing her hand up and down JJ's back.

JJ shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I uh...I need to go to the hospital. Can you watch the kids?

"I guess. But who's at the hospital? And who was that on the phone?"

"That was 'Lexa. Jenny is in the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"She took some of 'Lexa's sleeping pills and that combined with her other medicine was a bad combination."

"Ok, well what do you need me to do?" Emily asks. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No, I can go by myself."

"I don't think you should drive by yourself. Especially in this weather and while you're this upset."

"Weather?"

"Apparently its storming outside."

"Ok."

"Good, cause it wasn't up for discussion." Emily says, standing up.

"Who's gonna watch the kids?" JJ asks in a whisper.

"We can call your parents. Have them come over. That way the kids can finish their supper." JJ nods and goes to get her and Emily's jackets while Emily calls her parents. Once Sandy and Michael arrive, JJ explains what happened and then says that she may need to stay the night at the hospital.

She goes into the living room where the kids had gone after finishing their supper.

"Guys, be good for Nana and Papa, ok?"

"Ok, Momma. Where are you going?" Henry asks.

"Aunt Emmy and I are going to go see Little Jenny. She had an accident and is in the hospital." JJ says.

"Can we come too?" Aubree asks.

"Not tonight. Maybe if she's awake tomorrow you can go see her. Ok?" JJ tells her, not having the heart to tell her Jenny may not wake up.

"Ok. Bye Mommy."

"Bye sweetie." With that JJ walks to the door where Emily is waiting on her. They get into the car and make their way to the hospital.

* * *

**I needed to do this chapter but I promise the next will have more about Little Jenny.**

**Please review! I have only been getting one review for last five or six chapters and I need more!**

**I want at least 5 before I put chapter 16 up!**


	16. Hospital Visit pt 2

Emily and JJ rush into the hospital immediately going to the elevators and up to the Pediatrics' Floor. As soon as they get there, JJ spots Alexa and Jon.

"Jen!" Alexa wraps her arms around JJ.

"Where are the kids?" JJ ask not seeing the other children.

"They're at home with my parents." Jon said.

"Has there been any more news? Why are you out here and not in there with her?" JJ asks.

"The doctor wants us out here until they can examine her. We just got here 10 minutes ago."

"What happened? Jen said she took some of your sleeping pills, but how did she get them?" Emily asks, sitting beside JJ.

"I didn't leave them laying around on purpose, if that's what you're suggesting." Alexa says, getting defensive.

"I wasn't suggesting that at all. I was just simply asking." Emily says.

"I guess I must have accidentally left the bottle out in the bathroom."

JJ sighs, "Alexa, you know how dangerous that can be."

Before Alexa could respond the doctor walks in. "Family of Jennifer Johnson?"

"That's us." Jon says standing up. JJ and Emily stand up too.

"Ok. My name is Dr. Carter. If you will follow me, I'll discuss Jennifer's situation."

"They're family. Anything you have to say can be said in front of them." Alexa says and Emily doesn't miss the look she throws her.

"Ok. Well, we pumped Jennifer's stomach. She took five sleeping pills, which as you know mixed with the other meds that your family doctor prescribed her made a deadly combination. She has slipped into a coma and-"

"Wait, what? A coma? If you only pumped her stomach, then why is she in a coma?" Alexa asks.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were aware of her other injuries." Dr. Carter says.

"Well, she received those injuries over a period of two years. She was recently rescued from her kidnapper." Jon says.

"No, I'm talking about the more recent injuries. The ones that are only a few months old."

"Somebody has been abusing my baby again and I didn't know?" Alexa asks. She starts crying and buries her face in Jon's chest.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Johnson. I thought you were aware of it." Dr. Carter replies, truly looking upset.

"Are the injuries life threatening?" Jon asks.

"Normally they wouldn't be this life threatening, but with her earlier injuries and all that has happened," He sighs, "Yes, I'm afraid they are very life threatening."

"Can we see her?" Jon asks.

"Yes, but please only two at a time."

"Ok, thank you." Jon says.

"You guys go first and then Em and I will go." JJ says.

"No." Alexa says firmly. "I don't her around my baby." She looks to the spot where Emily was standing and when she sees Emily is no longer there says, "See? She feels guilty that she didn't listen to me three years ago when I went to the police. She couldn't even stay here." And with that Alexa walks down the hall to Jennifer's room.

JJ turns and sees Emily pacing a few feet away. She's talking on the phone and when she hangs up she leans against the wall instead of coming back.

JJ walks over and leans against the wall beside her. "Why did you leave?"

"Your mom called. The girls wanted to say goodnight."

"Jon and Alexa went to see Jenny. I'm going to go after them."

"Ok. Do you want me to wait out here?"

"Will you come with me? I don't think I can go in there alone."

"Yeah, of course. Come on."

The two walk into Jenny's room. The seven year old looks very tiny laying in the bed hooked up to the machines. There is a machine motoring her heart and she is wearing a short sleeve peds' gown, so the new bruises are visible on her arms. There's a handprint shaped bruise on her cheek that made Alexa wonder how she ever missed it.

"She looks like she's just asleep." JJ says.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe I didn't know someone was abusing her again." Alexa says her voice breaking.

"How did she hide that bruise on her cheek is what I want to know." JJ says.

After 20 more minutes of just sitting there hoping Jenny would wake up, Emily and JJ head home. Jon and Alexa are allowed to stay because they are family. JJ walks over and gives Alexa and Jon a hug before saying,

"I'll try to come by on my lunch break tomorrow. If I don't make it by then we've caught a case."

JJ and Emily start to walk out of Jenny's room when Alexa grabs JJ's arm stopping her.

"JJ, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." They went over to the corner of the room.

"I thought I told you I didn't want Emily in here?"

"'Lex I-I thought you were just upset because of the Jenny's situation. I didn't know you actually meant it." JJ says. She confused as to why Alexa is suddenly giving Emily the cold shoulder.

"I don't want her around my baby. I'm asking nicely this time something I won't do next time."

"Are you being serious right now?" JJ asks starting to get angry. "Emily had absolutely no idea about the twins' or Grace's disappearance. She came to the BAU nearly seven months after the twins were taken. You have no right to be pissed at her for something she didn't know about." JJ walks out of the room and to the elevator.

Emily followers her and waits for the doors to close before saying,

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Was JJ's simple answer.

"Ok, but I'm here if you to."

The elevator dings letting them know it's arrived at the lobby of the hospital. They exit and then head home to where their own babies await them.

**Here it is!**

**I want 5 reviews before the next chapter!**

**I need to know if this story is getting too boring. I'm only getting a little under eighty views for the last ten or chapters and I has a few hundred for the first few. Do you want more chapters in the little girls point of views? (Grace, Jaicee, Jennifer.)**

**If it is getting boring, send me ideas. Like:**

**Birthdays**

**Picnics**

**Anything else AT ALL.**

**Leave me ideas or comments!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Hippiechic 81: Those answers are coming in the next chapter.**

**LichMaster701: Thank you! You comment made my day!**

**Lexie4MP: I promise those answers are coming up!**

**Thanks to all the guest reviewers!**

* * *

**Saturday, August 2nd, 2014.**

At 8 o'clock the next day Emily walks up the stairs to the twins' room.

"Girls, it time to wake up." She says. She goes over to closet and gets each girl a sweatshirt and matching pants. It's unusually chilly out this morning.

She looks to the bed and sees Anah and Addiesan still sleeping.

"Anah," She says shaking the little girl's shoulder.

Anah opened her eyes and looked at Emily. "Morning Mommy."

"Good morning, baby. It's time to get up ok." She pulled the covers off of the little girl.

"Can I wear something that matches Lucy's clothes?" She asks. Lucy is her American Girl Doll.

"Sure, I picked out the pink sweatshirt and pants. Does Lucy have an outfit like that?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I need you to wake your sister up."

"Ok." She jumps out of bed and goes to the opposite side of the room.

"Be nice, please ok? I'm going to go downstairs to fix breakfast. Do you want cereal?"

"Yes ma'am."

Emily walks downstairs and sees JJ eating cereal with Henry and Aubree.

"Good morning guys." She kisses Henry and Aubs on the head before going to the pantry and pulling out the fruit loops.

An hour later JJ left to go to her parents' house. Emily had to stay behind because Anah and Addiesan insisted on dressing Lucy (Anah's doll) and Brooke (Addie's doll).

"Bye Aunt Emmy. I'll see you tonight." Henry says, hugging his Aunt, Aubree doing the same thing.

"Ok, you two have two choices. You can either let me help you or you can leave your dolls here. Ok?"

Addiesan sighs, "Ok, Momma. Here." She hands Brooke to Emily and let's her put the purple sweatshirt on the doll.

* * *

**BAU JJ's office.**

Early the next morning JJ walks into the bullpen. She goes straight to her office in hopes of getting some paperwork done so she doesn't have to work through her lunch.

As soon as she opened the door she froze, sensing another presence. She took a step inside her hand on her gun.

"Hey Jen." The stranger says.

"What-What are you doing here?" JJ asks. She slowly puts her bag on the table making sure to keep her phone in reach.

"I just want to talk. That's all." He says. He reaches over and locks the door and JJ takes that split second to type out an S.O.S. message to Emily.

She can spell the alcohol on his breath and starts to get scared. He was always worse when he was drinking. "Will, you need to leave. You're not supposed to be around me, remember?"

"Oh, come on Jen. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Now, all I want to do is talk. Maybe about you and Henry coming home? I-I really think that will be best for everyone."

"No, Will. You lost the right to know what's right for me a long time ago. Now you can either leave now or I'll call security."

"No I don't think you'll do that. Know why?" He takes a step closer and lifts his shirt, showing her the gun. "Because you won't do anything to further hurt your kid."

"What do you mean?" JJ asks and then it dawns on her. "What did you do to my children, you son of a bitch!?" She jumps forward and hits his chest.

"Oh, nothing yet. But…I don't want to hurt you or Henry, JJ. Come home with me and our son. No one has to get hurt." He's waving the gun around now and starting to get agitated.

"You're delusional! I'd never go anywhere with you! And if you hurt Henry or Aubree, I swear I will make you pay!"

Will's face was an eerie calm now and that scared JJ even more. "No, see? That's where you're wrong. We," He jesters between them with the gun. "We only have one child. I took care of that other brat so you don't ever have to worry about her again."

"What did you do Will?" She asks, her voice breaking. She secretly taps the 'send' button and hopes that Emily has made it to work by now.

Then, she has an idea. "Ok, ok. You win." She puts her hands in a 'I surrender' jester. "Let's go home." She takes a breath. "Let's go get Henry and then we can go home. But, you'll have to give me gun Will. They won't let us out of the building if you have it." She tries to take the gun and for a second she thinks he buys it. And then,

"You think I'm that stupid, don't you?" He grabs her arms. He hits her in the head with the gun knocking her to the ground, but not hard enough to knock her out. He grabs her arm and jerks her to a standing position.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the bullpen**

Emily walks in and sets her bag down. Her phone, which is in her pocket, buzzes and she pulls it out.

**_From JJ: S.O.S._**

"Shit." Emily mumbles gaining the attention of Derek.

"Everything alright Princess?"

"Where's JJ at?"

"In her office. Why?"

She was cut off by her cell ringing. It was Penelope.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, you need to get to JJ's office quick. Will is in there and it looks like he has a gun." _Penelope rushes out.

"Shit," She mumbles. She hangs up and grabs her out gun prompting Derek to throw a pencil at Reid to get his attention and then he grabs his own gun.

"Mind telling me what's going on Princess?" Derek asks as he and Reid follow emily up the steps and over to JJ's office.

"Garcia said Will is in JJ's office. And he has a gun." Emily says. By then three arrive at JJ's office. She gently tries the doorknob and finds the door locked. Then she yells,

"Will, open the door!" When he doesn't do it, she gives Morgan a nod and he kicks the door in.

When the door was down, three has a clear shot of Will and JJ. JJ has a gash on the side of her forehead from where he hit her, and Will has her pressed against him, once again with the gun pressed against her head.

"Will, put the gun down!" Derek says, as he Reid and emily train their guns on him.

"No, JJ's going to come home with me and Henry. She loves me and going to listen to me like a good girl."

"Will, you don't want to hurt JJ do you?" Derek asks. "If you hurt her, then who will take care of Henry? Think about it man, if you're in jail and she's gone, who will take care of him?"

Will seems to calm down a bit as he says, "He-he won't have anyone." He takes the gun away from JJ's head and puts it on the ground.

Derek slowly puts his own gun away before walking over and cuffing Will.

Emily goes over to JJ and takes her in her arms. "Are you all right?"

"Where's Henry?" JJ asks frantically.

"He's ok, Jen. He's with your parents, remember?" Emily replies soothingly.

"No! He said he did something! He said he took care of Aubree! What if he hurt her?!"

"Ok, ok. Jen, look at me," When JJ obeys, she says, "I'll have Reid call your parents and check on them, ok?"

"I want to see them! I need to see for myself, Emily!"

"Ok, well right now what needs to happen is you going to the hospital to get that cut checked out. And then," She shakes her head when JJ goes to object. "And then, we can either call then ourselves or we can go by and see them. Ok?"

When JJ doesn't answer she says, "I understand you're worried sweetheart. But look," She points to Spencer, who is walking back over to them. "He's going to tell if anything is wrong, alright?"

"Are they ok?" JJ asks frantic.

"They're absolutely fine. In fact, they were just leaving the for the park." Both JJ and Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now let's go have that cut looked at." The two left for the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctor tells JJ that her cut is not deep enough for stitches. Once he is done cleaning and bandaging the cut, the two head upstairs to see Jennifer.

When they get to the Peds' floor however, they are stopped by a nurse after asking for Jaicee's room number. (She was moved early today)

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I need your names. Mrs. And Mr. Johnson has a list of people that are allowed to see Miss Jennifer."

JJ looks confused but gives her name anyway. "Um, JJ and Emily."

The nurse takes a moment to look at the sheet of paper. "No, I'm sorry I don't see a 'JJ' or 'Emily'."

"Are you sure?" JJ asks. "Maybe look for Jennifer Jareau."

"Ah, here it is." The nurse looks at JJ then to Emily. "But I'm afraid I still didn't find the name Emily on here. I'm sorry, but unless your name is on this sheet, then you can't go into the room."

JJ looks at Emily then down the hall toward Little Jenny's room.

"Do you want me to wait on you?" Emily asks, sensing JJ's hesitation.

"Will you? I'll only be a few minutes."

"Of course. Take your time. I'll be right here." JJ nods and goes down the hall to Little Jenny's room.

* * *

**Here it is. In the next chapter the questions:**

**Why is Alexa being a jerk to Emily?**

**Who is abusing Little Jenny?**

**and**

**How did she hide it?**

**Will be answered. Please review! All mistakes are mine.**


	18. Question and Answers

It took an hour and a half to go to JJ's parents house, see the kids were ok themselves, convince Sandy that she would explain what Will did to her later, but not right then, and then convince the kids to stay at Nana's house.

And then they went home. JJ's head was hurting and Hotch had said the team could manage without Emily, that JJ needed her more than they did.

So, they went home, JJ took some ibuprofen and went to lay on the couch. She was, once again, laying with her head in Emily's lap.

"I can't believe Will got in the BAU. And with a gun too! I mean, how is that even possible? He was drunk and carrying a gun, and they still let him in!" JJ asks, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I don't know. I was wondering that same thing. Maybe he…hid the gun really well and didn't start drinking until he got to your office." JJ raises her eyebrows in a 'are you kidding me' kind of and Emily laughs,

"I know it sounds stupid and most likely it's not true, but how else would he get by security? I mean, he had to have gotten there really early, otherwise Hotch or Rossi or someone would have seen him."

"I don't know how he got there, but I do know that there is no way he is getting out of jail now. He's assaulted a FBI agent. Again. He was drunk in public and he basically held you hostage in your office, so I don't think he'll get off with probation and community service this time."

JJ nods again and the two go quiet.

"I'm sorry Alexa didn't put your name on the list." JJ says, her voice quiet.

"It's ok. I don't really know them anyways."

"No, you're just the person that helped rescue her children and bring the home safely." JJ says sitting up and pressing a hand to her head when she gets a head rush from sitting up too quickly.

"Easy Jay. I know I did that, but beyond that…it's not like I socialized with her."

"She blames you."

"Wait. What? What do you mean?"

"I mean-she doesn't blame you. But," She sighs. "She's angry at the team. She's angry because she thinks we could have done something more to help find Grace and the twins. And-and she can't get over the fact that you joined the team seven months after they went missing."

"Have you talked to her?" Emily asks, but regrets it when she sees the hurt look on JJ's face.

"Of course I have! I've explained to her a million times that you came _after_ they went missing. And I've explained to her a million times that you came two months after we quit looking as a whole team for them." JJ lays back down and says, "She's just pissed because she knows that if I had told the team about them being my nieces, then Hotch would have found a way for us to keep looking."

It's silent for a few moments and then, "Maybe I should have. Maybe if I had told him back then, then we could have kept looking for them." Her voice is low and quiet and sad.

"Jenny, look at me." When she obeys, Emily says, "Nothing you did caused the team to not be able to find them. Ok? You guys looked for four months and still couldn't find them, but that doesn't mean it was in any way your fault." JJ nods.

"How's your head feeling?"

"It's ok. I think the ibuprofen's kicked in."

"That's good." Emily looks at the clock and seeks it's almost lunch time. "Do you want some lunch?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Ok." Emily gets up and goes to make the lunches.

After they ate, it was nearing 1 o'clock and JJ knew that the kids would be at home with Alexa and Jon. She needed to know who was hurting Jenny and she had a feeling that Gracelynn and Jaicee would know, even if she was able to hide it from Alexa and Jon.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Emily asks, walking over to JJ.

JJ doesn't jump, like she already knew Emily was there and says, "I think we should talk to the girls about who's been hurting Jenny."

"How do you know for sure that she told them? I mean, she could have been hiding it from them too."

"It's worth a shot though. Maybe they were the only ones she told and they can give a good enough description so we can find him."

"Ok." Emily nods. "When do you want to go?"

"Now would be a good time. Alexa's not going to like that you came with me."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to tell her that if she wants us to find the person that has started abusing her daughter, then she's going to have to suck it up and deal with you coming with me." JJ says this as she's walking to the front door and Emily has to too hurry to the light off in the kitchen and then run to catch up to her.

"Ok, that works for me." She pulled her own jacket on and then held the door open. "You ready?"

* * *

The drive over to Alexa and Jon's house takes almost thirty minutes and by the time they get there, the ibuprofen JJ took is starting to wear off. Emily gives her a couple more and then they get out of the car.

They go up to the door and knock. A few seconds later Jon opens the door.

"JJ, Agent Prentiss. What can I do for you today?" He asks.

"Hi Jon. I was wondering if we could talk to Gracie and Jaicee. I uh…I think they can help us find who has been abusing Jenny again."

"If there is any way that you can catch this bastard, then please do whatever it takes. Just…just be easy with girls, ok? They've been on edge all day. They still think that we're going to change our minds and 'punish' them." Jon sighs and opens the door a little wider, letting Emily and JJ in.

"They're upstairs." Jon points to the stairs and then goes back to the kitchen.

Upstairs JJ and Emily stop in front of a door that had a sign that said 'Gracelynn, Jaicee, and Little Jenny's Room. Please Knock.' JJ knocks softly and pushed the door open.

"Hey guys," She says. "What are you up to?"

"Hi, Aunt Jenny! What are you doing here?" Gracelynn asks.

"Well, me and my friend Emily are here to talk to you about something. Is that ok?" JJ asks, coming into the room and sitting down.

"Yeah, I guess it's ok." Gracie says, coming over the her bed where JJ is. Jaicee went over to her bed where Emily is.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks.

"Well, you know your sister is hurt and in the hospital?" JJ asks.

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy says that her bein' in the hospital is not our fault. That a bad man has been hurting her and no one knew." Gracie says.

"Grace don't! We'll get in trouble if we talk 'bout it!" Jaicee says.

Emily and JJ exchange a glance. "Jaic', who told you, you would get into trouble?" Emily asks her.

"We can't say. He'll hurt us too." Gracelynn says.

"Sweetie, listen to me. If you and Jai-Jai know who hurt Jennifer, then that means you guys are the only ones she told." JJ says. She looks at the two girls who look like their having a silent conversation.

"The only thing you have to do is tell us what he looks like and where you may have seen him before. Does that sound like something you can do?"

"If we tell you, are you gonna catch the him and put'em in jail?" Jaicee asks. She's learned that Alexa and Jon won't punish her for messing up the way she talks every once in a while.

"Yes, yes we will catch him and put him in jail. He will never be able to hurt any of you after that. Ok?" Emily tells her.

Jaicee nods and takes a deep breath. "The man that is hurting Jenny is one of Father's friends. Whenever Father made us say our letters or give us really hard spelling tests, he would be there."

"Did he ever do anything to you guys? Or was he just there to see you do those things?" Emily asks, starting to write in who notebook.

"BJ liked to yell at us. He always told Father we were being bad cause he knew Father would punish us."

"Ok, you guys are doing really good. Just a couple more questions, ok?" Emily says.

Gracie nods. "What else."

"What did BJ look like? Did he have blonde hair or brown hair?"

"Blonde. But short like yours." Jaicee says, referring to Emily's shoulder length hair. "But it was darker than Aunt Jenny's blonde hair." She adds.

"Ok, that's really good. Now, can you remember what color eyes he had?"

"Brown like yours." Grace says.

"How tall was he sweetie? Tall like Emily or short like me?" JJ asks.

"Tall like Emily." Jaicee says.

Emily nods and writes on her notepad. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, 5'8. "Ok, two more questions and then we will all done. Is that ok?" The girls nod.

"Alright, do you know what his name is? Or was he only called BJ?"

The girls look at each other like they're trying to decide if they should answer. "I heard Father call him Bryce Jackson before." Gracie finally says.

"Ok, last question. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, ok?" When they nod, Emily continues. "How did Little Jenny hide the bruises?"

Jaicee sighs before saying, "Jenny said that a girl was in the house. Whenever BJ came to our window at night, and made her leave, a girl was in the car." Jaicee chokes on her tears a little and then says, "She said that after BJ punishes her, the girl helped her clean up her cuts and put makeup on her bruises."

JJ sighs. "Ok, did she tell you what this girl looks like?" JJ asks.

"You said two more questions and we would be done. That's not two, it's three! We've already said too much and now he's gonna find out and punish us too!" Jaicee says, starting to get upset.

"No, no, no. No he won't! We are going to find him and we are going to put him in jail. Listen, listen to me." JJ bends down in front of the two smaller girls and says, "We will never let him lay another hand on any of you ever again. Ok?" By the end of this all three blondes are breathing hard and have tears streaming down their faces. Emily has bent down beside of JJ and put a hand in her back.

"We just need to know her hair and eye color." Emily says softly. "That's all. Then we will be all done, I promise."

Gracelynn takes a deep breath and then says, "She said the girl had brown hair and green eyes."

"You guys did a really good job. I am so proud of you for being our little helpers." JJ wraps her arms around the two girls.

"What happens now Aunt Jenny. Are you gonna go to his house and take him to jail?" Grace asks.

"Not yet, first we have to call our friend PG. Then we tell her what BJ looks like and she uses her special computer powers and she'll find out exactly where he lives. Then me and my teammates and my boss will go and take him to jail." JJ simplifies.

* * *

20 minutes later, JJ and Emily walk back outside. After talking a little with Jon, they agreed to call him as soon as the arrest has been made. Walking to the car, Emily pulls out great phone to call Garcia and give her the descriptions.

After that JJ and Emily stop at Michael and Sandy's house to pick the kids up and then they head home.

**Here it is! I hope this answers all the questions you may have had.**

**Please review! I want at least 5 before the next chapter!**


	19. Flashback

**I know this chapter flashback seems kind of misplaced, but I decided to do this chapter because I couldn't think of anything to write following the last chapter.**

**So here it is. This will take place two weeks before JJ's birthday and then will skip straight to it. Emily has just turned 12. JJ is turning 7 and going into the second grade. Emily will be in 7th grade.**

**Chapter 18 will follow up with BJ and his helper getting arrested and maybe another visit to see Little Jenny in the hospital.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Thursday, June 28th, 1991.**

**Emily: 12**

**JJ: 6**

**"Mother, please. Why do we have to go now?" Emily asked, upset.**

**"Emily, dear, I'm sorry, we just do. Ok? I don't understand what the big deal is anyway. You're ten years old. Most ten years olds would be thrilled to go." **

**Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. She had told her mother a million times that the next couple of weeks were going to be about setting up for JJ's birthday.**

**"Ok, well, my bag is in the car and I'll be upstairs." Emily started up the stairs and then stopped and turned around. "You know, you should just let me stay here. By myself. Because I've cooking my own meals for the past two and a half years. And I'm pretty sure I can figure out the laundry by myself too." With that she turned and stomped up the stairs to her room.**

**Once there she took the phone that was by her bed and dialed JJ's house number. Elizabeth didn't know she had this phone as the bills were payed for by one of her nannies and the fact that Elizabeth never stepped foot into her room. Not even to say goodnight to Emily.**

**The line rang three times before Sandy answered.**

**_"Hello?"_**

**"Mrs. Jareau? It's Emily. Could I speak to JJ please?" Emily asked.**

**_"Oh, Emily. It's nice to hear from you. Yes, JJ is in the backyard. I'll go get her." _Emily heard the sound of a phone being set down and then a few moments later she heard the younger blonde's voice.**

**_"Hello?"_**

**"Hey, sweetie."**

**_"Emmy! What are you doin'?"_ The blonde asked excitedly.**

**"Nothing right now. What are you doing?" Emily asked, relaxing back against her pillows.**

**_"I'm playin' tag with Rosa and Eli. And I'm it!"_ JJ said. She plopped down on the couch, holding the phone to her ear.**

**"You are? Well, are you a good tagger?"**

**_"Yep! Emmy, when are you gonna come over?"_ JJ asked.**

**"Well, actually, that's why I called. My mom told me told me that we're going to take a trip to the Caribbean." Emily said.**

**_"Oh. So it's kinda like a vacation?"_**

**"Yeah kinda. But we're also going to be gone for two weeks." Emily said and waited for it to dawn on JJ that she was going to have to miss her birthday.**

**_"Ok…but wait. My birthday is two weeks from today."_ JJ said.**

**"Yes, I know sweetie. But I promise that if I miss your birthday, then I will make it up to you. Ok?"**

**JJ sighed. _"Ok…but will you at least call me?"_**

**"Of course I will sweetheart. I will try my best to call you every single day. Ok? And I promise that I'll call you on your birthday as soon as I wake up on that day. Deal?"**

**_"Deal. But, if I wake up and you don't call, can I call you first?"_ JJ asked. Emily could the sadness in her voice, but knew she was trying to hide it because JJ knew how Emily's mother could be.**

**"Yes. Yes, of course you can call and wake me up." Then she heard her mother telling for her.**

**"I have to go Jen. My mom's calling for me. I'll call you tonight to say goodnight. Ok?"**

**_"Ok Emmy. Bye. I love you."_**

**"I love you too, Jenny." The two hung up and Emily went downstairs.**

* * *

**Five days later. Wednesday, July 3rd.**

**Emily: 12**

**JJ: 6**

**Emily sat down in her hotel room and reached for the phone. It was 8:30 and as she had done every night for the past five days, Emily was getting ready to call JJ. The phone rang several times before Sandy picked up.**

**"Oh Emily, thank goodness you called."**

**"Sandy? What's wrong?"Emily asked worried.**

**"Oh, JJ has been sick all day and now she can't seem to fall asleep. She's got a tummy ache and says she wants to hear the sunshine song in French, but I'm afraid I don't know what's she talking about."**

**"Can I speak to her, please?"**

**"Of course. Here she is."**

**"Emmy?" Emily heard JJ's tired and weak voice.**

**"Hi, sweetheart. Your mommy says you don't feel good. What's wrong?"**

**"My tummy hurts."**

**"Your tummy hurts?"**

**"Yeah." JJ whisper.**

**"Well, can I do something to make it feel better?" Emily asked, wishing she could be there with JJ.**

**"Can you sing?"**

**"Sure, I can do that. What do you want me to sing, baby?"**

**"The Sunshine song. In French."**

**"Ok, I can do that. Are you laying down?"**

**"Mm-hmm."**

**"Do you have Teddy with you?" When she got another 'mmhm' in response, she said, "Ok, here I go."**

* * *

**_Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de soleil  
Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris  
Vous ne saurez jamais ma chère, combien Je vous aime  
S'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas mon rayon de soleil_**

**It didn't long for Emily to realize JJ was asleep and for Sandy to take the phone back.**

**"Thanks for doing that, Emily." Sandy said.**

**"No problem. Goodnight Sandy."**

**"Goodnight Emily."**

* * *

**Morning of the 12th**

**Emily: 12**

**JJ: 7**

**Emily walked up the pathway to JJ's house. She had convinced the pilot to bring her back home early so she could surprise JJ.**

**Emily knocked on the door and a few seconds Sandy opened it.**

**"Emily, I didn't think you would be back until Saturday."**

**"I decided to come back and surprise JJ." Sandy let Emily in and told her to wait in the kitchen. Rosa was there adm smiled when she saw Emily, she knew how much this would mean to her baby sister.**

**On the staircase, Sandy stopped her youngest child.**

**"Jenny, baby, do you remeber what you daddy and I last night that you wanted for your birthday?"**

**JJ shrugged. "I wanna see Emily. But she can't come, so she's gonna call later."**

**Sandy nodded and let JJ walk into the kitchen. She didn't see Emily at first.**

**Emily came up behind her and picked her up whispering"Boo." In her ear.**

**"Emmy!" JJ squealed. "You came!"**

**"Yeah I did. I promised I wouldn't miss it, remember?"**

* * *

**Later that night Emily sat in the living room floor with JJ and her new toys.**

**"Did my little princess have a good birthday?" Michael asked.**

**"Yeah! It was the bestest!" JJ said.**

**"Well, good, I don't like for my princess to be sad."**


	20. Getting Answers and Closure

**I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

The next day, Emily and JJ discuss what they had learned with the team. After waiting what seemed like hours for Penelope to get an address for Benjamin Jackson Roscoe and his 'helper' Jacqueline Thomas, the team was finally able to suit up and go to their house.

The drive is only fifteen minutes long and the whole JJ was staring out the window.

When they finally pulled up, Hotch told his team to wait for the signal from the SWAT team. While they were waiting, Emily looks to JJ.

"Jay, are you alright?" Emily asks.

"I'm fine." JJ says, even though she knows Emily won't believe her for a second.

"Mariposa, look at me please."

The use of the nickname Emily hasn't used in almost fifteen years makes her glance over.

"I just wish this was over already. I wish we had already went in and got these assholes." JJ says quietly.

"I know sweetie. So do I, but we just have to take it one step at a time. And the first step is to not get hurt during this arrest. Ok?"

JJ nods and then looks at Hotch. He has his head turned towards them and gives them a nod. The SWAT team has arrived and they were now going to the front door.

The team all climbs out of the car and they run to the door. Derek knocks on the door, yelling out,

"Benjamin Roscoe, FBI, open up!" A man in his late-twenties opens the door.

"Are you Benjamin Roscoe?" Hotch asks. They all know it's him from Grace describing him, but they still have to ask.

"Yes. Can I help you?" He asks.

"Yes, we need you to come down to the station with us and answer some questions." Hotch says. A lady, in her mid-twenties, walks up to BJ.

"Benny, what's going on? Why are the police here?"

"They want me to go down to the station and answer questions." BJ says.

"Questions about what?"

"They regard the kidnapping of the Johnson and Jacob children." Aaron tells them. "Now, please step out of the house and follow us.

BJ and Jackie sigh but nod their heads and grab their coats.

* * *

Back at the precinct, Aaron and Derek do the interview on BJ, while Dave and another officer do Jackie's.

Spencer, Emily and JJ are watching the interviews through the two-way mirrors.

Finally, after going at it for almost three hours, Dave and Officer Roy finally got Jackie to turn on BJ.

She said she hadn't wanted to take Jenny, but BJ had threatened her. She also said that while she hadn't done any physical harm to the little girl, she still hadn't tried to stop him. She had only dressed Jenny's wounds, calmed her down and made sure she was safely back in her room.

* * *

**Interview Room #3**

Aaron walked back into the interview room. David had just informed him that Jackie had told them that taking Jennifer in the middle of the night was all BJ's idea. She didn't want to do it nor did she want a part in torturing the little girl.

"Alright, Benjamin. Time to talk. Jackie just told her side of the story. Ratted you out. It's all on you now. Maybe, just maybe, if you talk to us, we'll tell the DA **(is that what it's called?)** that you cooperated." Aaron told him.

"I already told you. I ain't got nothing to do with the little brat being the hospital." BJ spit out.

"Benjamin, were you friends with Jackson Colby?"

"Yeah. So?"

"During the time that he held Jennifer, her sisters, and Margaret Jacobs captive, did you ever go and visit him at his house?" Aaron asks.

BJ sighs. "So what if I did? Doesn't mean I knew the little brats were there."

"No, it doesn't." Derek says. "Do you know how Mr. Colby's wife and mother and father-in-law were killed?"

"They were killed in a car accident. Real tragic. But, what does that got to do with me being here?"

"What did you do?" Derek asks. "Were you pissed at Maggie for calling police? Huh? You were pissed that you could no longer assist in torturing these kids. Beating them till they were black and blue?"

"No, no! That's not it at all!" BJ yells, starting to get fed up.

"Did you want to finish the job? Because Jackson wasn't able to do it? So you decided to help out?"

Eventually, BJ somewhat confessed to it. Said that all he wanted to do was scare her a little.

BJ and Jackie are led out and to a holding cell. They would have their court date a few months from now, and then join Jackson at the state prison.

* * *

Emily and JJ make a stop at Alexa and Jon's house before heading back to Quanico. They park and the head to the door. Once inside, they sit down on the couch with Jon and Alexa across from them.

"What's going on?" Alexa asks.

"Uh…we just wanted to let you know that the person that has been abusing Jenny was arrested today."

Alexa lets out a gasp before falling into Jon's arms. "So…it's over. My babies are safe now?" She says.

"Yeah, yeah their safe." JJ says. Then she remembers that Jenny is still in the hospital. "Um, has-has there been any news on…on her condition?"

"The doctor says that it's more a 'if' she wakes up then when." Alexa has tears running down her face. She had just gotten her baby back and now there's a strong possibility that she will lose her forever.

"Oh." Is all JJ can say and she lets Emily wrap an arm around her.

After talking for a few more minutes, JJ and Emily leave. They head back to Quanico and finish their paperwork before heading home.

* * *

**Here it is!**

**Also, please read and review my new story. It's called Best Friends Forever. It's about JJ and Emily as kids.**

**Please review on here or on that story and give me ideas of what kind of flashback you guys want.**

**Enjoy!**


	21. Danger is Approaching

**This chapter is going to be broken into two parts. **

**The first part will be kind of a flashback type thing. Like this is what happened in the missing time. **

**The second part will be in present time.**

**I may or may not involve the Johnson Family. If I do, then it will only be one or two members.**

* * *

**October 3rd, 2014. Quantico, Virginia Elementary School.**

**8:00 a.m.**

JJ and Emily each walked their respective kids in the door of the Elementary.

They stopped in the hallway a few feet from Ana and Addiesan's kindergarten classroom.

"Ok, guys, tell Aunt Jenny and Aubree and Henry goodbye." Emily told the girls.

Anah went over to JJ while Addiesan said goodbye to Henry and Aubree. Then they switched. Aubree and Henry gave a quick goodbye to Emily before everyone separated.

In Aubree's classroom she ran over to the teacher.

"Mr. Bowman," She held up a Walmart sack. "I bringed the gold fish."

"Oh, good. We can have those for morning snack."

"A.J. come give mommy a hug and kiss. I have to get to work."

"Ok." Aubree went over to JJ. "Bye Mama. Are you gonna pick us up?"

"I'm not sure baby. If I don't get to then you'll go home with Miss Alex. Ok?"

"Ok mommy."

"Now, remember what I said. Don't let anyone touch your badge or someone might take it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Kiss." A.J. gave her a kiss. "Thank you. Be good today. You too Henry." She told the little boy to which he nodded. "I love you guys."

"Love you Mama." Love you too." Henry and A.J. said in unison.

JJ walked out of the classroom and met with Emily who was waiting on her.

* * *

**9:00 a.m.**

"Aubree, would you like to help me pass out the Gold Fish?" Mr. Bowmen asks.

"Yes, please."

"Ok. Go wash your hands in the bathroom please and then you can hand out the napkins." Aubree ran over to the bathroom that was in the room and quickly washed her hands. When she came back, Mr. Bowman had already got the napkins out and opened the Gold Fish.

"Give everyone one napkin please."

Aubree handed everyone a napkin while Mr. Bowman went behind her and gave everyone the Gold Fish.

* * *

**9:30 a.m.**

"Ok, raise your hand if you are done with your snack."

When all the hands went up, Mr. Bowman passed trash can around and let them throw their trash around.

"Ok, now I need everyone to line up at the door, please."

"Mr. Bowmen, where are we goin'?" Sara asks.

"Well, since its a nice day out, I think we can take an early recess. Does that sound ok?"

A chorus of 'yeses' came in response.

* * *

**10:20 a.m.**

"I need everyone to go their cubbies and get their show and tell items that they brought.

It took everyone 5 minutes to get their stuff.

"Now come sit on your place on the rug, please."

Once everyone was there he sat down on the chair that was at the head of the rug.

"Alright who wants to go first?"

Aubree raises her hand and the teacher calls on her. "Aubree come up here to the front and remember to talk nice and loud so everyone can hear you. Ok?"

"Ok." She sits down in Mr. Bowman's chair and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a mini badge and holds it up.

"This is my FBI badge. My Momma gave it to me and said that now I can be an FBI agent too, just like her. All my Aunts and Uncles were these when they go and take bad guys to jail."

"That was very good Aubree. Can you pass it around so everyone can see it?"

Aubree shook her head and said, "Mama made me promise not to let anyone touch it."

"That's ok. Just hold it out so everyone can see. Like this." He cupped his hands and held them out.

After everyone was done looking at the badge, Mr. Bowman called on Sara.

"Sara, what did you bring to show and tell today?"

Sara was six-years-old. She has shoulder length brown curly hair and big blue eyes. "I brought my dolphin and penguin." She held the stuffed animal up. "My dolphin's name is Squeaky and my penguin's name is Mr. Tux 'cause he looks like he has a tux on."

"Where did you get Squeaky and Mr. Tux Sara?"

"At SeaWorld! We went there this summer!" Sara replied excitedly. "We went and saw the dolphins and penguins and we went to a dolphin show! The dolphins had to tricks and when they did tem right, then they got fish as treats. I even got to give them one!"

* * *

**10:45 a.m. (Present Time) Front Office.**

A man walks into the school. He's about 5'8 and has brown hair and green eyes. He's carrying a backpack. Inside is a deadly weapon he'll only use if he has too. He goes into the office and up to the desk.

"I need to speak with Terry. Terry Bowman."

"I'm sorry sir. But I'll need to see an ID. We don't allow parents to just walk in here without one."

"I'm not a parent. I just need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry. But you'll have to show me an ID or you'll have to leave."

The man sighs deeply. He didn't want to use this early, but he'll do it if he has to. He reaches into the backpack and pulls out the weapon. He lazily lays it on the desk with his hand still on it.

"Now, am I going to have to use this? Or can you point me to Terry's classroom?"

The lady's eyes grow big and she says, "He's the second door on the right. But please…there's only little kids in there. Please don't hurt them." She slowly reaches under the top of the desk and pushed a button. It's a button that will alert the police of danger.

"Please, just put the gun down and I'll call him in here. No one has to get hurt."

"No. I don't think I want to that." He turns to go and then stops. "Oh and if you call the police…well then, I'll have to use this."

* * *

**Here's the first part. **

**5 reviews please. **

**Let me know what you think will happen. **

**Who's the guy and what will he do?**

**Also, Sandy and Michael have moved back to Pennsylvania. I decided that their house in Quantico will be their summer home.**


	22. The Past is not Always Gone

**10:50 a.m.**

Mr. Bowman's class was just finishing up show-and-tell time when the door to the classroom opens. MR. Bowman turns his head to see who the intruder is and sees the guy from the office.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't just walk in here like that." Mr. Bowman tells the man.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man asks.

Mr. Bowman takes a moment to look the man over but didn't recognize the man. "No, I'm sorry. But I don't recognize you."

"That's funny. Because I remember you real well. I remember sitting in this class. I remember talking with my sister. And I remember that day, that day that disaster struck this entire school." He jesters around with the gun.

Mr. Bowman's eyes widen and he looks around, thankful that the gun is on the man's left side, out of sight from the kindergartners.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the BAU.**

In the BAU conference room, Hotch walks into the room and turns the TV on. He flips to the news channel and the room is silent as the team watches the news broadcast about a school shooting. It only takes JJ a second to realize just what elementary it is.

"That's Henry and A.J.'s school!"

Hotch nods. "As you know, JJ, Emily, and myself all have kids who go to this, our first priority needs to be locating and taking down this unsub."

When JJ goes to protest, Hotch holds up a hand silencing her. "JJ, I promise you that we will your and Emily's kids out as soon as it is safe. But, we need to treat this like any other shooting. Locate the unsub, take him down, and then we can get the kids to safety."

"I understand sir." JJ says.

"Good. Now, lets go. The faster we get there, the faster we can take down this man." The team loads up and goes to the Elementary.

Once there, they introduce themselves to the officers and then get to work.

* * *

**Back at school**

"Sir, please. Just put it down and we can talk about whatever it is that is the problem."

"Do these kids know what you did? DO they know that you caused my sister's death? Huh? Do they?!" Him yelling catches the attention of the aid, Miss. Bridget.

"N-No, they don't. Please...just...let's talk this out. I'm sure whatever it is can be solved without putting these children in harm's way."

"Sir, is there a problem?" Bridget asks.

Ignoring the question, the man looks back at Mr. Bowman. "Here's what is going to happen: You are going to sit there and watch these little kids be terrified. If you move or make any sudden movements to the door, then you will pay. I'll start by hurting these little ones, one by one, until there are no more left." The gunman points to the chair at Mr. Bowman's desk. "Now, sit." Mr. Bowman obeyed sitting down and keeping his hands raised in front of him.

"Just...just listen. Ok? All you have to do is put the gun down and we can talk about this."

"Shut up! I can't think with your big month running!"

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the School**

"We have been looking through footage but so far we haven't located him." An officer says.

Hotch nods. "Ok, Garcia I need you to help them look through the security videos. The rest of you go through the teachers' backgrounds, see if any of them have any priors that could lead to this."

The team dispersed and went on with their jobs. About 10 minutes later an officer brought the lady from the office over to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner. This is Nicole James. She works in the office. She says she knows where the gunman is."

"Ok, Morgan." Derek comes over when he hears his name. "You and Reid sit down with Ms. James and go over her statement."

Morgan and Reid take Ms. James over to a table and sit down with her.

"Ok, Ms. James. Can you tell me about the man that you saw?"

"Yes. Um...he came in around 10:30 and asked to speak with Mr. Bowman, one of the kindergarten teachers. I told him he needed an ID or he would have to leave and that's when he pulled the gun out. He said to tell him where Mr. Bowman's room was or he would shoot me."

"Ok. Can you describe him for me?"

"Uh...h-he had a black sweatshirt and blue jeans on. He had short brown hair and was carrying a backpack."

Reid nodded. "All right, we're going to set you up with a sketch artist. Ok?" Ms. James nods and the sketch that was there came over to her.

"What did you find out?" Hotch asks.

"The man we're looking for is most likely in Mr. Bowman's classroom." Hotch nods. "Hotch, that's A.J. and Henry's teacher. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He sighs before looking around. JJ and Emily are preoccupied with looking through files. "OK...uh...no one tells JJ this until we are certain that is where he is. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir," Garcia calls out to him. "We got a hit with the sketch. The guy you're looking for is Trevor Jones." A picture of him popped up.

"Ok. Does he have any priors?"

Garcia pushed a couple of keys and then said, "No, but get this. When he was five-years-old, the kindergarten class he and his sister were in, was ambushed (correct word?) by a gunman."

"Where is his sister now?"

"She died. According to Trevor, Taylor Jones tried to talk the gunman down. And as soon as he lowered the gun, his teacher, one Terry Bowman, tried to take it away. The two fought and the gun ended up going off and hitting Taylor in the shoulder. She died in surgery that night."

"That's the stressor." Hotch says. "Officer Ramsey, get the SWAT team in place." The officer nods and gives the men the orders to take their places.

**Back in the Classroom**

Things were exculpating quickly. Mr. Bowman has not yet figured who Trevor was, and that made Trevor very angry.

"You!" Trevor shouts, pointing to brown headed little girl. "What is your name?"

"M-my name is L-lacey Goldman."

"Come here!" The little girl stands up slowly and goes over to Trevor. Trevor grabs her by the arm and pointed the gun at her.

"Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to remember who I am or this little angel gets it."

**Outside**

The police officers that had went inside to clear the first kindergarten class, had just finished bringing the last one out when everyone heard a gunshot ring through the air.

* * *

**Here is the second part. I decided to go ahead and make this more than just two parts.**

**Review!**

**Who do you think got shot?**


	23. Author's Note Important Please Read!

I was wondering if you guys would like to read about the little girls days when they were being held in captivity by Jackson.

I would probably start with chapter 1 as Gracelynn's 5th birthday. Then the 2nd chapter as the day she was taken.

Let me know if you want this and I'll start as soon as possible!

I'll give you guys about a week or so and then compare whether or not you want to.

Thanks!


	24. Rescue

**I think this may be the last chapter until I can get a few chapters of the new story (When will Help Come?) up. This story will follow Gracelynn, her sisters and Maggie through their time being held by Jackson.**

* * *

_Previously_

_The police had just finished clearing the first floor and were making there way out with first kindergarten class._

_The last kindergartner had just made it out of the building when everyone heard a gunshot ring through the air._

* * *

The next few minutes were a flurry of motion and chao s. As soon as Anah and Addiesan spot Emily, they run too her, with their teacher calling out to them.

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Anah, come here girls. Listen too me. Ok? Listen, are you hurt?"

"No, Momma. But what happened? Why are you here and what was that noise?" Anah asks. Addiesan is in tears and unable to speak while JJ tries to calm her down. The background is now filled with screaming and crying five and six-year-olds.

"There is a bad guy in the school, baby. I need you guys to try to calm down and listen to me. Me and Aunt Jenny have to go get the bad guy and I need you to stay with Ms. Lindsey. Ok?"

"No, Mommy! I wanna stay with you! Don't make me go!" Addiesan shouts, finally finding her voice.

"I know you do, baby. Come here." Emily wraps the twins in a hug in an effort to calm them down.

"I wanna go home, Momma!"

"I know you do, baby." Emily repeats. "But, you need to calm down or you'll make yourself sick."

"Don't leave. If you leave then you might get hurt!" Addiesan continues to cry.

"Baby listen to me. I am going to just fine. Ok? I'll be fine."

It takes another 15 minutes to calm the girls down and talk them into going with Ms. Lindsey and the other kindergarteners.

By the time they get back to Hotch, he is trying to find a way to get in touch with Trevor to make sure no one got hurt by the gunshot.

* * *

**Meanwhile Inside the Classroom (during the moments after the gunshot)**

Back inside the classroom the kids have been reduced to tears. Trevor had shot a warning shot at the ceiling causing the kids to go crazy. The room was now filled with kids crying and screaming.

Trevor releases Lacey and sits down. He's beginning to realize how much of a mistake this was.

"Mister?" Trevor glances up and sees a little girl with big tearful blue eyes looking back at him. "Why are being so mean to Mr. Bowman?"

"Because…because of what he did to me when I was your age. What's you name little girl?" He asks, his now having gone softer than when he asked Lacey.

"My name is Aubree Jareau. My mommy is Agent Jareau! She's an FBI agent!"

_Oh my God._ Trevor thought. _I have an FBI agent's child in here. What have I got myself into._

He was interrupted by Aubree asking him another question. "What's your name, mister?"

"Trevor. My name is Trevor."

"Trevor, do you have a problem with Mr. Bowman? My mommy says to always use my words to tell the problem, not my hands." A.J. Points to the gun in Trevor's hand. "That's a bad thing. Mommy also says to never ever touch her gun, because it could hurt or even kill me." She looks into his green eyes and smiles.

"Do you want to hurt or kill one of us Trevor?" The entire time, Mr. Bowman and Bridget had been watching her. Bridget tried to get Aubree to stay put, but she didn't listen and went over to Trevor anyway.

"No, no Aubree I don't. I just want Mr. Bowman to apologize for getting my sister killed."

"Trevor, what's your sister's name?"

"Taylor…her name was Taylor. She was my twin sister."

And just like that realization dawned on Mr. Bowman.

He remembered that day clearly. The class had just come in from recess, and they were somewhere between tired and hungry. So, they had lunch. And after lunch, Mr. Bowman took the rowdy classroom of kindergarden down the hall to the bathroom. Then, when they got back, everything went downhill. The gunman came in, made everyone line up against the door and stay there.

He never did find out what the purpose of the gunman's visit was, because Taylor, a young, energetic five-year-old, stepped out of line. Asked him his name and said that she was scared. She just wanted him to put the gun down and talk. Maybe then he wouldn't have to hurt anyone.

"T-Trevor? Trevor Jones?" The teacher stutters.

"Yes, yes it's me. The same boy who watched his sister try to talk the guy with a gun down. The same boy who then watched as his teacher, the one person that was supposed to keep his sister safe, tryed to take the gun away. And the same boy who watched his sister get shot by you."

"Oh, Trevor, I am so, so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry won't bring my sister back!"

"Trevor!" Aubree yells at him getting his attention again. "Stop it! It wasn't his fault!"

"How do you know?! You're just a little girl!" He yells back.

"Because! My Mommy died in a car crash with my Nana and Papa. My Daddy was a mean man. He took kids away from their Mommies and Daddies and locked them in their basement."

"Do you have kids Mr. Trevor?"

Trevor's bottom lip trembled as he though of the brown headed little girl at home with his wife. "Yes. Her name is Taylor. I named her after my sister." He can't believe how easy it is to open up to a five-year-old. Or how smart she was.

"My real Mommy died in a car crash." Aubree repeats. "And one night my new Mommy, Agent Jareau took me to my new room and told me to pick a star."

"Why? Why did she do that?"

"She said whenever I was sad or just wanted to talk, I could talk to that star and I would know my Mommy was listening." Then she looks up at Trevor, who has tears streaming down his face.

"Maybe all you need is to pick out a star and talk to your sister." Aubree sighs and looks over at Henry. "What would she say to you right now?"

"She would say she was disappointed in me. That it wasn't my fault or…" He sighs too. "Or Mr. Bowman's fault." Then he looks around.

"Mr. Bowman do you have a ziplock baggy?"

"Y-yes. R-right here." He pulls open a drawer and digs one out, handing it to Trevor.

Trevor takes it, opening the gun, takes the bullets out and puts then in the baggy. He hands the baggy to Aubree.

"Take this. Take it outside and tell them I don't want any trouble. I'll go silently." Then he bends down in front of her. "Listen to me, ok?"

"Ok."

"When you get outside, you say these exact words. 'Trevor is going to count to 20 starting when I get outside. Then he will let everyone else go.' Got it?"

"Yes, sir." She grips the baggy tightly then turns to the door. She stops at it and turns around. "I want my brother to come with me."

Trevor looks shocked for a moment. "Y-you have a brother in here?" Just then a blonde-haired blue-eyed little boy stands up.

"Me." Henry says confidently. "I'm her sister."

Trevor sighs again. "Ok, come here." Henry walks over to him. "What's you name, kid?"

"Henry Jareau."

"Ok, Henry I want you to take this. Hold it like this." He hands Henry the gun and shows him how to hold it without his fingers being on the trigger. "Now go. Aubree be sure to hold the bag up really high, ok?"

Aubree nods and she and Henry walk out the door.

* * *

**Outside the School**

**"**We have movement at the front door." A SWAT team member radioed from the top of a building across the street.

"Hold your fire." A police office radioed back, seeing it was two of the kids.

"Henry! Aubree!" JJ yells, running over to them.

"Jen, no!" Emily chases after her. They get to the steps and stops when they see Aubree holding a baggy.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, come here guys! Are you ok?" Then she noticed the baggy and the gun in Henry's hands "What is this? Why do you have these?"

"Mommy, Trevor has a message for you."

"What?"

"He says 'Trevor will count to 20 as soon as I'm outside. Then he will let everyone go.'" She says repeating what Trevor told her to say.

JJ looks to Gotch who nods let her know he heard.

Approximately 20 seconds later the rest off he kids come outside. A little girl, name Ellyzabeth, tells JJ that Trevor is in the hallway. The police arm up and go inside to arrest him.

"Mommy, I wanna go home. Take me home, Momma."

"Yes, yes we are. Let's go." Hotch nods once again letting JJ know she and Emily could take the kids home.

* * *

**Here it is!**

**Did you expect Aubree to be the one to talk Trevor down? Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Please review!**


	25. I Have A Secret

**Trigger Warning: Slight mention of rape. Please be aware and read at your own discretion!**

* * *

It's been about three weeks since the school shooting took place. Luckily no one was injured and it was a quick trial for Trevor. The school gave the kids three and a half weeks off, so everyone could do whatever they needed to overcome the traumatic event.

Hotch had given his team the rest of the month off, as he needed to be with Jack and Emily and JJ needed to be with their children.

Halloween was approaching, only being four days away and Emily and JJ were planning on taking to the kids to do some last minutes costume shopping. A.J. changed her mind and instead of being a princess, she wants to be a zombie.

Something JJ couldn't understand.

"Mommy, are we gonna go costume shopping today?" A.J. asks. She's currently sitting in the living room watching Bubble Guppies and she's wearing her favorite Princess gown and slippers.

"Yes we are. Do you want to go brush your teeth and then come help me pick you clothes out?"

"Yes. Can I wear my new shorts and butterfly shirt?"

"Yes, you may."

A.J. ran out of the room with JJ calling 'walk, don't run.' after her. JJ turns to the window and looks out. She had been thinking about a secret that she had and she knew Emily needed to know about it. She just hoped that Emily wouldn't be mad about her keeping it.

Emily walks in then with her phone in hand. "That was Derek. He said he'll be over in a few minutes to watch Henry and the twins."

"Ok." JJ replies but is distant and this concerns Emily.

"Girls, I need you to go downstairs and play down there. Take Henry and be sure to pick a movie all three of you want to watch. No being mean." The twins nod and with a 'yes, ma'am.' They're gone.

Emily walks over to JJ who is staring out the double doors that lead to backyard. The leaves are falling off the trees leaving the grass covered in different colors and a few piles from where Emily had tried to rake the leaves up.

"Jen…are you okay?"

JJ is able to see the concerned look on Emilys face from her reflection in the glass doors. She turns, with tears in her eyes, and looks at Emily.

"No."

Emily immediately sets her cell on the counter and wraps JJ in a hug. "Ok, come here. It's ok."

"No, it's not."

"Ok, well. Do you want to talk about."

JJ is prevented from responding by Derek walking into the kitchen. He opens his mouth to greet them but stops when he sees the look on JJ and Emily's faces.

"Everything ok here, Princess?"

"Um…Im not sure. Derek can you go downstairs to the basement and watch Henry and the girls for us? I need to talk to JJ."

"Yeah sure. Anything in particular they're supp to be doing?"

"I think they have a movie picked out. Just help them put it in and then they'll be good. We'll send A.J. down in a minute."

"All right. I can do that." Derek walks down the stairs leading to the basement.

"Ok, let's go upstairs so we can talk." Emily tells JJ. She leads her up the stairs and to JJ's room.

"Aunt Emmy? I Brushed my teeth. Can you braid my hair like Momma's?" A.J. asks.

"I wil baby, but right now I need you to go to the basement, ok? Uncle Derek is down there."

"But, I thought we were goin' costume shopping?"

"We will. But, right now your Momma is upset and I need to talk to her to find out why. Can you go to the basement while I do that?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thank you, bug. I'll be down later to get you. Ok?" The little girl nods and leaves the hall. Emily sighs and goes into JJ's room to find her sitting on the window seat.

"Hey bug. You ready to talk now?" Emily slips over to the seat and pulls JJ onto a hug.

"I don't know. I don't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Emily runs her hair through JJ's curls. She had washed her hair the night before and Emily French braided her wet hair so it would dry curled.

"Because I lied."

"When did you lie, bug?" Emily closes her eyes and tries to remember what JJ could have lied to her about.

"When you asked if Will had ever hurt me."

Emily nods and her hand stills, causing JJ to pull away and look at her. "I'm sorry." She says, her voice breaking.

"No, no don't be sorry. Just…" She sighs. "Just tell me what he did. Ok?"

"Um…It was six years ago. I...uh I had just got home from work. We had a long case and we were gone for most of the week. All I wanted to do was go home, take a bubble bath, and then go to bed. When I got home Will was waiting on the couch. He had been drinking and it was obvious."

"What did he do, Jen?"

"He asked me where I had been." JJ starts out. "I told him a case had pulled me away and then I said that I diidnt want to get into a fight again. I tried to go upstairs, but he stopped me. Grabbed my wrist and said he wanted to talk now."

"I told him to let go and leave it alone. That we could talk later when he was sober, but he wouldn't listen."

"Ok, ok. Listen. I need you to take a breath. Ok?" Emily interupts. "Take a breath and try calm down. You don't have to tell me. I'm not mad and we're ok." Emily soothes. She brushes a loose curl out of JJ's face.

"No, I need to tell. I have to. Please." JJ begs.

"All right. Just take it easy. Ok?"

JJ nods. "After he grabbed my wrists he dragged me upstairs. He made me lay down and t-take my cl-clothes off. He r-raped me Em." JJ has tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, baby. Come here." Emily tightens her grip on JJ and lets her bury her face in Emily's shoulder.

"Two weeks later I missed my period. I took a test and it came back negative."

"Well, that's good. Right?" Emily asks, but thinks otherwise when she sees JJ's face.

"After another week of throwing up in the mornings and not being able to stand certain smells, I went to the doctor. He confirmed that I was pregnant. Nine months later and Henry was born."

"I'm sorry I never told you. I just didn't want you to feel guilty because you were already upset that you had missed so much of my life and you weren't there when I needed you."

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. Not at all. Ok? But, I still wish you would have told me."

"Part of it is my fault. I mean if I had just called to tell him I was going to be late, then he wouldn't have been so upset."

"No, no. Jen look at me. This is absolutely not your fault. Do you understand? This is Will's fault. All of it is. The abuse, him attacking you, you getting pregnant. But, he is in jail now and if we need to, then we'll file a sexual assault charge against him." Emily sighs and hates herself for asking the next question. "Jen, do you have any proof that he raped you? Did you tell your doctor that was how you got pregnant?"

"Yeah, uh…when I went to the doctors I was a little skittish around the male doctor and they just kind of figured it out. So they did an exam. But I insisted on not calling the police."

"All right. Good, that good. How about we put off going costume shopping until later. Ok? Right now I think we just need to rest."

"Ok." The two go over to the bed and lay down. JJ is wore out from the conversation and is asleep in seconds while Emily lays there and wonders how in the world she never realized that was how JJ got pregnant with Will.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Please review.**

**Was that a surprise? **

**I just kind of had a thought about it and decided to go with it.**

**I'll update as soon as I get 50 reviews!**


	26. Wake Up!

**Hey guys! I decided to bring Gracelynn and her sisters back into this. It's around mid-October. I know this is really short but I wanted to get it up tonight.**

* * *

**Jaicee: 7**

**Little Jenny: 7**

**Gracelynn: 8**

**Lillian: 8**

* * *

**Gracie's P.O.V. Monday, October 26th, 2014**

This morning mommy and daddy woke me and my sisters up. They said that we are going to see Little Jenny in the hospital.

"Gracie, baby, wake up." Mommy shakes my shoulder waking me up.

"Good morning, Mommy. Why are you waking me up? It's too early." I freeze up because I'm not supposed to question her. Father would punish me if I ever question him. But wait. Father isn't here anymore. In fact, I have a daddy who is super nice and calls me his little princess.

He lets me ride on his back and tickles me and he even let's me make a mess when we're trying to cook something.

"Well, sweetie, today we are going to go see Little Jenny in the hospital." Mommy says.

"Yay!"

"Wake your sisters up, ok?"

"Ok, I will." Mommy leaves the room and I get up.

"Jai-Jai, Lil. Come on, and get up! We going to go see Jenny today!" I say jumping on the bed. I'm still afraid that I'll get into trouble for doing it, but right now I'm just so excited.

"Ok, ok. I'm getting up." Lilly says. She sits up and then goes into our bathroom to brush out teeth. I go in too and get my toothbrush. After me and Lilly brush our teeth, Jai-Jai brushes hers.

"Lilly, you should let your hair grow out like mine." I tell my sister.

"Well, I had it long but then I cut it when the bad man took you away."

"Well, now that I'm home you should let it grow out." I say back.

Lilly shrugs. "Ok."

"Hey Lilly, do you want to wear our matching shirts?" I ask. Mommy and Daddy bought us matching blue shirts, jeans, and pink coats.

"Yeah! Here's yours." She hands me mine and I put it on. Then we put our pants on. Mommy walks in then with Kenzie.

"Girls, are you almost ready?" Mommy asks.

"Yes, ma'am. Mama can you braid my hair please?"

"Sure, baby. Do you want a French braid or a regular braid?"

"French please." Mommy starts braiding my hair. My hair is super long but Lilly's is short so it doesn't take Kenzie as long to braid hers and she gets done before me.

"Where's Jai-Jai at?" Mommy asks. Just then Jaicee walks back into our room. She's wearing jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt.

"I'm ready to go, Mama."

"All right. Is everyone else ready to go too?"

"Yes, we are." I say. Then we all go down and eat breakfast.

* * *

**Downstairs. Lilly's P.O.V.**

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Daddy asks.

"Um…may we have bacon and eggs please?" Jai-Jai asks.

"Sure you can princess. Lil?" Daddy says my nickname. "Would you like some French toast?"

Ohh...french toast sounds really yummy! "Yes, Daddy! That's sounds really yummy!" I tell him.

"Ok, come here and you can help me." I go over and daddy helps me crack the eggs.

"Ok, now, take this fork and dip the bread in the egg yolk." I do as told. "Good, now turn it over and do the other side." I do it and then daddy puts it in the pan.

After the French toast is done, daddy puts snow on it. The snow is really powdered sugar, but I like calling it snow.

Once everyone is done eating, we go to the hospital.

"Mommy, is Jenny going to be awake today?" I ask. I really miss playing with my sissy. She's really sick and the doctors don't know if she'll wake up.

"I don't know, baby." Mommy says. "We can hope, but she probably won't wake up today."

* * *

**At The Hospital. Jai-Jai's P.O.V.**

When we get to the room, my sissy is still hooked up to a bunch of things called machines.

I go over to the bed and climb up next to her. "I wish you would wake up, sissy." I tell her.

"She will, baby." Mommy says. "Just keep talking to her and when she's all better enough to wake up then she will."

"And then we can take her home?" I ask.

"Yes, and then we can take her home."

"Mama, may we watch some tv?" Lilly asks. Maddie and Mai stayed home to watch Jer, Jess, and Jo, so daddy could come to the hospital with us.

"Sure, sweetie. Here's the remote." Mommy hands her the remote and she turns the show _Jessie_ on

A couple of hours later I feel something on my hand. The hand that is holding Jenny's.

* * *

**Here it is.**

**Please review!**

**What do you think is happening? Is she waking up?**


	27. She's Awake!

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the lack of updates and the time in between! School has been hectic and I've found a new obsession: Pitch Perfect 1 + 2!**

**So, I will try my best to get more updates up this summer. Today was my last day which means I'M DONE FOR THE SUMMER! Yay!**

**Anyways, here's this. It will have a short part with just the little kids before JJ and Em are brought in.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jai-Jai's P.O.V.**

"Mommy! Mommy! Jenny squeezed my hand!" I tell my mom. She runs outside the room and comes back with the doctor. HE comes over and looks at Jenny's eyes with his light pen. Then he wraps his fingers around Jenny's and says,

"Jennifer, if you can hear me I need you to give my fingers a big squeeze."

We all look her hand and wait And we wait some more, and some more. Finally, right when the doctor is about to give up, Jenny squeezes his hand.

"Oh, my gosh. Baby, if you can hear me, open your eyes." Mommy says. "Open them up for me baby girl. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours"

Slowly, Jenny opens her eyes. She blinks them when the doctor looks at her eyes again and then sh looks around.

"M-m-mommy?" She whispers.

"Don't try to speak, baby. Your throat will be our for a while." Momma tells her.

"Jennifer, would you like a sip of water?" The doctor asks. Jenny nods her head and the doctor leaves the room.

"Mommy, where is he going?" Gracie asks.

"He's going to go get her some water, sweetie."

"Alexa, honey, would you like me to call JJ for you and ask her to come to the hospital?" Daddy asks.

"Yes, yes she needs to know. I promised to call her if anything happened." Mommy says.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Daddy takes his cell phone out and goes outside the room. The doctor comes in with a cup and straw.

"Jennifer, I need you to take small sips. Ok?"

Jenny nods and takes small sips of the water. Soon, she is able to talk without her throat hurting.

"Ok, Jennifer, can you tell me your full name?"

"Jennifer Joyce Johnson."

"Good. Now can you tell me the year?"

"Um…I think it's 2014."

"Very good. What is the last thing you remember?"

"The only thing I remember is playing with my sisters." Jenny says.

"Jenny, you were in there with Grace and Jai-Jai. You took some of my pills and they you sick."

Jenny's eyes grow wide and she looks scared. Like she would right before the bad man would punish us. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to misbehave. P-please don't b-be mad. I'll be good next time, I promise." She starts crying which makes me cry.

Daddy comes in and get me, Gracie, and Lilly.

"Come on, girls. Let's go outside and wait."

* * *

When we get outside I say, "Daddy? Is Mommy gonna punish sissy for being a bad girl?"

"No, no absolutely not. Mommy and I should have made sure that you three knew not to play with the bottles of medicine in the bathroom."

"So…your not mad?" I ask confused. We did a bad thing by playing with the bottle.

"No I'm not mad, baby. But next time you find a bottle like that, promise me you'll come to me or Mommy and ask if it's something you can play with. Deal?"

I nod my head. "Deal." Daddy sits Em on his lad and Gracie and Lilly sit beside us.

"Daddy? Is Jenny going to be okay?" Gracie asks.

"It's going to take some time for Jenny to get better. But if we're all patient and we don't rush her, then yes she will get better."

* * *

**Back inside the room**

"Jenny, look at me baby." Alexa says softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be bad. Please don't be mad." Jennifer continues to cry.

"Baby I'm not mad. I'm not. I promise. This was not your fault and you are not in trouble. Ok? I need you to take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm down, ok?"

Jennifer takes a couple of deep breaths with the help of her mom and the mask that the doctor places over her mouth.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the BAU with Emily and JJ. General P.O.V.**

Today, so far, has been a slow day at the BAU. No cases have come in and the team is just working in paperwork. It's around lunch time and Emily is finishing up. She sets the folder aside and stands up only to nearly run into JJ. She has her phone in one hand and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Jen? What's the matter?" Emily takes her by the arm and walks away from the boys, for privacy.

"Um…that was Jon. He called to say that Jenny woke up." JJ pauses and takes a breath. "He says that she woke up and it looks like she's going to be okay."

"That's great! That's good, isn't it?" Emily says once she sees JJ doesn't look happy.

"No, no it is. I just-" She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I thought I had lost her for good."

"But you didn't."

"I know that. Can we go see her?"

"Of course. Do you want to take your own car? If you want me to go with you we can just take one vehicle." Emily suggests letting the blonde call the shots. They had originally meant to go out and grab some lunch and return to the office.

"I need you to go with me."

"Ok. I can that. Come on." The two head out and make their way to the car and to the hospital. Once there they make their way to the Pediatrics' Wing and over to Jennifer's room.

"Aunt Jenny! You're here!" JJ hears Gracelynn call out. The mini-blonde runs over to JJ and gives her a hug.

"Of course I did! Little Jenny waking up is a big deal."

"Hey JJ. How are you holding up?" Jon asks.

"I'm doing ok. How is she?" JJ replies.

"Well she woke up and was able to answer all of the doctor's questions, so we think she's going to be okay."

JJ sits down beside Jon with Emily on her other side. "Good. That's good. Can I go in and see her?"

"You should be able too. Jennifer was upset when she woke up and was told how she got here, but she should be calmed down by now. Just stick your head in the door and ask 'Lex."

JJ stands up and goes over to the door. She hesitates, not knowing what to expect and then opens the door.

Inside the room Alexa is talking to the doctor. Once she enters the doctors writes a couple more things on her clipboard and then leaves the room.

"Aunt Jenny! You came!"

"Of course I did, baby." She wraps her arms around Jennifer. "You waking up is fantastic." The she glances at Alexa.

"How is she?"

"She's doing good." The. She lowers her voice so Jenny can't hear her. "Dr. Carter said that her broken arm healed nicely, and the cuts and bruises are all gone. She relapsed a little so we just have to remind her that she's not in trouble."

After visiting for a few more minutes the door opened again to reveal Jon, Emily, and the other kids.

"Hey Jen. Is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah everything is good." JJ says before she notices the look being exchanged between Emily and Alexa. She rolls her eyes wondering when Alexa was going to drop the grudge she has against Emily.

"Aunt Em'ly what are you doing here?" Jennifer asks.

"Well, I came with your Aunt Jenny to see you. Your daddy called and told us that you had woken up."

"Yeah! Mommy said my brain made me take a super long nap so all my boo-boos could get all better."

"Yes and she was right. Now you're all better so you got to wake up." Emily replies.

Alexa huffs and turns in her seat to face Emily. "What is she doing here?"

"Alexa, can I speak to you in the hall for a moment, please?" JJ stands up and takes Alexa by the arm.

Once out there JJ turns to the other blonde.

"What the hell is you problem? How many times do I have to tell you that Emily had nothing to with us quitting when we were looking for the girls?" JJ was beyond mad. She had tried and tried to get it through to Alexa, but the other blonde was stubborn and wasn't listening.

"I know JJ. But you have to understand that I was upset. Three of my baby girls had been taken by a sick bastard and my best friend quit looking."

JJ expression softens. "I didn't want to stop 'Lex. But Alexa you have to understand that we ran out of leads. The local police took over because we had other cases, other people to help."

"I know that, JJ and I'm not mad, I promise."

JJ blinks, confused. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not." And with that Alexa goes back into the room with JJ following. She goes to Emily, whispers something in her ear, and they leave together.

10 minutes later Emily comes back and tells JJ they need to leave. Downstairs in the car JJ looks to Emily.

"So, what did you and Alexa talk about?"

"Oh, she just apologized for being an ass. She said she understands this I had nothing to with you guys when you all stopped looking for the girls."

JJ just nods and looks out the window. They go through the drive through, grab something to eat, and go back to work.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Next will have Christmas.**

**Who do you want Christmas with? The Johnsons or JJ and Emily?**

**If I won't get one review than I'll decide myself, so PLEASE let me know!**

**Please review! I'll try my best to get into a normal updating schedule this summer!**


	28. Christmas Time is Near

**Hey guys! We have new family members in this chapter! Does every remember the twins Elena and Breanna, twins Kayleigh, and Rayleigh, and Madeleine?**

**Well, they're all grown up now and have children of their own. Here's the ages and names of the children.**

**Elena and her husband Austin have been married for three years. They have twin daughters.**

**Adalyn: 20 months old.**

**Olivia: 20 months old.**

**Breanna and her Tyler have been married for five years. They have three children, two of which they adopted.**

**Callie: 12 years old. Adopted at age 10. Callie has long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She gets her laid-back personality from Brea and her protective-ness of her siblings from her dad. She's the captain of her soccer team, has a lot of sleepovers where she even includes her brother and sister.**

**Thomas Jordan aka TJ: 7 years old. Adopted at the age of 3 years. TJ loves school so much. He started second grade in August and so far is the smartest kid in his class. Brea and Ty have been thinking about letting him skip 3rd and go straight to the 4th grade next year.**

**Marianna: 2 years old. Sweetest little you'll meet. Has blond hair like her mom, hazel eyes like Ty, and get her personality from her dad. Currently at daycare, she loves to take naps, and probably goes down easier than the other toddlers.**

**Kayleigh has one children. Her husband Nicolas was killed by a drunk driver over the summer. They were married for 9 years.**

**Meaghan: 8 years old. She has Kay's blonde hair and blue and looks like her dad. Doesn't enjoy school, but she does enjoy donating cat food, cat litter, and dog food to the shelter when she receives the bags as presents for her birthday/Christmas.**

**Rayleigh (the_ -A- _is silent in her name) and her husband Alex have been married for 6 years. They do not have any children, but are looks to adopt triplets. If they are granted custody, the children will be:**

**Isabella Rose: ****15 months. **

**John David: 15 months.**

**Maddie Grace: ****15 months.**

* * *

A week before Christmas Emily makes her to JJ's office. She had just talked to Hotch and had given her and JJ two weeks off for Christmas. They were planning on driving up to Pennsylvania to spend Christmas with JJ's parents and then they would drive back down a couple of days after for a late Christmas with Alexa and Jon. After much discussion and arguing it was decided that 'Santa' would come in the morning of the 27th at Alexa and Jon's, so JJ, Emily, and the kids could be there when every one opened their presents.

"Knock, knock." Emily says as she pushes JJ's office door open. JJ holds up a finger and continues talking on the phone.

"Yes, mom, Emily asked Hotch if we could have the next two weeks off, but we may not be able too." Well, that answered the question of who she was talking to.

"Ok, I love you to, Mom. Yes. I'll call tonight and tell you what the decision is."

"Jen," Emily gestured to give her to the phone. "Give me the phone."

"Mom, hang on, Emily wants to talk with you." JJ hands the phone to Emily.

"Hello, Sandy…Yes I talked with Hotch…Yes, we got the vacation off…Uh, I was thinking we would leave work now and go pick the kids up from school. We'll probably go home, have dinner, pack, and then leave in the morning…Ok, we'll talk soon…Bye Sandy." Emily hands the phone back to JJ and looks at her.

"He said yes?"

"Yep. And our vacation starts right now, so let's go." The leave work and head to the elementary and got the kids before heading home.

Since Emily and JJ interrupted nap time at school, they brought the kids home and had them lay down. Thankfully none of them woke up enough in the car to protest much.

"All right, how about you go and get together a bag for Henry and AJ started and I'll get a bag for the girl started. That way we won't have much to do later. Then I'll make some lunch and we can just chill for a couple of hours while they nap." Emily suggests.

"Yeah, I think I'll get a bag with just the overnight clothes for when we go to the Johnsons."

"Ok, that sounds good."

* * *

**One and a half hour, three overnight bags, and four rested children later.**

"Mommy, why did you bag me and sissy a bag of clothes?" Anah asks during grilled cheese and hot chocolate snack time.

"Well, next Monday we're going to leave and go to where your Aunt Jenny and I grew up. We're going to see Nana and spend Christmas with her." Emily replies.

"Cool! But, will Santa still know where to leave our presents?"

"Don't worry sweetie, Santa will know exactly where to leave your presents, ok?"

"Okay!"

"Good, now finish your sandwich and then you guys can go downstairs and watch a movie."

About twenty minutes later everyone gets down eating. Emily takes them to the basement and puts _Frozen_ in before going back upstairs.

The rest of the weekend is spending packing for their trip. They will leave early Monday morning, arrive in the afternoon, and then spend the 22, 23, Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day with JJ's mom. Then they leave the 26, head back home and spend the 27 with the Johnsons.

* * *

**Monday Morning 8 a.m.**

"Come on, Jen!" Emily calls up the staircase. "The kids and bags are loaded. We're waiting for you."

"Coming! I'm coming! Are you good to drive the first half?" She asks Emily as she passes her in the doorway.

"Yep, just go get in."

The trip will take about seven hours, and that's adding in stops for gas, snacks, and bathroom breaks.

"Ok, guys how about we put in some music in and you guys look at the books you got to open early?" Emily asks as she pulls out of the driveway. AJ and Henry sit in the middle seat with Anah and Addiesan in the very back.

"Ok, Aunt Emmy. Can we listen to Wheels on the Bus?" Henry asks.

"Sure you can." Emily slips the cd into the player going to track five and letting song play.

"Mommy, I wanna play red car, blue car." Addiesan announces.

"Ok, I'll go first. Let's look for a blue car." Emily says.

"We're in a blue car, Momma!" Anah says.

"I guess it wasn't a good color, huh? Okay, I'll go again…hmm. How about an orange car?"

They try play the game for about 10 minutes before it becomes clear they they are not going to meet very many cars on the road so early on Christmas break.

* * *

**2 Hours Later.**

Two hours later Emilt pulls up at a gas station. They unload and get out to stretch their legs and go to the bathroom.

"All right, you can each get a bottle of water and a bag of candy or you can have the apple slices and apple juice that's in the car." JJ tells them.

"I want apple slices and water, please Mommy." Henry says. The others agreed and soon they were back on the road.

"You want me to drive, Em?" JJ asks.

"No, I'm okay. We can switch off in a couple more hours."

"Mom, when will we be at Nana's?" Henry asks.

"It's still going to be a while okay bud. Why don't you lean back and take a nap?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Around 4:45 p.m.**

"All guys, we're here." JJ says. Emily unloads the kids while JJ gets the bags.

The door opens and Sandy walks out to the car.

She's met with a chorus of "Nana!" And then has four pairs of arms wrap around her legs.

"There's my babies! How are you guys?"

"Nana is Uncle Eli and Aunt Rachel here yet?" Henry asks.

"I don't know. Why don't you go look inside and see."

Sandy helps JJ and Emily get the bags out while Ty and Austin come out to help to.

"JJ, how are you? It's good to see you again." Austin says.

"I'm doing good, Austin. This is my best friend Emily, she wasn't able to come to your and Lena's wedding. Emily this Austin. He's Elena's husband." JJ says introducing Emily to him and Ty.

"Wow, you mean little Elena is all grown up and married now?" Emily asks.

Inside the house, Elena, Breanna, Kay, and Ray were getting dinner started while Alex got a movie started for the kids in the living room.

"Mom, have you and Eli decided where everyone is going to sleep?" The house is too small to house everyone and last they talked about Sandy was supposed to talk with Eli to find out if there was enough room.

Before anyone can say anything, there's barking that sounds the rough the house before a Golden Retriever comes through. She goes straight to JJ who backs up against Emily.

"Jen, you're okay." Emily says. Then she turns to the dog, "Daisy, go to bubba." She says to the dog who obeys immediately, going over to Eli and Rachel.

Emily turns back to JJ and takes her hands.

"Jenny, sweetheart look at me. You're okay. You are fine, she won't hurt you, I promise."

It takes JJ a moment for realization to dawn on and she looks at Emily.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"You're fine, Jay." Emily whispers back.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sandy asks, having seen her daughter's reaction to Daisy.

"We will. Just not right now, but later I promise." JJ promises. "Now back to the sleeping situation. It's getting late, and I'm tired and hungry. So what did you figure out?"

"Actually, my dad fixed up a place for the adults to stay at. You and I will stay there unless you want to stay in your old room." Emily says.

"Wait, your dad's here?"

"Well, yes. But I need to call him first to make sure everything is set up." Emily pulls her phone. A few minutes later she comes back with good news.

"All right, everything is set up. Jen, do you want to come see where we are going to be staying?" By this time everyone had moved to the kitchen where they were sitting at the counter or the tables Eli and Ty set up.

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay, but you need to close your eyes, because I want it to be a surprise." JJ closes her eyes and Emily guides her outside and the three blocks to her childhood home.

Once inside the doorway, Emily tells JJ to open her eyes.

"Well? Do you recognize it?"

"Is-is this your old house?" JJ asks in awe. She hasn't stepped foot in the house since the summer she was eleven years old.

"Yep. The couple that lived here moved out this summer so my dad bought it back and decorated it for Christmas. He said we could use as extra room since we were coming up here to spend Christmas with your mom."

"Will we stay here?"

"If you want. Or we can stay in your old room. The grandparents are going to stay her. Maria and Caleb in a room, Amber and Jack in a room, I think Ray and her husband are staying here. My dad set up a room with two sets of bunk beds for the kids. Then that leaves my old room."

JJ nods, "I talked to Brea and Ty. They said they'll stay at their house with their kids. The kids can sleep in the the room with bunk beds and Justin and Hannah can have my old room. Kayleigh and Alex are going to stay at Kayleigh's house. I think that's everyone.

"Well, when it's settled. Let's go get the bags, bring them over and then go have dinner. We need to get to bed early tonight because I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

They head back over to JJ's house and eat super. After they eat they head back over to Emily's old house and give the kids a tour. Then they take baths, read stories and head to bed.

* * *

**December 25th, 2014.**

Early in the morning Emily and just were woken up by the kids. Anah, Addiesan, Henry, AJ, Meaghan, Marianna, TJ, and Callie ran in their room. They're staying in JJ's old room.

Marianna, Addie, and Henry go to Emily's side while the others jump on JJ.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Jenny!" Anah says.

"Merry Christmas, Angel."

After waking up they go downstairs to the basement.

The tree is in the basement this because Sandy needed the extra space in the living room for people to sleep.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! Santa came last night! He really did know where we were!" The kids are amazed that Santa knew where to go. He was the smartest person in the world according to Addie.

"I see that! What did he bring you?" Emily asks.

Since the kids range from ages 20 months to 12 years, there are more present than JJ has ever seen under the tree.

'Livia and Adalyn each get a tea party set, and finger paints which would later be put up for a later age. They don't really understand the whole concept of unwrapping presents, so their cousin Callie shows them how to unwrap the gifts.

"Barbie! Me gots Barbie!" 'Livia says, holding up a box with a Barbie in it.

Brea smiles. "You did, baby. I see that. What did you get Lyn-Lyn?"

Lyn holds up the tea set. "Tea! Tea!"

"Tea? Are you going to give me and Daddy some tea?"

"Yeah! Daddy tea!"

The kids finish going through the presents from Santa and then are rounded up for breakfast.

* * *

**Around lunchtime Christmas Day.**

After eating lunch, the kids are put down for a nap, with Caleb, Jack, and Amber going over to Emily's Josie to watch Henry, AJ, and the twins, while the rest go to the living room to rest or go upstairs to take a nap themselves.

Emily sits down on the couch with JJ sitting beside her. The blonde has been unuasally quiet since lunch was over with and Emily is debating over whether or not she should ask what's wrong.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"If I ask you to take me somewhere, will you do it?"

"Sure, I guess. Where do you want to go?"

JJ sighs and looks out the window where it has begun to snow. "I uh…I want to go see Rosa. I haven't been in a while." She finally says quietly.

Emilys face softens in understanding and she nods. "Of course I can take you. Do you want to see if Eli wants to come too?"

"Yeah, I'll go ask." JJ heads to the kitchen where some of the adults have went out and comes back a moment later with she brother.

The three bundle up in silence and then go to the car. The mood in the car seems to drop for the oldest and youngest Jareau and Emily offers her hand to JJ as a silent reminder that she's there.

* * *

Rosaline's gravestone.

The three walk across the cemetery and Emily stops a couple of feet behind them to give them some privacy.

JJ and Elijah each lay the Rose they had brought on the ground in front of the headstone.

It reads:

**_Rosaline Alexandra Jareau._**

**_June 9th, 1978-August 1st, 1995._**

**_Friend, Sister, Daughter, Granddaughter._**

**_Touched many lives and was loved by everyone she met._**

"Hi Ros." JJ starts quietly. "I know it's been a while since I came here. We have a new addition to the family. A little girl that I adopted. Her name is Aubree Marie Jareau. She has your sense of humor and loves school, just like you." She sniffles and feelseli lay a hand on her shoulder.

"All of cousins have kids now. Well, except for Ray and her husband. And Madeleine, but I down know where she is."

A pause.

"I'm living with Emily now. She has two little girls. Twins, they're five years old." Another pause.

"Merry Christmas Rosa." She stays bent Dow Niro a moment and then moves over to Emily to let Eli talk.

"Hey, there little sis. How are you?" No answer. "I'm doing really good. My little girl, Hannah, looks a lot like you. Has your eyes. I see so much of you in her, the ways she acts, talks, laughs. I almost forget she's my daughter sometimes. I miss you Ros, zo does everyone else."

"Merry Christmas, Ros, and say hi to Daddy for me will ya?" He too stands up and takes Emily's place beside JJ so she can say what she wants.

She goes over and o,aces the rose next to JJ's and Eli's.

"Hello, Rosa. JJ already told you she's living with me. I want to thank you for watching over her during the years I couldn't. I kept my promise though, I grew up, found our where she lived, and I'm not planning on losing her ever again."

"Merry Christmas, Rosaline."

The three stand there until the old is too much and then they leave. Eli drops JJ and Emily off at Emily's house and then walks back home.

The two go upstairs, make sure everything is okay with the kids, who are fast asleep, and then go to bed to take a nap themselves.

"You okay?" Emily asks JJ as they climb into bed.

"Yeah, I needed to do that. Tanks for coming with me, Em."

"No problem, Jay. She was my friend too, and I miss her a lot, also." The two drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Time to open gifts. Around 7:00 p.m.**

Callie, TJ, and Mari each get a matching sweatshirt with the name of the school they go to on there.

Callie gets a couple pairs of jeans that she really wanted, some makeup, and an sketching set.

TJ gets a new bicycle, without training wheels because he's a big boy, and a mini four wheeler.

Mari gets a new dress both for playtime and going to town. She gets new shoes, and a Cinderella sleep shirt.

Callie gets a shirt that says 'I'm a big sister.' TJ gets one that says 'I'm a big and little brother, so I'm twice as annoying,' to which he says "Hey! That's not true!" Causing everyone to laugh. And Mari gets one that says 'I'm the baby sister.'

Meaghan gets the dance outfit she has been begging her parents to get her and a couple of her favorite Princess movies.

The twins, Addie and Anah, each get matching leggings and a sweatshirt with their school name on them. They get some Princess movies, some furniture for their doll house, and a new outfit to wear to school.

AJ and Henry get a floor puzzle of the United States and they each get an art set. AJ gets a blue dress and Henry get a new shirt and jeans.

Once all the gifts have been opened, its way past bedtime. So with some negotiating on Emily and JJ's part, they are able to get Henry, AJ, and the twins to settle on one movie while they go to sleep.

"Good night guys, and Merry Christmas." JJ says.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy," "Merry Christmas, Momma," and "Merry Christmas, Aunt Jenny." Are the responses.

"Merry Christmas, Momma." Anah says.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Jenny. Merry Christmas, Momma" Addiesan adds.

"Merry Christmas, Emmy." JJ says.

"Merry Christmas, JJ. I had fun today. I forgot how much I missed your cousins."

* * *

**Here is the first part of the Christmas chapters. I'll try to have Christmas with the Johnsons up soon.**

**Its 2 am right now, so all mistakes are mine. It's late, I'm tired, and I wanted to get this up finally.**

**What did you think? Was spending the night in Emily's old house a god surprise for JJ? If I had a friend as good as Emily, I would love to go see the house she lived in. The one that I hadn't been in for nearly two decades.**

**Whar about the other kids? There're all grown up with their own children. Did anyone notice who was missing?**

**Let me know if you have questions about the missing people, and I'll try to answer them.**


	29. Christmas Time with the Johnsons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I don't own the movie _Christmas Magic_. I do own all the characters that you do not reconize from the show.**

* * *

**December 23th, 2014. Around noon.**

At noon on the twenty-third, Alexa and Jon gathered the kids up downstairs. For the last couple of months, the oldest kids, Mai, Kenzie, and Maddie, had been telling Grace, Jai-Jai, and Jenny that someone named Santa would come on the twenty-fifth.

They said he would bring them lots of presents because they had been good that year.

"Ok guys, first I want to tell you that I just talked to Aunt JJ. She said her and Emily and your cousins are going to come spend Christmas with us." There was a chorus cheers before Alexa continued.

"But, Santa will be coming late this year. Aunt JJ and Emily are going to spend Christmas with JJ's mom and then they will be here the day after Christmas."

"So when are we actually going to celebrate Christmas?" Maicee asks.

"This year the twenty-sixth is going to be like Christmas Eve. So Santa wil come then and we'll celebrate Christmas Day on the twenty-seventh."

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone gives negative responses and then are allowed to go back to whatever they were doing.

"Can we go play in the snow, please?" Lilli asks.

"Sure, but you need to put some warm clothes on first. Go find you jacket, gloves, and scarves, and I'll go get the other clothes you need." Alexa tells her.

The kids bundle up with help from the oldest triplets. Alexa and Jon put Jessi, Jo, Jeremiah in some sweats and jackets. They only stay out for about 10 minutes before it gets to cold, but they still have a great time.

* * *

**December 26th, 2014. Around 4:30 p.m.**

The drive back home was a long one. JJ and Emily packed up the clothes and gathered the kids up with their presents in the backseat and then they headed back home to the Johnsons' house.

"Aunt 'Lexa! Uncle Jon!" The kids shout in unison.

"Hey! There's my little munchkin! How are you guys?" Jon says, letting the kids hug him while Alexa helps JJ and Emily with the bags.

Inside the house, the kids run up to the double doors leading to the yard when they see Emily and JJ in the kitchen. Maicee slides the door open and pokes her head into the kitchen.

"Aunt JJ! Emily! You're here." She disappears from the door and comes back with more kids.

"Aunt Jenny! You're here!" Grace shouts, before she shrinks back and looks afraid. "I am sorry. I did not mean to tell." She says.

Alexa starts to walk over to her but JJ stops when she sees Kenzie bend down beside her.

"Gray," She whispers her special nickname that only she uses for Gracie. "You're okay. It's okay that you shouted, you're just excited to see Aunt Jenny. Right?"

"Mhmm." Gracie nods.

"Ok, well, that's ok. But you need to use your inside voice when we're in the house. Deal?" Kenzie holds her hand out which Gracie shakes.

"Ok, girls do you want to come in? You can have hot chocolate and decorate Christmas cookies while you wait for supper to finish cooking." Alexa says.

A chorus of 'Yeahs!' And 'okays' sound through the room.

* * *

**Later that night. 9 p.m.**

"Alright guys, it's bedtime. Come on, let's go. You all need to get lots of rest so Santa will come tonight." Alexa says. The Johnson kids go upstairs and get ready for bed while JJ, Emily, and the kids go downstairs into the basement.

Jon had turned the playroom into a makeshift bedroom with bunk beds for the little kids and a makeshift bed for JJ and Emily.

"Momma? Will Santa really come and leave us presents again tonight?" Anah asks as Emily is tucking her in.

"Yes, he will. Your Aunt Jenny and I talked to him and he said that it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get at least get a few presents."

"But listen. I don't want you to be upset if you don't get very many presents, okay?"

"That's ok, Mommy. We already got lots of presents at Nana's house." Addiesan says.

"Good girl. Now, I love you guys. Good night and sweet dreams."

"Good night, Momma. I love you. Good night, Aunt Jenny, and sissy, and Henry, and AJ." Anah lists off each person causing JJ to laugh and Emily to shake her head in amusement.

"Good night guys. I love y'all." JJ says.

* * *

**December 27th, 2014. Christmas Day again. 7:26 a.m.**

The next morning JJ and Emily are woken up by the kids.

"Mommy! Wake up, Santa came again!" Emily's not sure who shouted it as said person was gone by the time she opened her eyes. She hears JJ groan beside her.

"What time is it?" The question is muffled by her pillow.

Emily grabs her phone off the table beside the bed. "7:30ish." She says, standing up and going to the stairs knowing JJ will follow her.

Upstairs in the living room the tree is surrounded by presents and children.

"Momma, look! Santa brought me new bike!" The twins go over to the tree where to bikes sit. One is pink with purple streamers and the other is purple with pink streamers.

"Wow! What else did Santa bring you?" Emily asks. In order for it to be more organized this year, each kid got a bag in their favorite color with their name stitched on the side. They are scattered around the living room, each having a pile of things strewn around them.

"Gracie," Jenny whispers. "Be careful. We will get punished if we make a mess, remember? We're not supposed to touch presents without permission."

Gracelynn drops the box of markers that's in her hands and backs away. "M-mommy, I am s-s-sorry, I did not mean to touch. Please do not hurt me. I will be better, I promise."

Jaicee's head snaps up and she looks at Grace. Whenever Grace or one of the other girls got into trouble, Jackson punished them. Jaicee remembers this, also dropping the box with a race car in it and backing up behind Gracelynn.

"Gracie, Grace, baby, you're ok. You're fine." Alexa tells her in a soothing voice. "Those presents are for you, remember? You were given those presents by Santa Clause. You can open them, they are all yours and no one else's." Alexa repeats this to Jaicee and Jenny before giving them all a hug.

A few minutes later they are all calmed down and go back to their bags. The mood in room had taken a dramatic turn downhill but was soon lifted back up by the others each shouting out joy about what they had received.

The oldest girls, Maicee, Mackenzie, and Madelyn, each get a set of headphone from Santa. They get new iPods and an iTunes card for music and other things.

Maicee gets a pair of blue headphones with pink butterflies and a navy blue case for her phone and iPod. Mackenzie gets plain red headphones and an orange and white striped phone and iPod case. Maddie gets a pair of purple headphones and purple cases for her phone and iPod.

The oldest twins, Grace and Lilli, get an art set each. This summer Grace had taken a liking to Maicee's paint set and really wanted one of her own. They too get an iPod each and a ten dollar iTunes card.

Jai-Jai gets a purple and Jenny gets a blue race car along with a controller that can be used the race the two cars against each other. The youngest kids of them all are Jessi, Jo-Jo, and 'Miah are too young to really understand, but they do get that they got lots of presents for being good.

"Dada, twuck!" 'Miah holds up the truck that Jon just opened for him happily.

"What does the truck say, 'Miah?" He asks.

"Voom! Voom!"

"Very good, baby."

After a few more minutes of playing with their toys, Alexa and Jon decide it's time for breakfast.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?"

"Can you make chocolate chip pancakes?" Kenzie asks.

"Sure, is that what everyone else wants?" Alexa asks.

She's met with a chorus of 'yeses' and 'yeahs.'

"Jay, what do you want to eat and I'll go help fix it."

"French toast." JJ replies distractedly. She has Jenny's car and is racing against Jai-Jai on the car tracks.

"Emmy? Will you make us French toast too, please?" Jai-Jai asks.

"Sure, I can. Go to the kitchen and tell you're Mommy that I'll make your breakfast, okay?" The little girl hands her controller to Jenny and then goes to the kitchen with Emily.

Thirty minutes later, everyone sits down to eat. After they eat, the kids go back to the living room to play with their toys some more. Jon goes outside to JJ and Emily's car to get Henry's truck so he can put batteries in it for him.

"Aunt Jenny, can I race against you when Jai-Jai gets done?" Lilli asks.

"Well, how about you let Jenny go first and then you can do it okay? Since it's her car."

"Okay."

"Lil, come here a sec. I think I see a present that everyone missed." Alexa points to a cardboard box and the kids gather around it.

"Let's see…this is for Grace and Lillien." She hands Gracie a blue car, Lilli a green car, and then gives a purple one to Maddie, a hot pink one to Maicee, and a orange and red one to Kenzie.

"Aunt Jenny look! Santa brought me my very own race car!" Lilli shows hers to JJ.

"Cool. Hey, I bet if you ask Emily real nicely, she'll race against you and Gracie if you guys want."

"Okay! Emmy, will you help us out the track together so we can race?"

"I guess I can. Why don't you ask Kenzie and Mai if they want to race too. We can clean some of this mess up and lay out all of the tracks."

Once the bags are packed back up and the tracks are laced out, Emiy, Jaicee, and Mackenzie get the cars ready.

They play three rounds, Jaicee winning two of them before they get tired of it and Jaicee and Jenny want to play with their art kits.

* * *

**Around 10:45 a.m.**

A little before 11 that morning Alexa and Jon has everyone lay down for a nap. The older girls are upstairs in their rooms, watching tv and resting, while the younger ones, Jaicee, Jenny, the twins, (Anah and Addiesan), Henry, AJ, and the babies actually take a nap.

Alexa is in the kitchen with her sisters, Chloe and Kaitlyn, who had arrived an hour earlier, doing some last minute preparations to Christmas lunch.

Chloe and Kaity have already celebrated Christmas with their husbands and kids, but promised the Johnson kids that they would stop by and celebrate it late with them.

Jon is upstairs putting on a movie for Jaicee and AJ, who are sleeping in Jenny and Jai-Jai's room, while Anah, Addie, and Henry are in with Gracelynn and Lilli.

Downstairs Emily and JJ, who had been kicked out of the kitchen because 'they are guests and should sit back and relax' are sitting in the couch watching the movie _Christmas Magic._

"Are you having a good second Christmas so far?" Emily asks. She's sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table, and a blanket over her lap. JJ is laying longways with her head in Emily's lap, a blanket also covering her.

"Yeah, I am." She smirks. "Too bad we didn't have two Christmases as kids."

"Yeah, what a sight that would have been."

* * *

**Lunchtime, Around 12:30 p.m.**

At noon everyone came to the kitchen for Christmas lunch. They gathered around the table and held hands, getting ready to say grace.

"Mama, can I say grace this time, please?" Gracie asks.

Alexa looks surprised at Grace volunteering, but nods her head.

"Do you remember how Daddy did it at Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, ma'am." Then she bows her head and everyone follows.

"Dear God," she starts. "Thank you for the presents and for giving us this food. Thank you for keeping everyone safe, and for taking me and my sisters away from the bad man. Amen."

"That was very good baby. Alright guys, grab a plate and some food." Everyone fills their plate up and sits down to eat.

* * *

**Present time that night. Around 6:30 p.m.**

"Mommy! Mommy! It's present time! Come on let's go!" Anah shouts as she drags her mom and JJ to the living room.

"Ok, ok, calm down Angel. We're coming. Go pick out a spot to sit and we'll help Aunt 'Lexa and Uncle Jon hand out the presents." JJ tells her.

After a while all the presents are handed out. The kids got tons of toys as well a long-sleeve shirt for each of the Johnson kids. The shirts had their names on the back and a number on the front. The number is the order they were all born, with Maddie being #1 and Jess being #10.

Henry and AJ each receive a shirt with their names on it too as well as Anah and Addiesan.

JJ receives a photo album from Emily. The book had all of the pictures taken of the two together, from the very first time they were photographed together, to JJ's first day of middle school.

The presents take about an hour and a half to be opened. Later, the Johnson kids had a ton of fun looking through the album, getting to see their Aunt Jenny and AuntEmily as kids.

After a while it's time for bed. They had a long, fun day and are all exhausted.

"Momma, can we watch my new Scooby movie in the basement, please?" Henry asks.

"Sure, but first you need to tell your Aunt and Uncle thank you for the presents." After they do that JJ says,

"Ok, now go brush your teeth and then come to the basement to put your pjs on. Then you can watch your movie."

The twins, Henry, and AJ scatter through the house to various bathrooms to do as they are told.

In the basement, JJ sets up the dvd player while Emily changes clothes. Then the kids come downstairs and change, climbing into bed. After the nightly routine of 'goodnights' and tucking in, the kids fall asleep within the first half of the movie.

* * *

**Here's the Christmas chapter. Please review! I did a once-over, but all mistakes are mine.**


	30. Mommy's Tests are Fun

**I am so sorry it took so long to update this! I had writers block for three weeks while try to write the last chapter for BFF.**

**Alas, I am done with that! Here is the next chapter!**

**This is set in January after the last Christmas. It's officially 2015 in this story.**

**This first part is going to be in the little girls' points of views. It'll just be them hanging around the house. Then the second part will be a therapy appointment.**

_Italicized and Underlined_** are the book titles.**

**_Bold and Italicized_**** are the spoken words the girls are reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the Cat in the Hat books. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Madelyn: 12 years old.**

**Mackenzie: 12 years old.**

**Maicee: 12 years old.**

* * *

**Gracelynn: 9 years old.**

**Lillien: 9 years old.**

* * *

**Jaicee: 8 years old.**

**Jennifer: 8 years old **

* * *

**Jeremiah: 2 years old.**

**Johanna: 2 years old.**

**Jessicah: 2 years old.**

* * *

**January 2nd, 2015. 8:30 a.m. Gracie's P.O.V.**

When I open my eyes, I see Mommy looking at me. I jump up. Oh, no! Mommy probably said for me to get up and I didn't! Now she is in here and I am going to get punished!

"M-mommy, I-I am sorry I did not get u-up when you asked. P-p-please do not be mad. I will do better. I promise." I say. I stand up straight with my hands behind my back. I get ready for my punishment. I really hope Mommy does not notice my stutter.

Except, the strangest thing happens.

Mommy does not hit me.

She just frowns.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I speak like a lady so Mommy does not get mad.

"I didn't ask you to get up. I came in to wake you up. I am not mad, baby. And you are not in trouble I promise."

"Tell me what the doctor says. What did she say to say when you think you are in trouble?"

"She says to say 'I am not in trouble. Mommy and Daddy are not mad. I will not get punished.'" I repeat what the doctor says to say.

"Good job, Gracie. And do you believe that?"

I think real hard about the answer. Mommy doesn't look mad! "Yes, ma'am. I believe that."

"Good. Now, Gracie would you like to help me pick out a shirt and some pants to wear to see the doctor?"

The therapist told Alexa and Jon to always include Grace, Jaicee, and Jennifer in decisions like what to eat for snack, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and what to wear when going out.

It will help them remember htat they do have a decision and they do have a right to different outfits and different things to eat.

That sounds like fun!

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. Come over to your closet." Mommy says. Then I realize Jai-Jai and Jenny are not awake.

"M-mommy? Are Jai-Jai and Jenny going to be in trouble because they are not awake?" I ask.

"No, baby, they will not get in trouble. Would you like to wake them up?"

"Yes, please!" I say.

"Okay, then. Go ahead." I go to Jaicee's bed first. I shake her shoulder and say,

"Jaicee, wake up. Mommy says we can pick out out shirts and pants."

Jaicee opens her eyes and looks at me. "Okay, Gracie. I'm up." Jaicee goes over to Mommy and I go to Jenny's bed.

"Jenny wake up. It's time to pick our shirts and pants out." Jenny gets up too, and goes over to Mommy.

* * *

**Jaicee's P.O.V.**

After Gracie wakes me and Jenny up we go over to Mommy. I hope we are not in trouble for not being up. Gracie looks at me and smiles really big.

Why would she smile if we are in trouble?

"Don't worry, Jai." She says. She even talks with con-trac-tions. "Mommy says we are not in tr-ouble."

Me, Jenny, and Gracie still have to sound words out. Mommy and Daddy have been teaching us how to read! We don't read big kid book like Lilli. We only read books with itty-bitty little words.

Like 'bat', 'at', 'cat', 'sat', and 'that'. All these words do something called rhyming! It's where one word sound just like another word, but is spelled differently!

Gracie says we're not in trouble! That is really good.

"Jai-Jai, Jenny, I need you to go wash your face in the bathroom, please. Make sure to get your faces nice and clean. Then you can come back and pick out your shirts and pants."

"Yes, ma'am, Mama." Jenny says. We all go to the bathroom. Gracie opens up the cabinet and gets out wash cloths.

We do not have to earn clean rags here! There isn't even any that has holes! We each get a clean rag and then turn the water on.

The right knob is cold water. The left knob is hot water. Mommy teached us left and right. I write with my left hand! Just like Nana does! Jenny writes with her left hand too! Gracie writes with her right hand, _just like_ Mommy.

"Which water should we use?" Jenny asks.

"The right knob is cold, and the left knob is hot. Let's use both." Gracie says.

After we wash out face, we go back to our room.

"Okay, guys, what shirt do you want to wear?"

"Jaicee, let's wear out matching blue shirts!" Jenny says.

"Okay, and we can wear our matching blue sweatpants, too!" Mommy takes those out of the closet and helps us put them on.

"Gracie, baby, what do you want to wear?"

"My purple shirt and sweatpants, please." Mommy helps Gracie put them on too.

"All right, let's go tell Daddy what you want for breakfast." We all go downstairs to the kitchen. Mai, Kenzie, and Maddie are all eating.

Mai is eating toast and eggs. Kenzie is eating waffles. Waffles are yummy! And Maddie is eating toast, and eggs, _and_ bacon! All at once.

* * *

**Downstairs in the kitchen. 9:00 a.m. Jenny's P.O.V.**

When we get to kitchen we all sit down.

"Good morning, princesses." Daddy says with a big smile.

"Good morning, Daddy!" I say back.

"And what would you like to eat for breakfast this morning, miss Jenny?"

"Eggs and French toast please, Daddy!" I say.

"Okay, coming right up." Daddy goes to the fridger'ater and gets the eggs out.

"Miss Jaicee, would you like some toast and bacon this morning?"

Jaicee nods really fast. Toast and eggs are her most favoritest breakfast ever.

"Yes, please, Daddy."

Gracie gets cereal called Froot Loops. We all get milk to drink with our breakfast.

Daddy hands me my plate with eggs and French toast. The French toast has a smilie face on it. The face is made out of something that is super good. It's called wh-ipped cur-ream.

After we eat Mommy comes into the kitchen.

"Girls, come into office, please. It's time for your spelling tests."

"Okay, Mommy, we're coming." Gracie says.

Guess what!

Mommy gives us spelling tests, except she doesn't punish us when we get some words wrong!

We only have 10 words to remember.

If we get nine right we get a silver star. If we get seven or eight right we get a blue star. And of we get all of them right we get a super-special-gold star.

We all stand up and pick our plates up.

"Here you go, Daddy. Thank you for breakfast." I tell Daddy.

"You're welcome, munchkin. Good luck on you test. If you get another gold star, I'll have a special surprise for you, okay?"

If I get a gold star today, I'll have five whole stars and I'll get a surpise.

"Okay, Daddy! I'll try my goodest!"

"Hardest, baby. You'll try your hardest. 'Goodest' isn't a word munchkin." Daddy tells me.

"Oh, okay! I'll try my _hardest_, then!" I say. Then I go to Mommy's office and sit down at my desk.

G"Okay guys. Take your pencils and carefully write you name at the top of the page.

I write my whole name at the top of the page. Jaicee, spelled: J-a-I-c-e-e. Faith, spelled F-a-i-t-h, and Johnson, spelled: J-o-h-n-s-o-n.

"Okay, Momma. I'm ready." I say after looking over at Gracie and Jenny and seeing them look at Mommy.

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V. 9:10 a.m.**

After we all write our names Mommy asks us if we are ready.

Then she starts the test.

"Okay guys. Today we are going to do a test over words that rhyme with 'that'."

"Numer one (1) is cat. Ms. Julie, who lives down the street, has a pet cat. Cat."

Gracie: Kat

Jaicee: Cat

Jenny: Cat

"Numebr two (2) is bat. Maicee uses a bat to hit the ball. Bat."

Jenny: Batt

Jaicee: Batt

Gracie: Bat

"Number three (3) is hat. Daddy wears a hat in the the Winter time. Hat."

After Mommy gets done with all the words, we give her our papers.

* * *

**Living Room. Lilli's P.O.V. 9:00 a.m.**

After we all eat breakfast my sisters go see Mommy for their spelling tests. Since the bad man took them away they didn't get to learn at school like I did.

So now Mommy stays home and teaches them stuff, Daddy works, and me and my big sissies, Maicee, Maddie, and Kenzie go to school.

"Daddy? Whatcha doing?" I ask Daddy as I sit down beside him. Jessi and Jo-Jo are playing in their playpen and Jer is sleeping in his.

"I'm watching the weather, Princess. It says it's going to snow and we need to go get some groceries before the roads get icy."

I smile real big. I love going shopping! "Oh, can I go? Please, please, please, Daddy?"

"Sure princess. You'll have to get a shower first, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Daddy tells me to go take a shower. He follows me up the stairs to make sure I turn the water on the right temperature. Then he goes to tell Mom that we're leaving.

After my shower, I put on my pink long-sleeve Princess shirt and some sparkly jeans. Then I put my fuzzy socks and pink snow boots on.

I take the brush and go to Maicee's room.

"Mai-Mai, will you braid my hair, please?" I ask.

"Sure. Why are you all dressed up anyways?" Maicee French braids my hair while I say,

"Daddy says it's gonna snow and we need to get food before the roads get icy."

"Oh, okay. Well, you be a good girl for daddy. Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks for braiding my hair!" I jump up and go downstairs. Daddy is putting his coat and boots on.

"Okay Princess. You ready to go?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"All right. Let's out your sweatshirt on. And some gloves and a scarf." Daddy helps me and then we go to the car.

"Daddy, can we get some fruit this time?" I ask.

"Sure Princess. What kind do you want for this week, bananas, apples, or oranges?"

"Mmmmm…I guess apples. But not the sour green ones. Just the red ones, okay Daddy?"

"How about we get you, Grace, and Jai some red ones, and I'll get some green ones for Mai and Kenzie. Deal?"

"Okay, deal!"

* * *

**Back at the house. Alexa's Office. Jaicee's P.O.V.**

"Okay, guys. I have graded your papers. Close your eyes and I will lay your tests on your desk." Mommy says. We all cover our eyes and then open them she Mommy says too.

I got a gold star! I got _every one_ right!

Gracie got a blue star. She has a minus three (-3) at the top and Jenny has a silver star. She only missed one!

"All right! Who's ready to read another _Cat in the Hat_book?"

Yay! I love _Cat in the Hat_!

"Can I go first, Mommy?" I ask.

"Sure you can, baby. Come sit down beside me."

I go over to mommy and sit down. She hands me a book.

**_"The Cat in the Hat."_** I read the cover.

"Very good! Now go to the first page, Jaicee."

**_"The sun did not sh-i-ne. It was too w-e-t to pu-lay." _**I sound out the hard words.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Jai. Keep going. What does the next page say?"

**"So we sat…**That's one of our spelling words, Momma!"

"Yes it is. Very good. Keep going."

**_"So we sat in the h-ou-se all that cold, cold wet day."_**

**_"I sat there with Sally. We sat there, we two. And I said, 'How I wish we had something to do!'"_**

**_"To wet to go out, and to wet to play ball. So we sat in the h-ou-se. We did nothing at all."_**

"Keep going, Jaicee."

**_"So all we could do was to Sit! Sit! Sit! And we did not like it. Not one little bit."_**

**_"And then Some-thing we BUMP."_**

**_"How that made us jump!"_**

**_"We looked!" "Then we saw him step on the mat!"_**

**_"We looked!"_**

**_"And we saw him!"_**

**_"The Cat in the Hat!"_**

**_"And he said to us, 'Why do you sit like that?'"_**

**_"'I know it is wet And the sun is not sunny.'"_**

**_"'But we can have Lots of good fun that is funny!'"_**

* * *

**Jenny's P.O.V.**

When Jaicee was done reading it was my turn. My book was _Gr-een E-ggs and Ham._

"Okay, Jenny. Are you read to start reading?" Mommy asks.

"Yes, ma'am."

**_" I_** **_am Sam." _**

**_"I am Sam."_**

**_"Sam I am."_** I read.

"Very good, baby girl. I am so proud of you!"

**_"That Sam-I-am! That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am!"_**

**_"Do you like gr-een e-ggs and ham?"_**

**_"I do not like them, Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham."_**

"Nice job, one more page, baby." Mommy says.

**_"Would you like them here or there?"_**

**_"I would not like them here or there." _**

**_"I would not like them any-where." _**

**_"I do not like green eggs and ham."_**

**_"I do not like them, Sam-I-am."_**

"Good job, Jenny. You and Jaicee both get a yellow star today." Mommy gives us the stickers and we get to put them on our charts.

* * *

**Gracie's P.O.V. Grace is farther along in this book than Jaicee.**

Now it's my turn to read!

"Are you ready, Gracie?" Momma asks.

"Yes, ma'am!" I go sit down. I get my book, Cat in the Hat, and start to read.

**_"'Look at me!'"_**

**_"'Look at me now!' Said the cat."_**

**_"'With a cup and a cake"_**

**_"On top of my hat!"_**

**_"'I can hold up TWO books!'"_**

**_"'I can hold up fish.'"_**

**_"'And a little toy ship.'"_**

**_"'And some milk on a dish!'"_**

**_"'And look!'"_**

"You're doing great, baby. Keep it up." Mommy says to me.

**_"'I can hop up and down on the ball!'"_**

**_"But that is not all!'"_**

**_"Oh, no.'"_**

**_"'That is not all…'"_**

**_"'Look at me!'"_**

**_"'Look at me!'"_**

**_"'Look at me NOW!'"_**

**_"'It is fun to have fun.'"_**

**_"'But you have to know how.'"_**

**_"'I can hold up the cup.'"_**

**_"'And the milk and the cake!'"_**

**_"'I can hold up theses books!'"_**

**_"'And the fish on a rake!'"_**

**_"'I can hold the toy ship. And a little man!'"_**

**_"'And look! With my tail'"_**

**_"'I can hold a red fan!'"_**

**_"'I can fan with the fan.'"_**

**_"'As I hop on the ball!'"_**

**_"'But that is not all.'"_**

**_"'Oh, not.'"_**

**_"'That is not all…'"_**

"Very good, Gracie. You can stop there today and you can have a yellow star."

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" I say. I skip over to my chart and stick the star on it. I have 1…2…3…4…5 while yellow stars!

* * *

**Here it is! Hope it was worth the wait! ****Don't forget to review!**

**Once again I do not own the copyrights for the Cat in the Hat books. They belong to their rightful owner(s).**


	31. Therapy Visit

**Therapist's**** Office. 11:30 a.m. General P.O.V.**

Since Gracelynn and Jaicee told about the day they were taken the last time they were all three here, Dr. Kaitie decides Jenny will tell about it this time.

However, Jaicee and Gracelynn will still come back first so they can go straight home after Jenny has her session.

Currently the three little girls and Alexa are sitting in the kid-friendly waiting room. There's a corner with bean bags, a table with broken crayons and half-drawn-on pieces of paper, and a few books.

Dr. Kaitie comes to the waiting room and looks at the girls.

"Gracelynn, sweetheart, are you ready to come with me?"

Gracie looks up from her drawing. "Yes, ma'am." She stands up and goes to the door. She waits there because the receptionist **(or secretary, whichever one.) **has to push a button to open the door.

"Alexa, I am going to talk to Jaicee and Gracelynn first. Then I will bring Jenny back. I think today will be a particularly difficult session and I want you guys to be able to go o,e directly after."

"Okay, that's fine. Thank you."

Dr. Kaitie nods and then goes to Gracie. She holds the little girl's hand and nods at Lisa to open the door.

* * *

**Dr. Kaitie's Office. Gracie's P.O.V.**

"Okay, Gracie. Today I want to talk about how Christmas went, and what you've been doing since you were last here. Is that okay with you?" Dr. Kaitie asks me.

I nod my head and get a piece of paper to draw on. "Yes, Dr. Kaitie."

"Okay, let's talk about what you've being doing. What did you do after you left the last time?"

"Daddy took us to the store. We got bananas, sketti', and stuff to make ice cream sundaes!"

"We're they good?"

"Yeah, they were really yummy! We gots choc'late, and strawberries, and sprinkles. They were yummy!"

"That's wonderful, Gracelynn. Now, is there anything you would like to talk about? Did you have any accidents this week?"

"I thought I got in trouble, but Momma wasn't mad."

"Did you remember what I told you when you think you are in trouble?" Dr. Kaitie asks. I nod and continue to color. I don't know how to draw really good because the bad man would never let me draw or color with the things called 'crayons'.

"Yes, I remembered to say, 'I am not in trouble. Mommy and Daddy are not mad. I will not get punished.'"

Dr. Kaitie nods and writes something down. Then she asks what happened after I got up this morning.

"We went downstairs and Daddy made us breakfast. He made bacon, and eggs, and toast! They were so yummy!"

"That's good, sweetie. Did anything else happen?"

I think real hard. Then I decide to tell her about our tests. "Mommy gave us tests today! I only missed one word! And then I read Cat in the Hat!"

"That's great! Did you have any accidents during the test, Grace?"

"No." I finish coloring my flowers and look at Dr. Kaitie.

"Okay, that's good. What about any bad dreams?"

I think real hard but I didn't have any bad dreams this week. "No, Dr. Kaitie. I didnt have any bad dreams."

"Well, that's wonderful, Gracie. I think since you have done so good this week, that you can go back to see you mommy. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. Kaitie stands up and we walk out to the waiting room. Then Dr. Kaitie tells Jaicee to come back.

* * *

**Jaicee's P.O.V. **Flashback to Jackson's house****

**_Flashback to the 'accident'._**

I go back with Dr. Kaitie. She asks me if I had any accidents.

"Yes, I had a accident." I say quietly.

"Okay, Jaicee. Would you like to tell me about the accident, maybe?"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. Then I begin to tell her.

**_January 1st, 2015. Jaicee's P.O.V._**

**_I woke up really, really early. I look at my clock and it had 3 4 and 7 on it. I get up and tiptoe downstairs. Then I tiptoe over to a chair and push it to the sink. I climb up on it and then get a cup._**

**_I fill the cup up and accidentally get the side wet. So when I go to take a drink it slips out of my hands._**

**_It drops the floor and breaks into a million pieces. Oh, no! Mommy is going to be so mad! I broke a cup. I got up without permission. I got a drink of water without permission. I better clean this up before Mommy sees it._**

**_So I jump down and start picking the pieces up. But suddenly I feel pain in my fingers. I look down and they're bleeding!_**

**_Oh, no! Now I have made an even bigger mess._**

**_Just then the lights come on. Mommy is standings there._**

**_"I am really sorry, Mommy! Please do not be mad! I will clean it up, I promise!" I say panicking._**

**_**Flashback to Jackson's house** (Jenny is 6 and a half)._**

**_It's early in the morning. Father is asleep on the couch. Jenny and Gracie and me and Mags have just got done cleaning the kitchen._**

**_"Mags?" I whisper. "I am really thirsty. Can I get some water?"_**

**_Mags nods. "Yes, but hurry. And be quiet so you do not wake Father up!"_**

**_"Okay." I tiptoe over to the sink and stand on the stool. Then I get a glass. I fill the glass up with water and take a big drink of it. When I try to get down to give Gracie the water, I slip and fall._**

**_The glass makes a loud noise when it falls. Suddenly, Father comes stomping into the kitchen._**

**_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems to me that you little brats are just asking to be punished."_**

**_"N-no, Father. I-I am s-s-sorry. Please do not punish us. I only wanted one glass of water. That i-is it." I say and I really hope that he does not he my stutter._**

**_"Did I give you permission to speak?" Father says in a mean vioce. " I do not think I did."_**

**_"Oh, you 'wanted' water, did you? Well, what have I said about wanting? Huh? It's not about what you want! It's about what you earn and deserve!" Father grabs my hand and presses down on the glass till my hand is bleeding._**

**_"Ow! That hurts. P'ease stop! P'ease! I will do better! I promise!"_**

**_Father takes his belt off and hits me. "I want to hear you say it!"_**

**_"I-I am s-s-sorry, Father! I deserve to be p-punished. I w-will do b-b-better next time." After Father gets down punishing me he does the same to Jenny, Gracie, and Mags._**

**_Suddenly, I hear,_**

**_"Jaicee, listen to my voice, baby. You're safe. No one can hurt you. Breath in and out. In and out for me, sweetheart." **_**

**(Back to January '15)**

**I open my eyes and see Mommy standing there.**

**"You're okay, baby. Just breath for me."**

**"I a-am sorry, Mommy. Please do not be mad."**

**"I'm not mad, baby girl." Mommy says.**

**That's strange. Mommy should be really mad and want to punish me.**

**"I-I will clean this up. You do not have to worry about it." I tell her, but she shakes her head and says,**

**"No, I'll clean it up. Then we can get out all the glass from your hand. Okay?"**

**"Okay, Momma."**

**Mommy picks the pieces of glass up and then she puts a band aid on my boo-boo.**

**End of Flashback.**

Dr. Kaitie writes some stuff down and then says, "You did a good job today, Jaicee. Just a few more questions. Okay?"

I nod and say okay back.

"Okay, first I want you to tell me one thing you did this week."

I think super hard and then say, "I read a Cat in the Hat book today! And all by myself too!"

"That's wonderful! Okay, and how about any bad dreams? Have you had any of those?"

"No, a mommy let me sleep in the big bed with her and Daddy after my accident!"

"Okay." Dr. Kaitie writes some stuff down then the time goes off. She says, "I think that's it for today. You did wonderful. I am really proud of you."

Dr. Kaitie takes my and brings me back to Mommy and my sisters.

* * *

**Here's the first part. Part two should be up soon.**

**Please review!**

**How many of my readers out there would like Penelope and Derek to get together? I'll have big plans on store for them if you do!**

**Let me know!**


	32. The Day It Happened (Little Jennifer)

**Okay, so I didn't get any views for the last chapter, which is weird but here is this chapter.**

**This going to be Jenny's telling of the day she was taken.**

**Trigger Warnings: Kidnapping, language, and abuse of a minor.**

* * *

**Therapist's Office. 11:45 a.m. General P.O.V.**

After Dr. Kaitie gets done with Gracelynn and Jaicee's sessions, she calls Jenny and Alexa back. There she asks Alexa to please call someone to watch the girls while she discusses Jenny's session.

Once Jon is there, Alexa follows the doctor to her office.

She tells Alexa that she would like to use REM on Jenny. She says she will ask Jenny to find a special place for her to go when she feels upset, she will only ask questions when necessary, and mostly she will let Jenny talk her through her experience.

"Do you have any questions?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Um…just will I have to be back here with her? Or is this something she can do alone?"

"No, she could do this with just me. However, if you would feel better about it, you can stay back here with us." Kaitlyn informs her.

Alexa agrees and then goes to get Jenny. Once their back in the office Kaitie turns to Jenny.

"Okay, Jenny today I need you to do something for me. I need you to pick a place for you to go when you start to feel unsafe. It could be where your favorite princess lives or anywhere at all."

After Jenny thinks for a few moments, she decides on a place where Snow White lives.

"Okay, I need you to tell me about the day Jackson took you away from you mommy and daddy. Whenever you need to stop and go to your safe place, just hold up you left hand. Okay?"

"Okay, Dr. Kaitie."

* * *

**Flashback. **Warning: Abuse of a minor, kidnapping, language.****

**October 31st, 2011. Jenny's P.O.V.**

**Daddy took me, Jai-Jai and Maddie trick-or-treating. We went to a lot of places.**

**We went to all our friends houses. My friend Lexi's dad gives us little bitty Hersey bars and some smarties. At Taylor's Nana's house she gave us tootsie rolls and a tooth brush!**

**After we get done trick-or-treating we go home.**

**"Momma? Can we go p'ay outside, p'ease?" I ask Mommy.**

**"Sure baby. Stay in the yard and no going out of the fence. Got it?"**

**"Yes ma'am!" I run outside and over to the slide. I really like the curly side and jungle gym.**

**I hear Jaicee ask Daddy to play tag with us.**

**"Okay, go hide and I'll count." Daddy says. He closes his eyes and starts counting. "1…2…3…4…5..."**

**"Come on, Jenny! Let's hide in da slide!" Jaicee tells me. We run over to the stairs and start climbing. But then I hear a man whispering sissy's name.**

**"Jaicee, that man wants you." I tell her. Jaicee goes over to the man. I go too 'cause we're no 'possta talk to stwrangers.**

**"Little girl, little girl come here." The man says.**

**"Mister, we're not 'possta talk to stwrangers." Jaicee says.**

**"Yeah, well I have a surprise. But you and your sister will have to come with me."**

**We follow the man to his truck. Then I hear Daddy yelling,**

**"Girls, where you go?" And Mommy yelling,**

**"Jaicee Faith and Jennifer Joyce! Come back to the house right now!"**

**"Mister, our mommy and daddy are looking for us. We hafta go back." Jaicee says.**

**Suddenly, the strange man picks us up by our arms and throws us in the truck.**

****End of Flashback****

"Jennifer, do you need to go to your safe-place?" Dr. Kaitie asks me. I nod and close my eyes. In my safe-place I see Snow White. She looks at me and smiles.

Then she holds her hand out.

"Hi!"

"Hello little girl. What is your name?"

"My name is Jennifer! And you're Snow White!"

"Yes, I am. Would you like a princess crown?"

Snow white hands me a pretty pink and purple crown. Then I hear Dr. Kaitie saying my name.

"Jenny, are you ready to finish?"

"Yes, ma'am." Then I take a breath and say,

****Flashback resumes****

**Suddenly the strange man hits me and Jaicee in face and says, "Sit down you little brats! If you do not do as I say I will kill your Mommy and Daddy! Understood?"**

**Jaicee nods and he hits her again.**

**You are old enough to speak. Now, tell me your names, right now!"**

**"My name is Jaicee Faith Johnson." Jai-Jai says.**

**"Good girl." The strange man said. He starts driving faster and looks at me. "Tell me your name little girl or you will get it again."**

**"My name is Jennifer Joyce Johnson." I look out the window. I miss Mommy and Daddy. "When will we see out Mommy and Daddy again, mister?" I ask.**

**Never." He turned down a dirt road. "Now here are the new rules. You will call me Father and only Father. You will not ask about your Mom or Dad, or I will kill them understood?"**

**We begin to nod, but then remember what he said. "Yes, sir-I mean Father."**

**"Good. You will do every chore I give you without complaining. If you choose to disobey me, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear?"**

**"Yes, Father." We both said. **

**"Now, I do not like those names. Jaicee your new name will be Lisa Elaine Colby. Jennifer your name will be Alana Rose Colby. Is that understood?"**

**"Yes, Father." We say at the same time. We finally get to a house. That's when I realize this mean man really didn't have a surprise for us.**

**"Get out of the truck. Both of you. Come inside so I can show you your new house."**

**"No! I want my Mommy and Daddy! Take us back! Please!" I yell.**

**"Listen here, you little brat. I told you that if you ever mentioned your Mother or Father again, I would kill them. Now, I am going to do just that. Get inside the house right now!" I start crying and me and Jaicee go in the house.**

**Before we could go on though, Jaicee kicks the man in the leg.**

**"God, dammit! You little bitch! Come here!" He threw me to the ground. She tried to run away again and kept kicking him. **

**Finally, he kicked her in the side really hard and she couldn't get up anymore. Then he took his belt and started hitting her in the back with it. "Get up! Now!" Jenny did as he said and we go inside.**

**"Stop that crying right or I swear I will beat you even more!"**

**Jaicee gets a book off the table and throws it at him. That makes him really mad. He tells her to stay there and then grabs my arm and takes my down some stairs. He opens a door and says,**

**"Lauren, I have a surprise for you. You have been so good I thought you could use the company." Then he throws me in the room and shuts the door.**

**The girl named Lauren turns on a flashlight and shines it at me. I gasp. It's my big sissy! The one that a bad man tooked away from us!**

**"Grwacie!"**

**"Jenny?! Is that you?"**

****End of Flashlight****

When I get done talking my Mommy is crying. Oh, no! I did a bad thing. She is going to be mad!

"Oh, baby! Come here. Come give Mommy a hug!" I jump up and go to Mommy. After she hugs me, she tells me that we are going home. Good, I always feel safe at home with Mommy and Daddy and my big sisters and little sisters and brother.


	33. No Place Like Home

**A/N: I just got done watching some season 7 episodes of Criminal Minds, so I'm going to do a a series of episodes from that season. **

**A/N 2: I know that it is William is the one that is watching Henry at the beginning of this episode, but considering his position in my story, it's going to be James that watches him and the girls.**

**Season/Episode: Season 7, episode No Place Like Home.**

**Spoilers: Season seven's episode No Place Like Home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters, or the scenes in this chapter that match up with this episode. Some spots are going to be near word-for-word, that's from Wikipedia and my season 7 DVD collection of Criminal Minds.**

**I want to make that super clear.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Timeline: Mid-June Summertime 2015.**

**Anahbella: ****6 years old.**

**Addiesan: 6 years old.**

**Henry: 6 years old.**

**Aubree: 5 years old.**

* * *

**Jareau/Prentiss household. 8:15 p.m. June 3rd, 2014.**

JJ quietly closes the door of Henry's room. He had spiked a fever earlier in the day and it had just broke. She walks back to Emily's room where she's laying in bed reading a book.

"How is he? Did his fever break?" Emily asks setting aside her book to look at the blonde.

JJ lays on her stomach using her right hand to prop her head up.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep. I'm still worried about him though."

"He'll be okay, bug. But if you're still worried about him in the morning, I'll call my dad and see if he can watch him. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Just then JJ's phone buzzes letting her know the team has picked picked up a case. The bodies of two kids have been found.

Emily sighs and gives up entirely on reading her book. "So much for having the weekend off."

She stands and goes to the closet to change into something more appropriate for work and then turns to JJ.

"What's the case?"

"Two missing kids." Emily calls her dad and once he arrives, she explains Henry's situation, and JJ shows him where the medicine.

"Go on, bug. I took care of Emmy every single time she was sick when she was little. I know what to do, now you two need to go on. Go saves some lives. I love you both and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"He's right, Jen. They'll be fine and we need to go. Come on." Emily says gently, taking the blonde's arm and leading her to the door. The two load up and head to the office.

* * *

**Quantico, Virginia. BAU. **

At the office the team gathers in the briefing room and opens up each of their files.

Garcia clicked a button on the remote and two pictures of dismembered bodies pop up.

"The bodies of two unidentified boys near Wichita, Kansas, a week apart. Both were Caucasian and between the ages of 15 and 17."

"They were each found mangled in the aftermath of a tornado." Emily says.

"Yeah, but that's not what did them in- the M.E. has determined that the cause of death was blunt-force trauma to the head before the storms hit." Garcia tells them, putting up more photos of the tornado's damage.

"Well, the death blow in each was in almost exactly the same spot."

"Now, what about all the other damage to their bodies?" JJ asks. "Some of their limbs are missing."

"Yeah, victim number one, his right leg was taken off; victim number two, both arms were severed. But was because of the tornado or the UnSub?"

"The M.E. still hasn't discovered that yet. He's a busy guy. Major storms have hit the area. 23 dead. He's been slammed."

After the team discusses the case a little more they load up on the jet.

* * *

_For the man sound of the body and serene of mind, there is no such thing as bad weather. Every day has its beauty, and storms which whip the blood do but make it pulse more vigorously. - George Gissing._

* * *

**On the Jet**

Derek hits a button on the laptop in front of him and greets Penelope.

"So, local PD have IDed your victims. I'm putting this all on your tablets if you'd like to follow along."

"First up is Jason Meredith, sixteen year old runaway from Garden City, Kansas. Mom said he took off over a year ago. Next up is Eric Janelle. Fifteen year old foster kid from Wichita. He's been gone three weeks. Oh, both of these kids have records, for possession and prostitution."

"They were street hustlers?" Emily questions.

"High-risk kids. This could be a sexual predator."

"An extremely violent one, if the unsub is responsible for the damage done to the bodies, especially those missing limbs." Morgan puts in.

"Well, now, he could be keeping the body parts for some sort of fetish." Emily comments.

"Ugh! Okay, eww. That is my cue. I'm here if you need me, with my binary machines that don't say gross things." Penelope says as she disappears off the screen.

The planes shakes again causing Rossi to grip the table.

"I didn't know you were a bad flyer." Spencer comments, noticing Rossi's discomfort.

"I'm not." Rossi defends. "I just hate turbulence."

"You know, turbulence very rarely causes planes to crash." Spencer tells him unhelpfully.

"That does me absolutely no good at the moment. Thank you."

"What we really need to worry about are microbursts - a sudden downburst of air associated with thunderstorms - but small craft like this one, if we hit one of those at the wrong altitude..." He imitates an explosion. "Get pulverized."

"I beg of you to make him stop." Dave says to the rest of the team.

* * *

Once they arrive they go to the crime scene. They determine that the UnSub either was already there or he found a way in and hid during the evacuation.

Derek suggests to look at actual storm chasers and they head back to the precinct.

JJ and Hotch interview the victims mother and best friend from their foster home. They determine that each boys had a strong protective instinct and they could easier see right through someone trying to be a poser.

Hotch and Reid go to the M.E.'s office to view the victims. It's determined that their limbs are cut off with a dull cleaver or ax and that sexual assault is not able to be found due to the extent of the injuries.

After another night of storms the team is called to Butler County where the body of Gary Dysen is found.

* * *

Back at the precinct the team gives the profile.

**Hotch:** The unsub is a white male aged in his mid- to late 20s.

**Rossi: **He is mobile and travels great distances to follow storms. He drives and probably lives in a beat up and rusted truck or van. He needs a lot of ice or salt to preserve the body parts.

**Reid:** He is paying for all of that and gasoline. He doesn't have the social skills to hold a job for long, so he is most likely a day laborer, handyman, or anything transitory.

**Morgan: **He uses the weather to destroy evidence, but he is also a symphorophiliac, one who is sexually aroused by disasters, such as fires or traffic accidents.

**Rossi: **In this case, the weather enhances his excitement.

**Hotch:** He hunts street kids, so he is probably from a similar background.

**Morgan:** He is likely uneducated but charming enough to engage his victims.

**Reid:** The unsub has a sadistic streak when it comes down to the removal of body parts. He was initially suspected of being a sexual predator due to his targeting of high-risk boys, an extremely violent one if he was responsible for damage done to the bodies, especially the missing limbs.

**Hotch:** He could have been keeping the bodies or body parts for a sort of fetish.

**Rossi:** This was ruled out when no sexual assault was found on the bodies.

**Emily:** While fetishists are loyal to the body parts they take, this unsub is loyal to the whole of the body parts, for he is trying to assemble an entire body. Instead of taking bodies apart, he is putting one together.

**JJ:** The unsub is impulsive, young, and a loner with nothing to lose.

**Hotch:** The storms and tornadoes mean something to the unsub, not just as a forensic countermeasure. He knows enough about the weather to use it to his advantage. Due to the loving and protective nature of his late older brother, the unsub targets people who looked out for other people. He is suspected of being one of them, for people could see right through a poser.

* * *

"Who's that with Hotch?" JJ asks.

"There's been another abduction. A boy named Shaun Rutledge. That's his younger brother Billy." Spencer answers.

"Says a young white guy in an RV attacked them with a crowbar in the rain." Morgan says.

"He's also changed his victim selection criterion. The boy he grabbed gets straight A's, plays football, even volunteers at his church."

"So he wanted him so badly he was willing to leave a witness?" JJ asks.

"Which suggests he's losing touch with reality and his delusions are starting to take over." Spencer says.

"What is it about this kid that was so attractive to him?"

"He was teenage and Caucasian like the others, right?" JJ asks.

"We also think that a sexual element may actually not be at play." Spencer tells them.

"So then what the hell is driving this guy?" Derek asks.

"Maybe it's love. What if he's trying to recreate someone he loves?" JJ suggests.

"It is an emotion that drives us to extremes."

* * *

**June 5th. 9:00 p.m.**

"P.G. at your service, don't let the name fool ya."

"Baby girl you're on speaker."

"Garcia can you look for grave robberies in tornado alley over the last five years?"

"Okey Dokey, it's a shockingly big list. Who knew grave robbing was so on trend?"

"All right, try looking for thefts involving body parts, specifically left legs." Spencer says.

"Okay. See, this is why I can't talk about how my day was at dinner. Breakfast, lunch." Pause. "Spencer, you scare me."

"Join the club." Rossi imputs.

"A left leg was stolen off a body a year ago at the Riggio Funeral Home in Tulsa. They never found who did it."

After talking a little more, the lights go out. Spencer is looking out the window when he realizes,

"It's Frankenstein."

"What?" Morgan questions.

"The UnSub isn't just trying to put his brother back together, he's trying to bring him back from the dead. He believes that tornadoes have the power to take life, so conversely, they should have the power to restore it."

* * *

Finally the team is able to stop the UnSub. They take Shaun Rutlege to an underground storm cellar while Travis James gets taken up into the tornado.

They go back to the precinct where JJ calls James to check on Henry.

"Hi, James. How is he?" JJ asks.

_"He's doing much better, JJ. Were you able to catch the guy?"_

"Yeah, kinda. It's weird. Is he still awake?"

_"Yeah, he is. Tough little guy. He's exhausted."_ James puts the phone in speaker and walks into Henry's room.

_"Hey buddy. Guess who's on the phone." She hears James ask._

_"Mommy!"_

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau: Hi! Hi, little man. How... How are you? I heard you went to the doctor."

_"Are you coming home, Mommy?"_

"Not yet, buddy. Um, tomorrow. I promise. So, are you ready for story time?"

_"Yeah!"_

"Yeah? Okay. Uncle J, are you ready?"

"Bedtime For Baby Star."

"Once there was a baby star."

"He lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime, that baby star wanted to have some fun."

"He would shine and shine and fall and shoot and twinkle, oh, so bright."

"And he said, 'Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good night.'"

"And then his mommy kissed him on his sparkly nose and said, "No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow, and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever, 'cause you'll always be my baby star."

_"Good night, Mommy."_

"Good night."

* * *

**Hotel w/ Emily and JJ.**

JJ looked out of the window of the hotel room she was sharing with Emily, at the raging storm outside. She wasn't able to get home to Henry, but she had talked to him on the phone.

"Jen, come away from the window please." Emily says from her spot on the bed. She and JJ had just gotten down with skyping with the twins.

JJ sighs and does as she is told. She's on her way over to Emily's bag, wanting to wear one of Emily's shirts and not hers, when the power suddenly flickers and then goes out.

Emily immediately turns the flashlight app on on her phone and goes over to JJ. She can see the younger girl shaking slightly and moves over to her.

"You're okay, baby." She whispers wrapping an arm around JJ. She can feel JJ's breathing speed up and tightens her grip. Ever since the Jacob incident happened, JJ hadn't been a fan of storms. "You're fine. Just breath. Can you do that for me?"

After a few more minutes JJ's breathing slows down.

"I'm sorry." JJ whispers, burying her face in Emily's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're okay sweetheart. Come on, let's go to bed." The two move over to Emily's bed and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**The next day. Back at JJ and Emily's house.**

The next day around noon Emily is busy making lunch while JJ cleans off the picnic table in the backyard.

"Mommy! Can we go swimming after lunch, please?" AJ asks.

"Sure, but remember we need to wait before we go swimming, so why don't you just go play on the jungle gym. Okay?"

"Okay, Momma." AJ walks away leaving JJ with a smile that she always gets when she hears Aubree calling her 'Momma'.

JJ walks inside to get some cups and plates out of the pantry when she hears the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." She gets out or Emily as she walks to the door.

She opens it to find,

"Margaret?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun…**

**Let me know what you think!**

**What could Maggie be there for? Does her parents know she's gone? And why did she go see JJ?**

**Tell me what episode you would like me to do and I'll try my best to get it. Like I said, I'm doing season 7 right now so…**

**Leave me a review!**


	34. Important

First I want to say sorry for those you that this was a new chapter. Second I nev thought I would delay writing due to family problems. Third I wantto say that I am haing family problems. My grandma is in the hospital after having a massive heart attack and they don't know if she will make it through the night.

either way will be takings couple of weeks to a few months off from writing depending on what happens.

i hope to see you guys soon.


	35. Secrets are Revealed pt 1

**To see the Johnson kids' ages, go to the Author's Note, I have updated all of them up to June of 2015.**

**When I say "the twins" in this chapter, I am referring to Jaicee and Jennifer.**

**Jack: 9**

**Maggie: 14**

**June 2015. 11:00 a.m.**

* * *

_There's a knock on the door as JJ is getting the paper plates and cups out of the pantry._

_"I'll get it!" She calls to Emily before going over to the door._

_JJ opens the door and then freezes, not expecting the person to be there._

_"Margaret?"_

* * *

After a few more seconds of stunned silence, JJ opens the door wider and lets the young teenager in.

"Margaret, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

Margaret stands at the door playing with her hoodie stings. "I am sorry, Miss JJ. I know I should have called, but I needed to tell you something."

"No, no. Come on upstairs and we can talk." JJ sees Emily stick her out of the kitchen and she stops, going over to her.

"Hey," Emily whispers. "everything alright? What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. She says she has something to tell me. I'll be down in a few minutes, just take the kids outside and let them eat." Emily nods and goes back to the kitchen while JJ takes Maggie to her bedroom.

* * *

**Outside w/ Emily and the kids.**

"Momma, where's Aunt Jenny at?"

"She's inside, but she will be out here in a few minutes. Now, eat your lunch and then you can play on the jungle gym until it's time to go swimming."

The kids all eat their grilled cheese and then play on the swings and slides for 15 minutes. JJ comes back outside a few minutes later.

"Hey, Jen, everything okay with Maggie?" Emily asks her.

"Uh…yeah. She just needs to stay here for the night. Her mom is flying in and won't get here until super early in the morning."

"That's fine. Does she want something to eat?"

"Can I make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Momma taught me how." She hears Maggie say from the doorway.

"Yeah, of course." JJ replies. "Come on, I'll show you where the stuff is." After JJ and Maggie make their sandwiches, everyone puts their swimsuits on and gets in the pool.

"Hi! I'm Aubree! You're the girl that saved me from Father, aren't you?" Bree says.

Maggie stops from where she is throwing the diving toys into the water and looks at the younger girl. She remembers her well. Except the last time she saw her, she looked scared and had asked if Maggie was going to save her.

"Yes, I am. How are you, Bree?" Maggie smiles.

Over on the porch Emily watches the two girls interact, realizing they had not seen each other for almost two years, until she notices that JJ is being unusually quiet.

"Hey, bug, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to call Alexa and Jon and have them come over. I think it would be good for Gracie and the twins to see Maggie."

"All right, I will be out here. Tell them to bring their swimsuits and I'll call the team. We can just make a barbecue lunch out of it."

While JJ is inside Emily pulls her phone out and sends a quick message to everyone but Spence, who has flown out to Cali to see his mom.

"AJ! Henry! Let's play house!" Addie calls out. "Henry, you are the daddy, and AJ can be the baby. Anah you be the little girl and I'll be the mommy."

"Hey! Why are you always the mommy? Maybe I want be a mommy too." AJ says.

"Yeah, well I'm older than you so I say I am the mommy and you are the baby."

The mini-blonde stomps her foot and places her hands on her hips, a move that reminds Emily of JJ at that age, and says, "You're not always the boss, Addiesan! Sometimes I can be the mommy. Or what if Anah wants to be the baby or the mommy?"

"I'm the mommy, you're the baby and Annie is the little girl. You're always whinin' anyways, so you _have to be _the baby."

"Fine, if you are going to be mean than I just won't play with you." And with that, AJ stomps off to the jungle gym and climbs up it.

Addie rolls her eyes, a habit Emily and JJ both swear that she gets from the other one, and turns to Henry and Anah.

"Addie, you didn't hafta be mean to Bree, and I don't want to play with you if you are going be mean to her." Anah walks off leaving Henry and Addiesan standing there.

Once everyone arrived, the kids took to the pool while the adults sat around and watched.

"Gracie, look!" Jai-Jai says. "It's Mags! She's who saved us from Father!"

"Let's go say hi!" [Little] Jenny says, running to the steps of the pool.

"Girls, be careful! No running around the pool!" Alexa calls out.

"Okay, Momma!" Gracie calls back, not paying enough attention to be worried about being 'punished'.

"Mags! Mags, what are you doing here?"

Maggie turns and beams at the little girls who had become her best friends over the course of several years, the only good thing that came out of Jackson Colby kidnapping the four girls.

"Gracie, Jai, Jenny! Hi! I have not seen you in forever!"

"What are you doin' here, Mags?"

The young teenager takes the girls' hands and leads them out of the pool. They go to one of the unused lawn chairs and sit down.

"Gracie, do you remember when I told you Father touched my private places in a bad way?" Maggie starts out.

* * *

**With the adults.**

Over on the porch with the adults, Aaron and Dave start up the grill while Alexa and Jon run to the store to pick up some needed things for the cookout.

"Hey, princess." Derek grabs Emily's attention. "Everything all right with Blondie over there? She's usually in the pool with the kids on days like this."

"I'm not sure. Margaret showed up about an hour ago and said she needed to talk to JJ. Then when they got back out here, JJ was very quiet. All she said was that Maggie needed to stay here until her mom flies in tomorrow morning."

"What do you thing she told our Blue-eyed girl?" Penelope asks.

"I have no idea." Emily sighs and decides to change the subject. She gestures to Derek and Penelope's hands and says,

"When did this happen?"

Derek stands up and grabs the adults' attention.

"PG and I have an announcement to make. As of about four and half hours ago, Miss Penelope Garcia has become my girlfriend."

JJ, Emily and even Beth, who has gotten to know the tech analyst, cheer and jump up to give her a hug while Aaron and Dave congratulate Derek.

* * *

**Meanwhile w/ Gracie, the twins, and Maggie**

After Maggie tells Gracie and the twins, what Jackson did to her and made them promise not to tell anyone, they decide to go swimming.

"Mags come meet our big sisters and my twin!" Gracie says, pulling the teenager over to the pool.

"Kenzie, Maddie, this is Maggie. She saved us from the bad man." Gracie says.

"Maggie this is Kenzie, Maddie, Maicee, Lillie, and our baby sisters and brother, Jo-Jo, Jess, and Jer!"

"It's nice to meet you, Maggie. I want to say thank you for saving our baby sisters, and for saving the little girl Aubree." Mackenzie tells her.

Maggie beams. "You are very welcome, Kenzie."

"Come on, Mags, let's play in the water!" [Little] Jenny says. The kids get in the pool and stay in the shallow end because Gracie and the twins have not yet mastered the ability to swim in the deep end.

"Let's play 'Marco, Polo'." Jaicee suggests. "One person has to close their eyes and then say 'Marco'. Then the other people say 'Polo' and the tagger has to find them without opening their eyes."

Maggie decides to be it and closes her eyes. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Jaicee and Gracie shout in unison.

"Polo!" [Little] Jenny joins in.

Soon all the kids are playing. Maicee, Kenzie, Maddie and Maggie are "it" and the younger kids are the "Polos". Jo-Jo, Jessi, and Jer try to join in, but they do not really understand the concept so in order to keep them occupied, Jon and Derek play hide-n-go-seek with them outside of the water.

Anah and Addiesan both notice that their mom and aunts are suddenly very excited and run over to them.

"Momma, what's going on?" Addiesan asks.

"Well, your Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny are dating now, and everyone is happy for them." Emily turns back to JJ when Addiesan goes back to the pool to play with Jon and Lillie.

"Hey bug. Are you sure you are okay? You seem really quiet." Emily asks in a concerned whisper.

"I'm fine, Emily, will you quite asking?" JJ snaps before storming inside the patio door.

At 12:45, the hot dogs and hamburgers are finally done and everyone comes over to eat.

After lunch, Jessi, Jo and Jer tire out from all the fun so Alexa and Jon decide to head home for naptime while Derek and Penelope go home to have some peace and quiet before their date tonight.

Emily gets Henry, AJ, and Anah and Addiesan settled in the basement with their pillow and blankets and then turns a movie on for them. She shows Maggie how to use the upstairs DVD player and gives her some movies to choose from so the young teenager will be occupied.

She then heads upstairs where JJ has hopefully been cooling down since snapping at her earlier. She comes to JJ's bedroom door and stays there for a moment, watching the younger sit in the window seat for a few minutes.

Then she gently knocks on the door and walks over to JJ.

"Jenny, what happened today? What did Margaret tell you that had you so upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Emily."

"Well normally I would be okay with that, but not this time. Because this time a little girl gave her mother and grandparents a big scare when she somehow managed to not only to get on a plane that flew across six or seven states, but also find out where we live."

"Now, that wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that whatever she had to say to you was worth the risk of going completely out of her comfort zone."

When JJ remains quiet, Emily sighs. "Jenny, what happened? You used to tell me everything. You never kept a secret that was bothering you this much from me before."

"Yeah, well I guess some people change Emily." JJ says in a cold voice.

"What the hell is supposed to mean, JJ?"

JJ turns towards Emily and looks at her.

"It means that you weren't always there for me to tell what was wrong. You left Emily! You weren't there for the anniversary of Rosa's death. You weren't there when I needed you when my aunt and uncle told me my cousin was officially a missing person." JJ takes a moment to catch her breath, and then says,

"You weren't there when my father died and we had to bury him too. Or when my freakin' boyfriend raped me and got me pregnant!"

"So no, you were not always there when I needed you and no I have not always told you what the problem was."

Emily sits there stunned with a hurt look on her face. "JJ, you know I had no choice then! I had to leave. I didn't want, I swear I didn't, but I had too. I was fifteen years old Jennifer! I had no job, no way to get to and from school, and I had no way to pay the bills. So no, no I wasn't there in person, but you could have called. Day or night you could have called." Emily stands and paces to the bed.

"I can't believe you would even bring that up! JJ, I hated to have had to leave when I did. Two months after what… what Rosa did? You still needed me and I tried to tell my parents that but they wouldn't listen."

JJ stands and slips on her shoes. "I need some air. I'll be back later." She storms out of her room leaving Emily standing there stunned once again.

That night, Emily sets up a cot in AJ's room for Margaret and then heads downstairs to fix dinner.

"Mags, come play in the basement with us!" AJ shouts, as she comes bounding into the kitchen.

Maggie looks at the younger girl with fear in her eyes, something Aubree notices almost immediately.

"Mags my Mommy and Aunt Emmy made our basement into a super cool looking room. It has a reading and art corner and a TV that you can play movies on! Come on, I promise it's not scary." AJ holds her hands out for Maggie to take. After a few seconds of debating it, Maggie takes the younger blonde's hand and they go downstairs.

* * *

**In the basement.**

"Maggie, come over here. We can play house together." AJ says. "Henry, do you wanna be the daddy? Maggie can be the mommy 'cause she's the oldest and I will be the baby."

"Okay, let's pretend I hafta go to work. Goodbye darling." Henry says to Maggie.

"Goodbye honey." She says back. "Wait, I need to make you some lunch to take with you. What would you like me to make?"

Henry looks thoughtful for a moment and then says, "A hot dog with ketchup and mustard and pickles."

Maggie pretends to make the hot dog and then 'gives' it to Henry. "Here you go, honey. Enjoy your lunch." After Henry 'leaves' to go to 'work' Maggie sits down at the reading center.

"Baby, do you want mommy to read you a story?" she asks AJ.

AJ looks up at her from her seat on the pink bean bag and asks, "Mags did your mommy and daddy teach you how to read, or did…did Father do that?"

Maggie pauses and looks at AJ. She normally would feel that a person was trying to be mean when asking something like this. However, she knew Aubree and she knew Bree was there and knew a little bit of what Jackson did to her, Gracie and her sisters.

"My Mama taught me how to read _Cat in the Hat_, and some _Junie B. Jones _books." Maggie tells her.

"Oh, I love Junie B. Jones! My teacher read them to my class last year. Junie is really funny! Can you read one to me?"

"Yeah, go get one." Maggie tells her and takes the book AJ holds out.

Maggie reads for a while before Emily comes downstairs and tells them dinner is ready.

"Aubs, go show Maggie where the bathroom is so you guys can wash your hands. And what do you want drink?"

"I want Apple juice, Aunt Emmy." AJ says.

"Okay, and what do you want Maggie?"

"Apple juice too please." The young teen answers.

"All right. Go wash up." Once AJ, Henry, Maggie and the twins are out of sight, she pulls her cell out and dials JJ's number.

"_What do you want Emily?"_ She hears JJ ask.

Emily sighs and tries to stay calm, wanting to only find out when she will be home and not start another fight. "I was just calling to see where you were, Jen."

_"Why do you care?"_

Emily sighs and once again tries to refrain from saying anything that will start a fight.

"I care because you're my friend, JJ. I'm about to sit down with the kids and eat dinner, would you like me to save you a plate?"

_"No, I'll just get something in town."_

"Okay, well when are you planning on coming home? The kids are going to have to go to bed soon, and AJ and Henry will want to know where you are."

_"Well, just tell them I'm in town and will be home later. I have to go, I'll see you later." _She hands up before Emily can say anything else. When the kids get downstairs, Emily hands the food out. And after supper, she puts in a movie for them to watch.


	36. Hit & Run

**JJ and Emily's argument will be addressed in this chapter. I am going to do an alternative thing to the season 7 finale. Instead of Will being the one that takes Izzy home, it will be Emily. She will also be the one that goes in the bank. This will start right after the explosion.**

**A/N 1: In order for this to work, Anah, Addiesan, and AJ are all home with Henry as well.**

**A/N 2: Emily was shot in the same place as Will. Whatever they did to him to stop the bleeding, they do to her.**

**P.S. Did you know Henry is left-handed, _and_ he does not have blue eyes? He has hazel eyes? Just found that out. Pretty cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It belongs to its rightful owner(s). **

**Spoilers: Season seven, episodes Hit &amp; Run.**

**Rating: T for violence.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

***Explosion.***

After the explosion it was utter chaos. JJ looks up from the ground to find Morgan's distorted voice.

"JJ? JJ, are you okay?" He asks. She nods and stands with his help.

"Where's Emily?" She asks. Around them there's smoke, debris, and other officers standing from their laying positions. Looking around and not seeing Emily, JJ panics.

"JJ, don't do it." Morgan tells her knowing she's about ready to run inside the building. All thoughts of the fight she and Emily had the night before, and the staying out late, and calling James so she didn't have to talk to her, she regrets. Emily's hurt and the last thing she said to her was something hurtful, something she didn't even mean.

JJ ignores Morgan's calls as she runs into the bank, gun drawn.

Inside they call out for Emily.

"Emily! Em, are you in here?"

An officer draws their attention to the side. JJ and Derek come running over.

"I found them hiding in here." The officer tells them.

JJ glances around and can't see Emily in the smoke. "I can't find Emily." She announces.

"They may be down below." The officer answers. JJ runs off with Derek following her. Down below they find tunnels.

"This tunnel is parallel to the metro. There's a good chance it branches off."

"All right, then we'll split up."

"Unless it's a trick."

"Well, then we're screwed."

* * *

**Outside with Izzy, her partner, and Emily.**

Outside, Izzy and her partner steal an FBI cruiser and force Emily in the backseat. Then they speed off.

Around front Rossi answers questions from the press. They tells the press to admire them, that leaving the cameras on was their way of creating fear.

"Morgan and JJ said that the blast created a hole between the underground vaults and these tunnels." Hotch says as he and Reid look over a map of the bank.

"Yeah, most of these older banks were made from granite or limestone for longevity."

"So she needed to use a combination of C-4 and Semtex to open her escape route?"

In the bank, JJ and Morgan come out of the tunnel into an alley. They look around and JJ spots Emily's wallet. She picks it up and flips through it. Pictures of her, AJ and Henry, and the twins.

"What do you got?" Derek questions.

JJ sighs. "Emily always says if you can, you leave a bread crumb."

"Okay, so she was here and clear-headed enough to leave us a clue."

"They shot her, Morgan. Why would they take her?" JJ snaps.

"JJ, I don't know, but we didn't see any blood down there, and she's not here, both are good signs."

"Yeah, but they have her. God only knows where or why, how's that good?" JJ asks as she runs off. Pieces of the argument flash through she head. Emily trying to get her to talk, her storming out, JJ snapping at Emily over the phone.

* * *

**Back with Izzy, Chris, and Emily.**

Emily lays her head back against the headrest of the seat. She can hear faint sounds of panicked hostages and gunfire from Izzy's tablet.

"What the hell is that? You recorded it?" Chris asks. When she doesn't answer right away, he says more aggressively. "I'm talk to you, Izzy."

"You planned this whole thing. You didn't tell us any of it." He says angrily. "You set us up. You killed my brother."

"No, that would be her." Izzy finally replies, referring to Emily. "How do I know she isn't your partner?"

"Why would I work with her?"

"Why would you do any of this?" Chris fires back. Izzy gives him a look. "FBI said…you've got somebody else."

"You sound jealous."

Chris pulls a gun out and points it at Izzy. "Who is it?"

"Put that away." Izzy says. "This isn't about revenge; it's about survival. If you haven't figured that out by now,I'm your only way out of this mess."

* * *

**Back with the team.**

After Garcia pulls up the view surveillance of the alley way, she notices the tags a federal issued.

Morgan and JJ come back to the van. "Emily's with them. I found her wallet."

Everyone glances worriedly at JJ. "It benefits them to keep her alive." Hotch tells her.

"They must have a safe-house set up." Derek says.

* * *

**Back with Izzy, Chris, and Emily.**

They stop at a firehouse and force two paramedics to fix emiyl gunshot.

After that, they're back on the road. When Izzy suddenly decides to change destinations, Chris gets irritated and refuses to do anything further until she tells him what is going on. Izzy gets pissed at Chris and shoot him, then forces Emily to throw him out and get in the driver's seat.

After they pick up Izzy's other partner, they go to, of all the places she could choose, JJ and Emily's house.

Emily hates that she has to this and as she and Izzy walk up the driveway she contemplates trying to disarm her. They go inside and Emily lets the babysitter know that Izzy is her cousin and that she will watch the kids.

Inside, Izzy gets pissed at the number of kids there.

"Four?! What the hell! I disn't sign up for this many little brats."

"You touch my kids, or my niece or nephew, I swear to God I'll kill you." Emily threatens.

"You touch me, he kills her, then you. You really want to be the reason those kids are motherless?"

AJ comes running over to Emily. She bends down to the first grader's level. "Aunt Emmy, come play with us, please!"

"I can put right now, sweetheart. Emmy has to work, but Izzy is going to watch all of yall. So be extra good, okay guys?"

"Yes, ma'am." AJ replies.

"Okay, Momma." Addiesan says.

"Hey," Emily says, capturing the kids' attention. "I…love…you."

"Te amo, demasiado, mamá." The twins reply.

"Love you, too, Aunt Emmy." Henry and AJ say.

Emily stands and walks to the door. She hates herself for her and JJ's children in danger.

* * *

**With Rossi and JJ.**

"Of course Emily though Matthew was a hostage. Why wouldn't she?" Derek says over the car speaker.

"There's a good chance Emily tried to help him out. She told him when to go for the doors, or offered to be a hostage to save the others."

"I'm sure she did." Rossi agrees. Beside him, JJ is going through Emily's wallet. She notices Emily's license is missing.

"No, no, no…" she whispers.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asks.

She sighs. "Emily's license is gone. They know where we live."

* * *

Emily gets into the car with Izzy's partner. He shows her the police badge around his neck.

He tells her that if she does everything he says, the kids and JJ will be fine.

* * *

Rossi speeds down the road to JJ and Emily's house. He notices JJ being quiet, a very bad sign.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" She asks.

"Go all quiet."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Yell." He offers.

"I can't."

"You can't blame yourself."

"Want to bet?" JJ tearfully asks. "Rossi, the last thing I said to her was something really hurtful. I was upset and all she wanted to do was know what wrong. I snapped at her and then stormed out." She says, her voice breaking and tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't even come home. I stayed with a friend and then called her father to watch the kids this morning."

"Emily is going to be okay, JJ. You need to believe that."

"How do you know that, Rossi?"

"Because I know she has two beautiful little girls waiting for her at home. And she has a niece and nephew. She has you, her best friend. I know she sees it. And if she doesn't, then the rest of us have told her."

"What are talking about?" JJ asks confused.

"How happy she makes you." Rossi answers. "Before, when she wasn't here, you were just…a little happy. Like, Henry was the only person that could make you smile. Then, Emily showed up. Her first day, when you screamed, I stuck my head out of my office. I saw you tackle this brunette stranger, and I looked over at Hotch who was also smiling."

"That entire day, except when it was appropriate, your face was lit up with a smile. I heard it in you voice when you were talking on the plane, in Spanish might I add."

JJ smile at the memory. "Yeah, she taught me that at an early age. It was something for just the two of us."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was 5 and she was 10. First day of kindergarten. She came over, introduced herself, and from then on it was the two of us against the world. Then, when I was eleven and she was fifteen, she had to move. Except for three visits, I didn't see her again until she came to the BAU."

* * *

After Rossi and JJ get a hold of Izzy and make sure the kids are okay, Hotch finds Emily in the bank with bombs attached to her. He disarms them and then the medics take her to the hospital. After the kids all hug her and the twins know she's okay along with James, Emily's dad takes them to the vending machine while JJ and Emily talk.

JJ steps in the room and is immediately in Emily's arms.

Emily wraps her good arm around JJ. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." JJ buries her face in Emily's shoulder.

"Hey, Jen, look at me." Emily waits for JJ to raise her head. "I'm okay, I promise you."

"I'm so sorry, Em." She whispers.

"What are you sorry for, sweetheart?"

"For storming out last night. For snapping at you. For not coming home. It was stupid, I know that now, but I just…I was upset and I guess I needed someone to snap at. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I know you'll talk to me when you're ready. Okay? But next time, just take a deep breath and remember that I'm only asking because I care about you. Okay?"

JJ nods. "Okay. I know that this is really selfish, and I understand if you don't want too, but…" she trails off.

"Hey, what's up? You know you can ask me anything."

"Can we maybe drop the kids off at James' and have a night just you and me? Like we used too? I really need it after what happened to you today."

"I'll see if they want to go. Maybe we can talk about what had you so upset? If you want?" JJ agrees. The twins, AJ and Henry agree to go to James' house and afterwards JJ and Emily lay in her room.

"Are you ready to talk, bug?"

JJ shrugs. "What Maggie told me was something really, really big, Em. It's going to affect all of us."

"What do you mean when you say 'all of us'?"

JJ takes a deep breath.

* * *

**Here it is. Let me know how I did with Emily being the hostage and not Will.**

**Please review! I may be longer with the next chapter. I want to get the story When Will Help Come? all caught up with what Maggie told JJ in this story before I reveal the huge secret.**

**What do you think the secret is? And what exactly did JJ mean by 'all of us'? Let me know!**


	37. Chapter 34

**This chapter is for Hippiechic81. She wanted a chapter where Emily tells JJ about the abortion she got when she was 15.**

**Rated: T for talk of abortion.**

**Spoilers: Season 4. Episode Demonology.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_Previously on:_

_JJ shrugs. "What Maggie told me was something really, really big, Em. It's going to affect all of us."_

_"What do you mean when you say 'all of us'?"_

_JJ takes a deep breath._

* * *

JJ glances down at Emily's blanket. The two are curled up together in Emily's bed. "I mean, everyone will be effected. You, me, the team. But mostly us and the kids."

Emily stays quiet, letting JJ decide how much to tell her. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Hey," Emily whispers. She waits until JJ looks up, surprised to see tears in her blue eyes. "Its fine, sweetie. You don't have to tell me anymore until you're ready. Okay?" JJ nods.

The two are quiet for a few minutes until Emily breaks it. "So, um…since we are sharing secrets, there's something I need to tell you."

JJ grows concerned at this. "Well, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Promise you won't be mad."

JJ nods. "Of course. Yeah, I promise."

Emily takes a deep breath and glances around the room. "Do you remember when I came to see you after you prom date fell through?"

"Yeah, you were being weird. I asked but you said it was nothing."

"Yeah, um…that was a lie." Emily Says quietly.

"What do you mean, Emily?"

Another deep breath. "Okay, here it is: when I left you I wasn't on good terms with my mother, like at all. The first place we went was to Italy. The schools there were so different; it was really hard to fit in and make friends. I was fifteen, and when you're fifteen all you want is to fit in."

"What happened, Em?"

"I met a couple of guys. Matthew and John. You've met John; he was with me when I came to see you. Anyway, we went to a party, and we got drunk." Emily gives a tearful laugh. "It was my first time." JJ's eyes widen, realizing Emily didn't mean the drinking.

"You got pregnant?" She doesn't really ask, it's more of a statement. Like Rossi when Emily told him. It doesn't really surprise her that JJ figured it out.

"Yeah, I did."

"What happened?"

"I did the only think I could think of." Emily sighs. "I talked to Father Gavin and told him I was thinking about abortion."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if I went through with it, I was no longer welcome in the church." Emily replies. "I went through with it. Mathew walked with me into the church and we went straight to the front."

"What did Mathew do?"

"He and Father Gavin just stared at each other. Finally, he went back to the service."

The girls are silent as JJ digests this new information. Finally, she ask, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jen, I was just a kid then. I couldn't tell you, you were just starting to get used to life without Rosa and you were kid yourself." Emily replies.

"No one knew except for John and Matthew. I haven't even told anyone besides you and Rossi." Emily sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jen. But I panicked, especially when I told John and he said he wasn't ready to be a dad."

"It's okay, Em. I understand. And you're right; I was just a kid." JJ pulls Emily into a hug and the two just lay there, comforting each other.

* * *

**This is really just a filler chapter. I need prompts for _FitS_ and _Vacation Time_. I have run out of ideas, and I need to know what your guys want to read about.**

**If you want to head on over to , I have a new story called _That Moment Everything Changes. _My account is _Breyton2015_.**

**It is about an earlier generation of a family that can be read as a pre pre-sequel to _When Will Help Come?_**

**I will be moving chapters from the story from this account to that one. I will also be putting in more chapter in-between the ones I already have.**

**Please review guys! And don't forget about the prompts!**


	38. Chapter 35

**Sorry, guys. I know I keep having back things happen to these girls, but just one more thing and then I'll give them some good, happy times.**

**Anna: 6 years old.**  
**Addiesan: 6 years old.**  
**Henry: 6 years old.**  
**Aubree: 5 years old. (going on 6) **

**Bear with me as I do a whole case based solely on my own thoughts.**

**P.S. Hippiechic81 gave me an idea. I will be using it for this chapter, so credit goes to her.**

* * *

**Monday, June 29****th****, 2015.**

Monday morning after dropping the kids off at James' house, JJ and Emily head to work.

At the drive there is call that goes straight to Hotch. He calls everyone into the conference room.

Penelope mans the remote while JJ hands out the folders.

"Three kids have gone missing over the past two weeks in Sacramento, California." Penelope starts. She presses a button and three pictures pop up. Two boys and a girl; all blonde haired and blue eyed.

"Seven-year-old, Justin Moore, and eight-year-old twins, Mason and Mia Jordyn."

"Justin was found yesterday in a ditch on the side of the road." A few more pictures pop up, causing JJ to momentarily close her eyes. Little Justin looks so much like Henry.

"Mia and Mason were taken from their house late yesterday evening." PG tells them.

"The family of Justin Moore was given a ransom demand and a deadline of five days." Hotch informs the team. "When the parents could not meet those demands, the kidnapper did this."

"How long after they were taken did the kidnapper give a ransom?" Reid asks.

"About a day and half." Hotch answers. "Mia and Mason have already been missing almost 14 hours; by the time we get there it will be time for the Jordyns to get a ransom."

"So have the parents of Mia and Mason gotten a demand yet?" Morgan asks.

"Not yet." Hotch glances around the room, his concern mostly for JJ and Emily who always have a hard time with cases including children. "Jet's standing by; wheels up in twenty."

* * *

**On the jet.**

On the jet, the team starts to discuss the case in length. Penelope tags along to man the computers and to trace the calls.

"JJ, I want you, Emily, Garcia and Rossi to go the Jordyns' house to stand by in case a ransom is given." Hotch tells them. "Reid, you, Morgan and I will go to the station and help out there."

Everyone nods in agreement. There isn't much more they can do; the know why Justin was killed and they know this is ransom kidnappings, so all they can do is wait.

JJ sits by the window absentmindedly playing with her heart-shaped necklace. Whenever she does this, it usually means two things; one, she's worried about Emily, or two, she's worried about AJ and/or Henry.

Emily gently lays a hand on JJ's shoulder causing her to face towards her and rest her head on Emily's shoulder.

"This isn't him." Emily tells her, immediately knowing what's going through JJ's mind. "Henry is safe. He's with Miss. Kate until my dad gets off work, and then he will be with him and AJ and the twins all night. My dad will not let anything or anyone hurt them."

JJ nods. "I know. I'll be okay, I think I just needed someone to remind me of that."

"No problem, bug." Hotch watches the two from his place at the back of the jet. Since he sees no reason otherwise, he allows Emily to do this level of comforting with JJ when they are not working the case. It is also that reason why he is sending her with JJ to the Jordyns' house.

* * *

**Jordyns' household.**

At the Jordyns' house, Emily knocks on the door. She has Rossi, PG and JJ behind her.

A couple answers the door. "Hello, my name is Emily Prentiss; I'm with the FBI." Emily introduces herself and shows them her badge. "This is Agent Jareau and our Tech Analyst, Penelope Garcia."

"Hi. I'm Terry Jordyn and this is my husband, Tom." A tired young lady in her late-twenties says. "Please, come in." Terry leads them to the dining room where Penelope sets her things up.

"Would you like some tea? I just made a fresh pitcher." Terry tells them. JJ and Emily agree, and Terry brings back some glasses.

"Mrs. Jordyn, we would like to ask you and your husband some questions, if you don't mind." Emily tells her.

"We can go to the living room." The four go in and take their seats.

"All right, Mrs. Jordyn, I would like you tell me about what you and your children were doing yesterday afternoon."

"Okay, um…well, I picked up the kids form my sister-in-law's. When we got home, they wanted to play outside so I let them go. I-I should have stayed with them. They're only eight; I shouldn't have let them go by themselves." Terry says her voice breaking.

"All right, do you know when you first realized something was wrong?"

"Um, yes, Mason came inside. He grabbed Mia's inhaler off the counter and ran back outside. I went to the doorway to watch and make sure he had everything handled. He gave to her and she took a couple of breaths."

Emily nods as JJ writes a few things down. "What did you do then?"

"I went back to the kitchen. A-and then I heard them screaming. Mia was yelling for me." Tom wraps his arms around his wife.

"She yelled for me then. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone."

"I-I don't remember anything else." Terry sniffles.

"Okay." Emily glances at JJ and then back at Terry and Tom. "I would like to do something called a cognitive interview. It will help you remember details, and bits and pieces that you didn't think you saw."

Terry nods. "Yes, yeah I'll do it. If it'll help you find Mia and Mason."

Emily nods also and turns to JJ. "Jen, why don't you take Mr. Jordyn to the kitchen?" Tom and JJ head to the kitchen where Penelope is awaiting further instructions.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes." She instructs and then continues when Terry does as she is told. "All right, you picked the kids up, you came home…" She trails off and let's Terry continue.

"Mas and Mia run ahead of me. They go straight to the kitchen. Mason wants to go outside and Mia wants me to make a picnic lunch for them."

"Okay. So, they go outside and you go to the kitchen."

"Yes. They want to play in the sprinkler, but I tell them to wait until after lunch. I get the bread and jelly out, but have to go to the pantry to get the peanut butter."

"What happens next?"

"Mason comes in and grabs Mia's inhaler. I go to the door to make sure everything is ok. Then I go back to the sandwiches."

"What are they doing now?"

"I hear Mia screaming: 'Mommy! Mommy!'. Mason's yelling for him to let go. I run to the door and see my babies being pushed into a car."

Emily writes a few details down. "Okay, let's go back for a second. You said Mason was yelling for 'him' to let go. The kidnapper was a man?"

"Yes. He was about 5'6 and had dark hair. His clothes were dirty; he had a plain white t-shirt on and dirty jeans. They had mud on them. He was wearing a baseball cap." She's giving details she's not aware of.

"Terry, you're doing really good. Just one more question; can you describe car?"

"It was four-door, black van. With tinted windows, like really, really dark tinted windows."

"Okay. Terry," Terry opens her eyes. "You did really good. I'm going to call my boss and give him this." Terry goes to the kitchen for some coffee.

* * *

**In the kitchen.**

In the kitchen, the phone rings. Penelope holds a finger and taps some keys one her laptop. "Go." She whispers.

Terry answers. "H-hello?" The person on the other end has a bone-chilling voice.

_"Is this Terry Jordyn?"_

"Y-yes, this is she."

_"If you want your children back alive, bring $200,000 dollars to the park on west side. Bring it in a plain, black bag and sit it under the bench. Only you; I see cops, I kill the kids. You have until noon Wednesday."_

"Wait! We don't have that kind of money!" Terry says frantically. "Please, we'll do anything else. Is it don't hurt my babies."

_"Bring the $200,000 or the kids get killed." _The person hangs up and everyone looks to Penelope who shakes her head.

"The call wasn't long enough. It was pinging on too many towers to narrow down and locate."

"What are we going to do?" Terry asks her husband. "We don't have that kind of money!"

"We are going to figure it out. And we are going to get out babies back."

* * *

**Here's the first part of the case. The next part is going to start with Mia and Mason and what is going on with them.**


	39. Childhood Nightmares

**Meanwhile, with Mia and Mason. Unknown location.**

At the kidnappers' house, Mia and Mason are locked in a small shed.

"Mason, I'm scared." Mia whispers to her brother. Mason wraps a protective arm around his younger twin.

"It'll be okay, Mi. Don't worry; Momma and Daddy are going to save us. I promise." The little boy is scared, but puts on a brave face because he knows all about stress causing an asthma attack.

He and his sister haven't had anything to eat all day except for a package of peanut butter crackers and a bottle of water.

"Do you think Momma will have enough money? The man said $200,000 dollars, Mas, and I don't think Momma and Daddy have that much."

"I don't know, Mi. But Momma and Daddy love us a lot and I know they will do whatever they can do to come up with the money."

"Okay, Mas." The young girl yawns and glances at the other side of the shed. Its hot and stuffy in there with a ratty old blanket and a mattress.

"Come on, Mia." Mason says, pulling the younger girl up. "Let's take a nap. Maybe Mommy and Daddy will be here to save us when we wake up."

"Do you promise, Mas?" Mia asks sleepily.

"I can't promise, Mi; but I really hope so." The two lay down and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

**Back with JJ and her team.**

After the phone call and ransom demand, Terry and Tom immediately get busy gather money. They have a little under ten thousand in the bank and another ten in each of the twins' college accounting. Together, with all the money they are able to scrap up in the house, they come up with $30,036.21c.

"I don't what to do, Tom!" Terry tells her husband frantically. "He said two hundred thousand and we only have thirty!"

"Honey, honey, calm down. We can call in some favors. Okay?"

"Who are we going to call?"

"Our parents, your parents, I can talk to some people at work." Tom says soothingly. "We are going to get our babies back. I promise."

In the kitchen JJ rubs her neck. A habit she picked up at young age when she was fighting sleep. Emily notices this and speaks up.

"Jen, sweetheart you're exhausted. Why don't you go check into the hotel and get some rest? PG and I can wait here with the Jordyns."

"I'm fine; I just need some coffee. Besides, I need to be here. I can't just take w break while the rest of the team is working."

"You've already had three cups of coffee and you were up all night. You're exhausted and you won't be of any help if you are falling asleep while standing." Emily says, a finality to her voice. "I don't want you driving so why don't you go with Officer Ryker?"

JJ sighs. "Okay, fine." She gathers her coat and purse and goes to Officer Ryker's cruiser.

Emily watches her go before turning back to Penelope.

"Hey, Em? I noticed you have JJ's necklace on. What's up with that?"

"Hmm? Oh, Jen was a little jumpy after the bank incident a few days ago. I gave it to her as a way of reassuring her that I'm not going anywhere." Penelope smiles.

"That's sweet, Em. Did that happen a lot when the two were younger?" Emily takes a sit a seat at the table and sighs.

"Yeah, it did. But I think it was just because of the age difference. I was five years older than her. When I went into high school she was only in the third grade so…" Emily trails off. "There was always this fear of hers that if she came to me with her problems, then I would think she was a baby."

"But you guys are so good with each other. It doesn't seem like that would be a problem. I mean, she gets upset but you don't seem fazed by it."

"Well, yeah now it's like that. But when your five, six, seven years old and you're told that constantly by your bully, then you start to believe it."

"What did you do?"

"I just had to keep reassuring her that that wasn't true. I told her she was-is my little butterfly and there wasn't anything that could change that."

Penelope smiles. "it sounds like you two had fun as kids. I wish I had known you guys."

"So do I. I think you would have loved little Jenny. She was always full of energy and happiness."

* * *

**About ten minutes into the drive.**

JJ stares out the window tiredly as she watches the trees go by. Officer Ryker pulls into the hotel and let's JJ out. JJ smiles and thanks the officer.

Inside, JJ goes up to the counter and checks in.

"I'm checking in under Jennifer Jareau, please."

"Here you go, ma'am. Room 67." The lady at the desk hands JJ two keys.

As JJ grabs her bag, another lady approaches her. She looks to be in her late-thirties to mid-forties.

"Are you Agent Jareau?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can I help you with something?" JJ asks.

"Yes, I have information about the missing kids. Mia and Mason?"

JJ looks surprised for a moment. "Okay, well come with me and we can go down to the precinct. You can tell me everything you know."

The woman shakes her head. "No, you don't understand. I know where they are. Please you have to form with me." The lady leads JJ out the side entrance of the hotel lobby. They come to a dark van; one that has 'really, really' tinted windows. There's a man standing beside the car.

The man pops the trunk. "Hello, Jennifer." He says, his voice sending chills down her back. He grabs her arm and takes her gun away. He points it at her. "Get in."

JJ struggles for a second. "Let go of me!" The man grabs her handcuffs and cuffs her hands. Then he pushes her into the trunk and slams it shut. In the process of this, JJ is able rip her necklace off and throw it on the ground.

A few seconds later JJ can feel the car moving. She goes in full-on panic mode; yelling and banging on the trunk door. After not getting results from it, JJ suddenly remembers her phone. Struggling to get it out of her pocket, JJ finally retrieves it and speed dials Emily's number.

* * *

**Back with Penelope and Emily.**

At the Jordyns' house, Emily and Garcia begin to pack up for the night. Just then, Emily's phone rings with JJ's ringtone.

Emily pulls it out and answers it. "Hey, bug. What's the matter?"

_"Emmy?"_ JJ's broken voice comes over the phone putting Emily into high-alert.

"Jenny? Baby, what's wrong?" Emily snaps her fingers gaining PG's attention. _'Trace this' _she mouths to her.

_"Emmy, I've been taken. I'm in the trunk of someone's car and I don't know where we're going."_

"Okay, I need you to take a couple of breaths. All right? Pen is tracing the call, just tell me what happened." Emily puts the phone on speaker and sets it down.

_"The officer dropped me off. There was a lady in the lobby and she said she knew where Mia and Mason are. Have PG look at the lobby's security cameras. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."_

"You know that's not gonna happen, baby. Just hang on, okay? She's trying to trace the call."

_"N-no, do-…I f-ne. Ju- -ok -curity ca-ras."_ JJ's voice begins breaking up.

"Jenny? Are you still there? Hello?" When the line goes dead, Emily huffs a breath.

"I couldn't get it." Garcia tells her. "What do we do now?"

"Pull up the lobby cameras like she said. I'm going to call Hotch." As Emily alerts Hotch to JJ's abduction, Penelope pulls the cameras up. She sees JJ talking to a black-haired woman. Emily's heart sinks as she recognizes the lady.

"I'm going to make a call. I'll be right back." Emily makes her way to the front door and as she reaches it, Terry stops her.

"Agent Prentiss, is everything all right?"

Emily sighs. "No, I'm sorry. Agent Jareau has been taken. In fact, I need you to look at a picture and tell me if you recognize the lady."

"Of course." Emily brings Terry and Tom back to the kitchen. She shows them the picture.

"Agent Jareau said this woman approached her and said she had information about Mia and Mason. Do either of you recognize her?"

Terry gasps when she sees the woman. "That's Marlene Jenson. She and her husband live down the street with their three kids."

"Okay, I need you to give me the address." Terry writes down the address. Five minutes later Hotch and Derek show up.

"What do you have, Garcia?" He asks as they come into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Jordyn recognized the woman in the video. Marlene Jenson." PG replies. She gestures to Emily. "Emily has the address for their house."

"All right. Morgan, give Prentiss a vest and let's move out." He turns to Terry then. "I'm so sorry to run off like this, Mrs. Jordyn."

"No, it's not a problem at all. Agent Prentiss said Agent Jareau told her that Marlene said she had information about Mia and Mason. Do you think our babies will be at their house?"

"If they are, ma'am," Morgan says. "We will. Bring them home a safe and sound."

* * *

**Back with JJ.**

JJ is the car for about half an hour before the car stops. She's still breathing hard and hopes Emily listened to her when JJ told her to look at the lobby security cameras.

The trunk pops open and the same man that forced her into the trunk pulls her out.

"Do you want me to put her out back with those other brats?" He asks someone standing behind JJ.

"No," The voice answers. JJ immediately flashes back to the second worst day of her life. "This girl is very special and I have been waiting twenty-four long years for this moment." The man holding JJ's arm forces her to turn around and she comes face-to-face with her childhood nightmare.

"How has my good little grasshopper been?" JJ hears before she passes out.

* * *

**Do you know who the kidnappers are? One is the woman that approached JJ in the hotel lobby and the other is this person right here ^.**

**Leave reviews!**


	40. Finding JJ

**With Mia and Mason. Around 5:45 p.m. Monday afternoon.**

It's been approximately 27 hours since Mia and Mason were taken from their backyard, and the two have been asleep for the past three and a half.

When Mason wakes up, its dark out. There's a sound in the corner of the shed that grabs his attention.

"W-who's there?" He asks, beginning to get scared. There's a sound of nails clicking on the floor. It reminds him of his Mia's pet puppy, Skylar. Then, Mason feels a cold, wet nose on his arm and hears a soft, 'Woof'.

"Hi, puppy." Mason whispers. From the light of the moon, Mason can tell that it's a small, solid black puppy. He doesn't know how the puppy got in, but he knows for certain that he or she is very friendly.

"What's your name?" Mason asks. Then he turns to Mia and shakes her awake.

"Mia, wake up. There's a puppy in here." Mia groggily sits up. She sees the puppy beside her brother.

"Hi, puppy!" Mia exclaims, brightening just a bit. She looks tired and hungry, and her hair is knotted up from sleeping.

"I don't how the puppy got in, Mi, but maybe she can keep up company until Momma and Daddy comes and saves us." Mason tells her.

"Are you a girl puppy?" Mia asks, petting the puppy behind its ears. The puppy cocks it's head to the side.

"She looks like a girl puppy, Mi, but she might be a boy." Mason tells her. "She doesn't look like she understands you."

"Maybe she speaks Spanish! Like Skylar does."

"¿Habla usted español, cachorro?" Mason asks. The puppy perks up noticeably. _Do you speak Spanish, puppy?_

"She does, Mi! Say something to her."

"Llegado a establecer, chica." Mia pats the mattress. _Come lay down, girl_

The puppy climbs on the mattress in between the two and Mia and Mason curl up next to her.

"Buena chica." Mia whispers before the three fall asleep. _Good girl._

* * *

**Inside the house with JJ.**

JJ wakes dazed and confused in an unfamiliar room. She looks around and tries to sit up, only to realize that she's handcuffed to the bed. She pulls on the chains with her wrists, but they don't budge.

She starts to panic and the sound of her struggling alerts the man that JJ saw outside. Her childhood nightmare appears miners later.

"Well, well, well. It appears that my little grasshopper is awake." Jacob walks further into the room.

JJ's heart sinks and she tugs harder on the handcuffs. "Why are you doing this?!" She shouts.

"Because I didn't get to finish what I wanted to do that day. I was sure I would be able to overpower you. After all, you were only seven, but I didn't count on your bitch of a brother showing up." He walks over to the dresser on the other side of the room where a camera and laptop is.

"What are you going to do?" JJ whimpers.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Jacob tells her.

* * *

**Back with Emily and the team.**

After having no luck at the Jensen's house, Emily, Derek, Aaron, and Penelope regroup at the police station.

"We need to go to the hotel. Maybe The guy at the desk recognized the woman that approached JJ." Hotch tells everyone. That's when Emily remembers _she_ recognized the woman.

"Actually, Hotch, I need to make a phone call. I think I can get us the woman's identity." Before Hotch can give her the go-ahead, Emily's pulled out her phone and speed dials a number. It rings for a moment.

_"Hello?"_

"Amber, it's Emily."

_"Oh, hey, Em. Is everything alright? Jenny told me you guys had a case this week."_

"Actually, I'm calling about the case. I have an odd request: can you send me a photo of Madeleine and her boyfriend Jacob?"

_"I-I guess. But what's going on?"_

"I'll let you know when I know for certain. Just send the pictures to *insert email address here* Thanks Amber."

_"No, problem, Em."_

A few minutes later Penelope gets an email and pulls up the photos. "Lead the way, Gumdrop." She tells Emily while the rest of the team and a couple of officers look on.

"Pull up Madeleine's photo and age progress to be 19 years older." She does so and Madeleine's photo shows her at an older age, late-thirties to early-forties. "Give her black hair, Pen."

Penelope clicks a couple of keys of the lady on the screen suddenly has black hair.

"Its Marlene Jenson from the house down the Jordyns." Penelope says.

"No," Emily sighs. "It's not. It's Madeleine Jareau; JJ's cousin."

"Now do the same with the man." Penelope also does Jacob's photo.

"That's the man we're looking for Hotch." She tells him. "If we find where Jacob and Madeleine are, we'll find JJ and possibly Mia and Mason."

"Okay, we need to go to the hotel, see if we can get anything from there as to where they are." Hotch says again. "Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi, go there. Reid and I will stay here and try to track them down."

* * *

**Mia and Mason. Puppy's P.O.V.**

After I check on the kids, I go to the yard. I have super-good hearing ears. I see three people. I only know two, the man and the woman.

They don't know it, but I listen to their conversations and I am a super smart puppy.

I know that they are very bad people.

I know that the boy and girl in my house are not supposed to be there.

I know that the scared looking girl has blonde hair.

I know that normal people aren't supposed to fall on the ground like the blonde girl did.

See? I told you I was smart. Now, I'm going back to the kids to make sure they are still safe. I'm glad they speak Spanish. Maybe I will be able to protect them more than the other little boy.

* * *

**At the hotel.**

At the hotel, Derek shows the man at the desk Madeleine's photo.

"Has this lady been here today?"

"Uh, yes. She stopped Agent Jareau about two hours ago."

"Did you see which way they went when they left?" Emily asks.

"They went out the side door." The man replies. "I didn't see where they went after. Sorry." The three go out the side door and stand there for a moment, looking around and trying to get a feel for what happened between seeing JJ on camera and Emily getting the call that her best friend had been taken.

"Look," Derek motions to the side. There on the ground glistening in the sun is JJ's heart-shaped. Emily picks it up.

"It's JJ's necklace. She was here."

* * *

**Back with JJ.**

Jacob tinkers with the camera and laptop for a moment before walking back over to JJ.

"Now, everyone can watch me have my way with you." He takes off his belt.

"All right," Jacob rips JJ's shirt off and brings the belt down causing her to let out a scream. He laughs menacingly.

"That's right! Let me hear you scream!" He hits her a couple more times.

"Stop! Please, just quit!" JJ yells, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball of pain.

"No! I'm going to do what I should have done years ago! You'll think twice before disobeying me this time!"

"But I didn't do anything, Jacob!" JJ yells. "I was seven years old! I was just a kid; I didn't even know you!"

"No, but you would have!" He growls back, holding the belt in his right hand and bringing his face down close to JJ's. "I would have made you scream in pleasure and showed you what it would be like to be with a real man."

* * *

**Back at the police station.**

At the station, Penelope pulls up the video that is streaming live from Jacob's computer. She calls Hotch and the others over. Emily, Derek and Rossi have just arrived back from the hotel.

"It's JJ, sir." The team can hear the blonde's screams every time Jacob hits her with the belt. They hear her begging for him to stop and him telling her he would have made her scream in pleasure.

By the time Jacob smashes his lips to JJ's, Emily is out of the room. Rossi follows her out of the room to a bench moments later.

He finds her string there, elbows on knees and head in hands. When he sits down, she glances up. This is one of those rare moments where Rossi sees the younger woman let down her walls and actually cry.

"I can't lose her, Dave." The younger profiler says. "I've known Jennifer since she was five-years-old. I watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. It can't end this way; not at the hands of that bastard." She whispers. "If it does, then I've let her down."

"Emily," Dave says back. "What did Jacob do to JJ?"

"When Jenny was seven, her parents and brother and sister were gone for a few hours. They needed Madeleine, her cousin, to watch her."

"What happened?" Rossi asks already having a bad feeling about this.

"Maddie was always a troubled child. Nothing Aunt Amber or Uncle Jack did helped. On that day, Madeleine invited her boyfriend Jacob over. That bastard got drunk and tried to rape her." Emily stops to wipe her tears, Rossi now having tears in his eyes as well.

"I was away at a lunch with my mom. When I got home, I was only there for a few minutes before JJ showed up. Bruised, bloody, and scared to death. She told me that she tried to tell him no and tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. She was so scared I would leave her. That I would think she was a 'bad girl' and wouldn't want to be around her because that's what that asshole told her."

The two are quiet for a moment. "I want to take that asshole down for he did-what he's doing."

"Don't worry, Emily. We will. And I promise you, you have not let JJ down. When we get to her, _you_ are going to be the only person she will want. Not me, or Derek, or even Spencer. Because when she looks at us, she'll see a man, even if it's not intended, she'll see a man who's trying hurt her."

"She'll want _you_ and _only you_. And we _will_ get to her. Okay, Emily?"

Emily nods.

* * *

**Back at the house, with JJ and Jacob.**

Back with them, Jacob decides to have a little more fun. He whacks her with the belt on her bare legs and laughs every time she yells out in pain. Then he unbuttons his pants and does the same with JJ.

*****Sexual abuse begins here.*****

**JJ's heart sinks as she realizes what's about to happen. "Now, for the real fun." He whispers in her ear. He takes his boxers off and rips her panties off.**

**"I work with the FBI, Jacob." JJ says. "My whole team is looking for me."**

**"Oh, you still think that bitch Emily will come save you? Well, guess what? I have your precious Emily in the next room." A look fear cross JJ's face.**

**"That's right. And when I'm done with you, I'm going to have my way with her."**

**He slowly slips inside her. "Please," she whispers. "Don't do this Jacob. Think about your kids. You don't want them to know you did this, do you?"**

**"Shut up, slut!" He yells. "Don't talk about my kids. Those little brats don't give me the pleasure I need anymore." He shoves the rest of the way into her causing her to scream in pain.**

**"That's it! Come on, baby, scream for me. Tell me how much you like it!" Jacob does this for a few minutes be he rips off her bra with begins sucking on her breast leaving teeth marks with his mouth.**

**He slides out of her, pulling his pants up. "I've already had my way with her." He continues, referring to Emily again. "Three times to be exact."**

**"No." She chokes out.**

**He snaps the belt causing her to flinch. "That's right. All the way in California. And you know what she told me? She said I could have you as long as I wanted if I just…stopped…hurting her."**

**"No, you're lying."**

**"Really? Well, why don't I just go ask her?" He steps out of the room for a moment. He stands there waiting for her fear to escalate. Finally, after about five minutes he walks back in.**

**"Well," he shrugs. "Guess you're not her little butterfly anymore." He repeats the process of undoing his pants and climbing on top of her.**

**He forces himself into her causing her to whimper and continue to beg quietly for him to stop.**

**Then he slides out of her, taking two of his fingers and slipping them in her. "Oh, baby, you're so wet for me." He whispers in her ear. "See? You want this just as much as I do. I knew it." He uses his fingers to pump in and out painfully. He painfully massages her breasts with the other hand.**

**"Let me hear how much you love me." He whispers.**

**"Tell me, ****_Jenny_****." He taunts her. "Tell me you want more."**

**Finally, after fighting him off for ten minutes, JJ just stops and lays there while Jacob uses his nails to leave marks on her legs and stomach. He continues going between himself and using his fingers to pump in and out of her.**

*****End*****

* * *

**I'm such an evil person, I know. I hate myself but I couldn't let Jacob not harm JJ.**

**If you can, review!**

**Next up is Amber and Jack finding out about Madeleine and Jacob and JJ and the twins getting rescued.**


	41. Chapter 38

**Here you go.**

**Trigger Warning: talk of sexual assault.**

* * *

**Outside the precinct, earlier. Around 10:30 p.m. (Monday).**

Emily has just arrived back to the precinct. She has Amber, Jack, and El and Brea. They had flown in as soon as Emily called Amber back to tell her what happened to JJ and what Maddie and Jacob had to do with it. James is also here. He is able to provide information about Jacob from his teenage years to the team and is also there as a comfort to Emily.

They all stop in from of the doors and Jack sighs. "I want to say that I can't believe my baby girl would get mixed up in something like this…" He trails off for a moment. "But I always knew that Masterson kid was bad news."

"We should have done more." Amber whispers tearfully.

"No, mom," Brea steps up to her mother. " You and dad did everything you could. You grounded her, took her to a therapist, you even sent her to wilderness boot camp. Nothing you did worked and now that Maddie has done something awful its time she faced the consequences."

Emily notices a man walking down the sidewalk. She turns to James. "Dad, will you show them where to go?"

"Sure. Come on, Jack." He opens the door. "I'll take you guys upstairs and you can tell Agent Hotchner more about Madeleine and Jacob." Once everyone is inside and heading to the elevators, Emily turns to the man a few feet away.

"Hello, Jacob." She says. "I should just arrest you now, take you inside."

Jacobs 'tsks'. "Now, now, Emily Prentiss. You won't do that."

"Yeah? And who says I won't?"

Jacob shrugs. "I don't know for sure. But I do know that if you take me inside, I have given Madeleine permission to do whatever she finds necessary to JJ until I get back."

Emily stiffens. "You have JJ?"

"Yeah, and if you don't want me to hurt your precious little butterfly, then I suggest you come with me." Jacob says. "Quietly." He adds when he sees her glance at the precinct doors. Emily follows him down to an alleyway where a car is waiting. The two climb into the car and speed off into the night.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later. Upstairs.**

"Officer Prentiss?" Hotch calls. "Didn't you say Emily was outside with you?"

"Yes," James replies. "Why? Has she not come back inside yet?" He glances around and doesn't spot his daughter anywhere. He had been with Jack, Amber and the twins and wasn't aware of Emily's absence.

"No, she hasn't. Morgan." Derek comes over.

"Yeah, what's up, Hotch?"

"Take Reid with you and go downstairs. See if Emily is down there. James said she was with them but she hasn't shown back up yet." Derek nods and calls Reid over. The two go downstairs and outside.

"Emily! Hey, Prentiss, you out here?" Derek calls out as he and Spencer run outside. He gets no response, and aside from a few stray officers bringing in the usual bad guys, there is no one outside.

"She's not here." Spencer says, stating the obvious. The two head back inside and inform Hotch, James and the rest of the team that Emily is now missing also.

* * *

**5:00 a.m. Penelope and the team. (Tues. morning).**

Back with the team Dave glances around. Penelope continues to try to find JJ and now Emily's location.

"Hotch," Rossi calls. "I think we're ready for the profile."

Hotch nods and calls for the officers to meet in the middle of the room.

"We believe we are looking for a couple. 37-year-old Marlene Jenson aka Madeleine Jareau and 38-year-old John Jenson aka Jacob Masterson. Maddie has black hair and blue eyes, and she's around 5'3. Jacob has brown hair and eyes and is 5'6. Jacob and Madeleine have a history with Agent Jareau and we believe she was the target." Rossi starts off.

"Then why take the kids?" An officer asks.

"They somehow found out about Agent Jareau being in the FBI." Rossi says. "And because of that knowledge, they knew there had to be a serious crime committed to get her here. In this case, three kidnapped kids in two weeks."

"The drop-off time is at noon exactly." Hotch says. "We need plain-clothes officers in the park and at a four-block radius. We catch Jacob and Madeleine, we find JJ and the missing children."

* * *

**Two hours later. Back with JJ, Emily, Jacob, and Maddie.**

Around seven in the morning, Jacob decides he's had enough of JJ.

"Well, I thing I'm done with you." He says. Jacobs stands and pulls his pants back on. "I think its Emily's turn now."

"No, don't you dare hurt her, Jacob." JJ says as sternly as possible, her voice is still raw from screaming for help.

"Oh, why are you defending her? Huh? She told me I could have you, remember?" He steps closer to the door.

"No! You're lying. Emily would never say that, she loves me!" JJ yells gaining her voice back.

"She couldn't love you! She's not capable of it!"

"We tell each other everything!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, did you tell her about your miscarriage? Or how about the time you were hospitalized because of what Will did?"

JJ gasps. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways." He replies. "So, did you tell her?"

JJ swallows, knowing she's been caught. "N-no, I didn't tell her that."

"Hmm…wonder what she'll say?" Jacob starts out the door but stops and turns. He goes back over, uncuffs her and then throws a first aid kit at her.

"Clean yourself up, bitch. You disgust me with your mess."

Jacob leaves while JJ painfully sits up and starts to clean her cuts.

* * *

**Down the hall with Emily.**

During the time that Jacob is not bothering with JJ, he is in the room with Emily. Right now though, he is back with JJ. He's just got the information on JJ and now he knows she didn't tell Emily.

Emily pulls at the ropes that are binding her to the chair. Part of her knows she should have just arrested but the other part knows he probably actually told Madeleine to hurt JJ.

She almost has her hands untied. In his hurry to get back to JJ, Jacob didn't tie them as tight as he probably would have liked.

Just then Jacob walks in.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to meet each other." He walks over to Emily and unties her.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Emily yells trying to yank her arm out of his grasp. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have." He says back. "I'm sure your friends are raiding what they think is my house right about now." And he's right; the team just got done raiding what they thought was the location of Jacob and Madeleine.

"But the thing is," He continues. "Is that they are wrong. In fact, they are so far from finding us, that you'll be lucky if those brats out back are still alive when they _do_ find us."

"Why did you take Mia and Mason? Huh? Is JJ was your target all along, then why not just come to D.C. and get her?"

"What's the fun in that?" He asks. Then, ignoring her, he yells, "Madeleine!" and an older version of 16-year old Maddie walks into the room.

"Grab the chair." He orders. He yanks Emily up in a standing position. "We're going to need it." He pulls Emily out of the room and stops in the hallway. He pulls a gun out and says,

"Whatever Jennifer tells you, I want you to repeat exactly what I am about to say. Understood?"

"And what if I don't?" Emily spats back.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to make sure that bitch Terry and her husband never see their children again." He waves the gun around. "You wouldn't want them to pay because you disobeyed orders, now would you?"

"N-no, don't hurt them, Jacob. I'll listen." Emily takes a breath. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say, 'You are a dumb whore. I never loved you and I can't believe I let you live in my house with that stupid son of your and daughter that isn't even yours! You are not, nor have you ever been my little butterfly. And I want you out of my house by next week.'"

Emily gulps, knowing Jacob is going right for JJ's biggest fear. But she also knows that she would rather say it and get it over with now, and then convince JJ that she didn't mean any of it, then let Jacob hurt Mia and Mason more than he probably already has.

"Okay, I'll say it. Just don't hurt the twins. They don't have any part in this, so don't hurt them. Okay?" She pleads. Jacobs shrugs.

"As long as you say exactly what I tell you, they won't be hurt." Jacob tells her and then continues dragging Emily to JJ's room with Madeleine following.

"Jennifer," He says as he walks into the room. The blonde wipes away her tears and sits up straighter, her eyes going wide at the fact that Jacob does indeed have Emily.

"O-oh, my god! Emily! Let her go, you asshole!" JJ yells, attempting to stand only to fall back on the bed from the pain of her cuts.

"Don't move, JJ." Emily tells her. "Just stay there, baby. I'm all right; I promise."

"Go ahead." Jacob says. "Tell her all about the lies you've keeping from her."

JJ's eyes immediately fill with tears. "N-no, please. Don't make me. J-just let her go, Jacob. Please."

"Tell her, now. Or I will." Jacob threatens. "How do you think she'll feel when she finds out you've been keeping something this big from her, from me and not you?"

JJ swallows and looks at Emily who is understandably confused. "Emmy…"

"Jen, what is it?"

"Emmy, I've kept a secret from you for a long time. And I am really, really sorry."

"Baby, whatever it is, I promise I won't be mad." Jacob tightens his grip on Emily's arm letting her know not to continue with her current line of thought.

"Go ahead, Jennifer. Tell her all about your dirty little secret."

"Emmy, b-before you came to the BAU, I was already in a re-relationship w-with William." JJ starts. "A-and about two years into our relationship, I-I got pregnant."

Jacobs nods. "Go on, slut."

"W-well, I kind of got pregnant and then I-I miscarried. W-will and I got into a fight, and h-he twisted m-my arm behind back and then threw me to the f-floor." JJ pauses to catch her breath. "I wasn't able to break my fall and I fell on my stomach. H-he kicked me and hit my belly. I ended up losing the baby. I am so sorry I didn't tell you, Emmy. Please…please don't be mad." JJ begs.

Emily closes her eyes as she hears JJ beg not to be mad at her. She takes a deep breath and looks at JJ, trying her best to tell her with her eyes that she doesn't mean a word she's about to say.

"JJ, you are a dumb whore. I never loved you and I can't believe I let you live in my house with that stupid son of your and daughter that isn't even yours. You are not, nor have you ever been my little butterfly. And I want you out of my house by next week." She spits out, her eyes blazing with what JJ thinks is genuine anger and disgust.

JJ gasps and she falls back against the pillows on the bed, looking shocked with tears beginning to roll down her face.

Jacob smiles satisfied. "Great! Madeleine, which don't you tie our precious Emily up? Make sure she can see her baby suffering." Madeleine sets the chair down about three feet away from the bed, just out of reach of JJ. Then Maddie ties Emily hands together behind the chair.

"Come on, baby," Jacob motions of the door and smiles at Madeleine. "We still have a couple of hours before we can get the money. Let's go have some fun while we wait." He smirks at Emily and then the two leave the room.

Once they are gone, the room is silent except for JJ's heartbreaking sobs from the bed.

* * *

**Figured this would be a good place to stop. I'll have the next one up soon. It'll have a small piece with JJ and Emily and then go to Mia and Mason so you know I haven't forgotten about the main reason for these chapters.**

**Please review!**


	42. Chapter 39

**The beginning feels rushed, but I tried to get it as realistic as possible.**

**I will do this and then get pt. 3 of SB up for Vacation Time.**

* * *

**Tuesday, June 30th, 2015. 7:15 a.m.**

Emily struggles with ropes for ten minutes before she gives up. She glances over at JJ who is curled up in a ball still crying. She knows if she doesn't calm JJ down, the blonde will make herself sick.

"Oh, Jenny," She whispers. "Please don't cry." Emily sighs. "Jenny, look at me, please." She says gently wishing she could wrap JJ in her arms.

"No," JJ mumbles so low that if Emily wasn't used to her speaking softly she wouldn't be able to understand her.

"I know you probably hate me right now. Believe me I do too. But I swear to you, Jen, that I didn't mean one single word. Okay? I promise I didn't." JJ continues to ignore Emily causing her to sigh.

Emily tugs on the ropes and this time is able to get loose. She jumps up and throws herself on the bed, wrapping her arms around a still-crying JJ. As soon as she touches the blonde though, JJ pulls away from her.

"No! Let me go, haven't you enough damage." JJ fights Emily until she finally releases her, not wanting to inflict more pain to her cuts or bruises.

"What? You think it was fun preying on my vulnerability? Playing against me with one person I fear the most in the entire world?" JJ stands and limps to the other side of the room, the cuts on her stomach making it hard for her to walk and causing her to lean against the dresser, where unbeknownst to the two, the laptop is still videoing everything enabling to the team to see them. Thankfully, JJ is just out of sight, as her pants are still off and her shirt is loosely wrapped around her.

Emily sighs as her own eyes fill with tears. "Honey, you know I didn't mean any of that. And of course I wouldn't do that to you. You are my best friend, Jen. You've been my best friend since the day we met."

"Don't call me that," JJ says with venom in her voice. "Only my family can call me by my given name. You, Agent Prentiss, are only allowed to call me JJ."

"Fine," Emily spits back in order to cover up just how much JJ denying Emily the privilege to call her by name really hurt. "But I'll have you know that Jacob threatened kill Mia and Mason. JJ, I had to do it. No matter how much I didn't want to say those things to you because I _didn't mean them_, I still had to do it because it meant saving those kids."

Emily sighs deeply, wanting to go over and hold JJ who is still leaning heavily against the dresser.

"I don't know what more I can do to make you believe me, JJ."

JJ looks up from where she had kept her eyes trained on the ground and over at Emily. Her eyes have lost any touch of anger, and instead, Emily sees fear and hurt. She stands and goes over to JJ, pulling her into a hug being mindful of her cuts. As soon as Emily is able to get JJ back on the bed, after she closes the laptop without her knowing, they collapse onto it and JJ starts crying again.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, Em. I really am. I just thought you…you would feel guilty about not being there. That was when you were away with your job and we couldn't even talk on the phone and I knew that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to get ahold of you. And then you came back and I had somewhere to go when Will was that way and I didn't want one of the first things I told to be 'hey, I was pregnant once but my ass of a boyfriend beat me until I miscarried'." Even as JJ is able to get this out clearly, she's still crying and is breathing hard from saying it all in one breath.

Emily doesn't hesitant to reply, soothing JJ with one hand running through her curls and the other rubbing circles on her back. "Let's just focus on breathing. Deep breaths, butterfly."

JJ breathes in shakily. "I'm so sorry," She whispers. "I really am."

"I know you are, Jay. And it's completely fine. Okay? You don't have to tell every single thing that happens; you are entitled to some secrets. Okay?" JJ nods.

Its then that JJ's state of undress that's been that's been in the back of her mind comes blaring forward. JJ's shirt undone in the front barely covering her cuts and her pants are off completely. Emily quickly scans the room and finds them lying on the floor and thankfully they are intact. She goes to move and is stopped by JJ.

"What are you doing?" JJ asks thinking Emily is finally going to leave her.

"It's okay, Jay. I'm just going to get your jeans. Okay? Then I'll help you put them on." JJ loosens her grip enough for Emily to slip out and grab the jeans. With some difficulty, Emily is able to get JJ's pants on.

She then grabs the dropped first aid kit and addresses JJ's cuts.

"I'm really sorry, Jay," She tells her. "This is going to hurt." She wipes the cuts with an antiseptic wipe and grimaces as JJ hisses and whimpers because of the pain. "I'm really sorry, sweetie." She repeats. "I'm almost done, okay? I just need to clean it up so there's less of a chance of it getting infected." Finally, she's able to clean up all the blood. She digs through the box and finds a box of bandages and a roll of gauze. Emily dresses the wounds best she can and the whole time she can feel JJ's blue eyes watching her every move.

"There, I'm all done." She sits back on the bed and wraps an arm around JJ.

* * *

**With Mia and Mason. Dog's P.O.V.**

As I walk back to the place where the bad people are keeping the kids, my super-good hearing ears perk up.

Is that thunder I hear? I look up.

The thing above me that I believe is called a sky is not blue like it was a while ago.

The sky is really dark and I can hear the sound again. Yep; it's definitely thunder.

I run to the house like I have done every day and go inside. I don't know why the bad people are stupid enough to leave the door unlocked.

I go inside to the room with all kinds of yummy food. I grab a bag. It has more crackers and water in it.

I take the bag and run out to the place where the kids are. I slip into the hole and drop the bag and go over to the kids.

The boy called Mason wakes up. I tug on the bag and pull it over. The boy and his sister eat the crackers really fast. Poor kids, they haven't eaten in forever.

Then I remember the storm. I can't have them out here when it's stormy out! I slip out of the hole and run to the house.

Then I go in and start sniffing and listening to see if I can hear anyone that can help.

* * *

**Back with JJ and Emily.**

After Emily dresses her wounds, the two stay curled up together on the bed. JJ has a tight grip on Emily's shirt and doesn't seem to be letting go any time soon.

"Emmy…" JJ trails off. She's so tried now. All the adrenaline from fighting off Jacob and fighting _with_ Emily and then begging for her forgiveness has worn her out.

"Yes, Jay?" It breaks Emily's heart to call her that instead of one of her privileged nicknames or pet names. But it's what the blonde wanted and it's going to stay that way until JJ says differently.

She hears JJ sigh and then she says, "I'm sorry I told you not to call me that, Em. I've always considered you part of my family."

"Does that mean I can call you by your 'given' name?" Emily asks teasingly.

"Yes, please." JJ whispers back. Then she yawns and remembers just how tired she is.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, bug?"

"I don't think I can. Every time I close my eyes I see _him_." She breaths in shakily.

"Well, you know I'll be here to chase away the bad dreams. Just close your eyes and rest a bit, okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"I swear I will." JJ nods satisfied with that and then closes her eyes. The next thing she knows she can hear a dog barking.

Her eyes shoot open and she can see Emily poking her head out of the door. Why did Jacob leave that unlocked? And more importantly, when the hell did Emily move? She glances at the window and notices it looks really, really dark outside.

"Em, what's going on? What time is it?"

"You've only been sleep for a few minutes, sweetie." She's petting a solid black puppy. The sight of the dog causes JJ to freeze up. "I'm going to go see what this dog wants. It seems like she keeps waiting for me to follow her."

"No! Are you crazy? You can't leave me here! What if they come back!?" JJ sits up panicking. Emily quickly comes back over to her bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, all right? You're okay. All I'm going to do is follow her to the end of the hallway. I'll be back. I promise I will."

"No, Emily! Just let me go with you! Please!" JJ begs as tears start to fall down her face. The thought of Emily even going as far as outside the door and leaving her alone in the room with the dog terrifies her. "Please." She whispers again.

Emily sighs and nods. "Okay, let's go. Can you walk?" JJ attempts to stand and the still-fresh cuts on her stomach cause her to stumble and Emily to tighten her grip on JJ's arms.

"No, I can't." She says disappointedly.

"Okay, that's fine. Here, put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you." JJ does as told and Emily easily picks her up. They get as far as other door before JJ whimpers.

"Emily, wait." Emily stops. "What if this is a trick? What if Jacob left the door unlocked for a reason? Or what if he sent the dog to us knowing we would probably follow it? He could be waiting for us! He could be waiting at the end of the hall for us to come out and he'll grab us and separate us again." By the end of her rant JJ is breathing hard. Emily turns and sits her in the chair.

She bends down in front of the blonde and whispers, "Usted necesita tomar un respiro, cariño. Shh, no está mal. No dejaré que nadie. Te haga daño. ¿Se puede tomar una respiración profunda para mí?" She rubs JJ's knees trying to get her to calm down. As she is doing this though, she notices the puppy has stopped barking and trying to get Emily to follow and just looks at her.

"Jenny," She whispers to the now semi-calm blonde. JJ raises her head. "Look." She nods towards the dog and then says,

"Venido aquí, muchacha." The puppy responds immediately, coming over and nudging Emily's outstretched hand. As the puppy comes closer JJ tries to back away. She silently curses Hankel and those stupid dogs.

"No! Stay away from me!" JJ yells, jumping from the chair causing Emily to stand and the puppy to back away. She may not understand English but she sure can tell by JJ's body that she is very uncomfortable around the dog.

"It's okay, sweetie. The puppy won't hurt you, I swear she won't." Emily whispers soothingly. Emily walks over slowly to her, knowing she's probably in a flashback. She reaches out slowly.

"No! Leave me alone!" Emily steps closer, trying not to corner JJ against the bed.

"Leave me alone!"

"Jenny, honey its Emily." She says gently. "I need you to take a deep breath, sweetheart. You're safe, Jen. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. No one is going to hurt you. I need you to look at me." She waits for a few seconds, to see if JJ is listening. It doesn't seem she is. Then she remembers something she did when Daisy scared JJ at her mom's house.

She remembers JJ telling her she took French in high school. "Ecoute ma voix. Prenez une grande respiration, là vous allez". Emily says gently and quietly. "Le bon travail. Laissez lui. Là vous allez. Maintenant, regard à moi. Laissez-moi voir ces beaux yeux à vous." JJ's breathing eventually evens out and she opens her eyes. Emily smiles at her, noticing the recognition in her eyes.

"Hi." She whispers. JJ throws her arms around Emily and buries her face in her neck. Emily catches them before they can fall. "Hey, it's ok. You're ok. Shhh…" Emily keeps one arm wrapped around the blonde and the other she runs through JJ's curls.

"I'm sorry, Em." JJ whispers.

Emily frowns, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I should be over those stupid dogs by now. It's been almost three years and I still act like it happened yesterday."

"No, look at me, Jen." JJ obeys and very slowly lifts her head from Emily's shoulder.

"What happened to you in that barn was not your fault. Those dogs were trained to attack people. It's going to take a little bit longer to get over what you had to do, Jen. Okay? That might have been a few days or weeks or it could even longer. It's just going to take time."

JJ sighs irritably. "Well, I want to get over it now. How am I supposed to give my children a puppy like they want if I'm always terrified of them?"

"Well, how about we start of small? When we get out of here and you're all healed up, then maybe we can visit the shelter, okay? We'll start small with a puppy maybe and once you get used to a small dog then we will work up to the bigger dogs. In the meantime, we could get the kids a small pet, like a cat or something. We still need to talk to them about the responsibilities of having a dog or puppy, though, all right?"

JJ nods. "Okay." She reaches up to play with her necklace around Emily's neck. "Can we start now, though?" She glances at the black puppy a few feet away who is laying down watching them intently.

"Of course," Emily whistles for the puppy. "Venido aquí, muchacha." The puppy responds immediately.

"Siente el perrito." The puppy obeys. "Buena muchacha. Ahora estancia." Now Emily turns to JJ.

"She's not going to hurt you, I swear it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course." JJ answers without a moment's hesitation.

"Okay, then give me your hand." JJ obeys. "Good. Now, hold it out so the puppy can smell it." Emily holds JJ's hand in hers and then reaches over to the puppy. The puppy licks JJ's hand and then nudges it with her head but doesn't do anything else as if sensing JJ's fear of dogs. It takes a few moments for JJ to not be so tense. Eventually, though, she is able to relax and smiles at the puppy.

"Hi, puppy," JJ whispers as she pets the dog on her head. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" Emily watches as her best friend gets back her love for dogs. After the Hankel incident, Emily wasn't sure JJ would ever feel comfortable around dogs again. Suddenly, there's a strong crash of thunder outside causing both women to jump and the puppy to bark. She grabs ahold of Emily's pants leg and tugs on it. Emily stands.

"All right," She helps JJ to her feet. "Let's try this one more time." She picks JJ up and then follows the dog out of the door. JJ tightens her grip on Emily's neck as they walk down the hall.

The puppy continues walking with Emily and JJ following her. They go downstairs and to the kitchen. Emily stands JJ up, supporting her gently around the waist.

"This has to be a trap, Em." JJ whispers. They both glance out of the window over the sink. It's nearly pitch black out and although it's not raining just yet, the sky is being lit up by the lightening.

"Okay, you know what?" Emily glances around. "There are no cars outside, which probably means Jacob and Maddie are not here."

"I still say this is a trap." JJ repeats. She leans against the sink with pained look her face. "I wish there had been some pain killers in that first aid kit."

Emily looks around and walks over to the cabinet beside the stove. She opens and finds numerous bottles of meds. Oxy and other drugs that would look like normal stronger-than-aspirin pain killers to anyone other than a trained FBI agent.

She grabs some ibuprofen and hands a few to JJ along with a glass of water.

"All right, I need to get you to the couch. And then I am going to go see if I can find Mia and Mason. Okay?"

"I don't want you out in this weather, Em. We don't know what it's going to do."

"I know, but I still need to look. We can look at the weather real quick, but I need to get out there before it starts to rain." The two go to the living room, and while still being cautious of the fact that Jacob and Madeleine could walk back in at any moment, Emily turns the TV on. It's already on the weather channel and the weather man is in the middle of alerting people of the severe weather heading their way.

"Great!" Emily exclaims. "All right, I am going to be right back, okay?" She looks at the puppy who is still sitting at the door. "Stay here and don't move." She tells JJ who is watching her intents from the couch.

"I don't think I could go anywhere if I tried." She replies smiling slightly. And then she sobers up and looks serious. "Em, I know there's no way to convince you not to go, mostly because I know you may be right about Mia and Mason being out there. So all I'm asking is for you to be careful. Okay? Please, be careful and make sure you come back to me."

"I promise I'll come back." Emily walks to the door and glances out again. The wind has picked up but the rain hasn't begun yet. "Watch the weather and stay here." She says again.

* * *

**With Mia and Mason.**

After the puppy leaves the shed, Mason wakes Mia up. "Mi, wake up. The puppy brought us crackers." He whispers. His voice is almost gone because Jacob hasn't given him or Mia food or water in nearly a day and a half. He hands Mia a bottle of water.

"Mas, I'm tired." She says. "I want mommy and daddy. You said they would be here soon."

"I thought they would, Mia." Mason watches as Mia's bottom lip trembles. "Maybe they couldn't find all the money."

"So does that mean they don't love us? If they can't find the money, then maybe they don't love us enough."

"Don't say that, Mia!" Mason angrily yells. "Mom and dad do love us! And don't ever say that they don't!" Before Mia can respond, they hear a voice calling out to them.

"Mas listen!" Mia sits up and scoots to the shed's door with all her energy. "Help! Help us! Help, help!" They yell. Seconds later the door opens and they see Emily and the puppy.

"Hey, guys!" Emily smiles at them. "Are you Mia and Mason?" The two nod. "Good, my name is Emily. I'm here to save you two." She says. "Can you get up and walk with me?"

Mason is able to stand on his own but Mia has a harder time.

"That's okay. Here, Mason help her stand and then I'll pick her up." Mason helps his sister up and then Emily picks her up.

"All right, guys, listen up. It's dark and stormy out here. But that's okay; we're going to go to the house and then we'll all be okay. All right?"

The two nod. Emily adjusts Mia to her hip and tightly grips Mason's hand and together, with the puppy, they trek back through the woods to the house.

* * *

**Back at the house.**

Finally, after about ten minutes of walking through the hot, humid wind and listening to the thunder and watching the lightning light up the sky, Emily, the twins and the puppy arrive back at the house. They quickly go back inside and Emily has the twins sit on the couch.

"Oh, thank god, Emily! I was getting worried." JJ breaths a sigh of relief. She looks at the two eight-year-olds. "Hi, guys." She gives a small wave. "My name is JJ. Don't worry, okay? We're with the police and our teammates are looking for us right now."

Mason nods and wraps an arm around Mia. "Okay."

Emily turns to the TV and sees the weatherman is now issuing a tornado watch for the county they are in. "Okay, here's what we are going to do." She turns to the three younger blondes in the room.

"First, I will get Mia and Mason a snack. Some water and something to eat. How does sound?"

"Yes please!" Mason answers enthusiastically while his sister nods as much as she can. Emily goes to the kitchen and, still being mindful of the possibility of the return of Jacob and Madeleine, quickly finds some cold water and an apple to slice. She puts the apple slices on a plate and carries them and the water back to Mia and Mason. She then goes to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth to wash their hands and face a little bit.

After getting cleans hands, arms and faces and the beginning of full tummies, Emily walks back over to JJ. She presses a kiss to her forehead and whispers,

"I'm going to look around back for a storm shelter, just in case." She doesn't want the twins to panic about the very severe storm approaching. JJ nods.

Emily whistles for the puppy to come over and she obeys quickly. "Cachorro, velar por Mason y las chicas." She tells her. The puppy immediately goes over to the couch the kids and JJ are sitting on and lays down in front it as if to guard it.

Around back, Emily finds a storm shelter. She makes sure to clear the tall, overgrown grass and weeds before checking the sturdiness of the door. Everything seems to be intact. Back inside, the twins finished their lunch.

"Okay, guys." Emily walks back in and glances out of the door again. Everything is still clear. "I am going to go grab the first aid kit. Mia, Mason if you two can, I want you to go over and stand by the door. I will be right back." Emily dashes up the stairs and back to the dreaded room. She grabs the first aid kit off the bed and then searches the closet for a bag. She finds a very small backpack which she puts the kit in. She notices something hanging up and silently curses Jacob and Madeleine. Clothes that look to be able to fit a child around Mia and Mason's age. That bastard raped JJ in his own child's bedroom.

She grabs two shirts and two pairs of pants and stuffs them in the bag.

She then goes back to the bathroom and grabs more wash cloths and some soap. Then to the kitchen it is. Bottled water, plain crackers, peanut butter crackers, a jar of peanut butter and some bread and a couple more apples. She zips the bag and slings it over her shoulder.

Back in the living room, JJ is standing up. "Jen, be careful sweetie. What are you doing?"

"We need to get to the shelter. It just keeps getting worse out there."

"All right. I'll take the kids out first, then I'll come back for you." JJ nods. Emily goes to the door.

"Mia I am going to carry you outside to a storm shelter. Mason will walk with us, okay?"

The young blonde nods and holds her arms out for Emily to pick her up. Once she's rested on Emily's hip and Emily has her brother's hand in a tight grip, the three walk outside. The wind has picked, a lot heavier than just 15 minutes earlier, and it has started to rain also.

In the shelter, Emily sits Mia on and bench and Mason stands beside her. The puppy scampers down the stairs and over to the kids.

"Guys, I'm going to be right back. All right? I am going to get JJ and then we will be right back." She takes the backpack off. Emily digs out some of the washcloths and wets them with the bottled water. Then she gets the pjs out.

"If want to, you can wash you faces and arms and legs with this. Then you guys can change into theses comfy pjs."

Mason looks confused. "Miss Emily, I thought you said the police was comin' for us?"

"They are sweetheart; I promise they are. But…" She trails off trying to find a way to explain to the two eight-year-olds why they won't be able to their parents anytime soon.

Emily takes a seat and sighs. "Did you guys see those dark clouds outside?" She finally asks.

"Yes." Mia answers.

"Well, until the storm goes away we'll have to stay here in the cellar. All right? But I promise our team is looking for us and guess what?"

"What?"

"Your mommy and daddy are getting the money together and are going to help the police all they can. And they _are_ going to find us, I promise. Okay?"

The twins are silent for a moment; the only sound is the rain hitting the roof of the cellar. Then, Mia nods.

"Okay, Miss Emily." She glances around the cellar. Her light up once they land on something, "Mas, look! A coloring book and a box of _sixty-four _crayons!" Emily smiles and steps out of the cellar.

She makes it to the house and steps inside, thinking she was going to see JJ on the couch or beside the door. However, when she does step in its oddly quiet and JJ is nowhere to be found. Then, she hears it.

Voices from the kitchen make her heart sink and her blood run cold.

_They_ are back. She moves to the door that's separating the living room from the kitchen.

_"Well, well, well." _She hears. _"Looks like my little grasshopper has been very bad, today. I wonder how I should teach you your lesson now."_

_"J-Jacob, please. Just let me go, okay? Let me go and I swear - I swear I won't say anything."_

_"No!" _It's JJ shrieking and it's so loud and unexpected that Emily jumps a foot into the air and knocks her hand into the door knob.

The two in the kitchen don't seem to notice her. She peaks around the door and sees Jacob pining JJ to the counter.

_"No! Stop! Let me go, asshole!" _JJ yells at him. Emily can tell the extra movement is causing her pain. She can see the tears, panic, and fear in her face. She sees Jacob's hand connects JJ's face.

_"Emily! Help!" _She shrieks again. _"Emmy!"_

Emily looks around for something to use against him. She sees Madeleine just inside the door, watching Jacob beat on her little cousin. She's got a smile on her face, one Emily has only seen on true psychopaths. All she needs is for Madeleine to put…the gun…down.

_"You really think Emily is going to save you? Huh? Well, guess what. Madeleine here took care of her."_ JJ looks terrified again for about a split second before she sobers up.

_"You asshole," _She spits out. _"You're lying. Emily is fine. Madeleine didn't kill her; she doesn't have the guts too."_

Jacob smirks. "Oh yeah?" He glances over his shoulder. "Madeleine, come here for a moment."

Madeleine steps closer and waves the gun around. "You should have heard her; screaming and fighting." Madeleine smirks also.

After a moment of silence Madeleine sighs. She lays the gun down. "I'm going to check on the brats, Jake."

Jacob waves her off and then turns back to JJ who has a pissed of look on her face.

"You're lying!" She yells. "If Madeleine would have shot her, I would have heard it!" Emily waits silently for Madeleine to put the gun down. As soon as she does, Emily steps into the kitchen and grabs it. She points it at Jacob.

"Jacob Masterson, step away and put your hands up."

"And just what are you going to do? Huh?" Jacob turns around but not before backhanding JJ again. "Shoot me?"

"I might," She answers. "But I may just leave you in the house with no one where to go. See, there's a tornado warning out for our county and there's no way I'm letting you in the cellar with the kids or us."

Jacob laughs. "Really? You're bluffing. You don't have a clue as to where those brats are."

"Yes, I do. They're out back in the shelter."

"Oh, yeah?" Jacob steps away JJ and suddenly lunges at the knife holder. Emily pulls the trigger and hits him right in the knee, knocking him down immediately. JJ screams and shrinks back.

As Emily steps forward to pull JJ into a hug Jacob moans on the floor. "Aw, you son of a bitch! You shot me!"

"I told you I would." Emily says as she pulls JJ out do the house and to the shelter.

Thankfully, there was no tornado. Just strong winds and heavy rain. After about two hours in the cellar, the team finally arrives. They call an ambulance for Jacob and another two for the twins and JJ. As is expected, JJ doesn't let Emily out of her sight until they arrive at the hospital.

* * *

**I know the ending is rushed but I've drawn this out long enough. Next chapter will be the hospital and everything that follows something like this. Maybe a familiar face and the beginning of JJ's road to recovery.**

**Translations:**

**Spanish:**

**Usted necesita tomar un respiro, la miel. Shh, que estás bien. No dejaré que nadie Te haga daño. ¿Se puede tomar una respiración profunda para mí? - You need to take a breath, honey. Shh, you're ok. I will not let anyone hurt you. Can you take a deep breath for me?**

**Venido aquí, muchacha. - Come here, girl.**

**French:**

**Écoutez ma voix, bébé. Prenez un grand respirent, là vous vont. - Listen to my voice, baby. Take a big breath, there you go.**

**Le bon travail. Laissez lui. Là vous allez. - Good job. Let it out. There you go.**

**Maintenant, regard à moi. Laissez-moi voir ces beaux yeux à vous. - Now, look at me. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.**

**Please review**.


	43. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I am sorry to say that I have lost my Flash Drive. Therefore, I cannot update the following stories:**

**Vacation Time**

**Help Has Arrived**

**Pretty Little Liars**

**Time Capsule**

**Stories I can work on are:**

**(****_Jem 4ever):_**

**FitS**

**School one-shots**

**BFF v2**

**_(Breyton2015):_**

**My First Halloween**

**That Moment When Everything Changes **

**When Will Help Come?**

**_(Sendrick15):_**

**Life's Ups and Downs**** (I will be adding lots to this; maybe taking chapters down and adding in-between. I will ignore those who don't like the way I am doing things).**

**Again, I am very sorry for those of you who were waiting for an update for the stories on the 'can't work on them' list. I had over 5,000+ words on part two of the Camping Trip for Vac. Time so I am not happy that I lost the flash drive. **

**As for the others, I will be doing a new story called School Time (title is a work-in-progress) and will be doing one-shots based on JJ and Emily in school.**

**For my ****_Sendrick15 _****account, I will be adding a lot of in-between chapters for the story Life's Ups and Downs, and hopefully I will be able to get my ****_Breyton2015_**** account updated.**

**If you would like to give me prompts for School Time, I will gladly type those up.**


	44. Chapter 40

**Trigger Warning: Heavy mentions of sexual assault; flashbacks, rape exam, etc. Language.**

**If you or any one you know are a victim of sexual assault, please GET SOME HELP. You ****_will not _****regret it, I promise! It will start out difficult, with the re-counting and going through all the details, and I do not have any clue as to how it feels, but once that person is locked up for GOOD, then you can move on.**

**Please, please, please, get some help. Call someone, leave a note the next time you are at a relative or friend's house, send someone a coded signal. Just do ****_something_**** that will get you or your loved ones out of the situation you are in.**

**I ****_promise _****you, you are not alone. I want ****_every single one _****of my reviewers, readers, followers and favoriters to be safe each day and night.**

**If you would like to call someone, please use this number immediately: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), or 1-800-787-3224 (TTY).**

* * *

**At the hospital. With JJ and Emily.**

Emily is outside talking with Derek. In the exam room JJ is laying on the bed curled up in a ball. It's all come crashing down on her. The kidnap, the rape, Emily coming to her rescue. All of it having to do with Jacob.

Every time she closes her eyes she can feel Jacob's hands inside of her and she can still smell and feel his breath on her face.

A man walks in; he's a young intern which mean the doctor made two mistakes: he allowed a male intern to come into a female sexual assault victim's room and he didn't inform the intern of JJ's situation.

"Okay, ma'am," The intern begins. "It says here that you need a rape kit done." He says with little sympathy. He begins to walk over to JJ not noticing that her breathing is speeding up with every step he takes that lets him be closer. That's another mistake the doctor made. Not giving this intern proper training on how to speak to or behave around a sexual assault victim.

He glances up briefly and, when he notices that JJ has not made a move to stand up and get changed, and is instead, laying curled up in a ball, he takes another step and says,

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to roll over and stand up, please."

"No," JJ manages to choke out. "Leave me alone. Do not come any closer."

"Ma'am," The intern continues to look at his chart, not even acknowledging that JJ is talking. "Please stand up so you can change into this gown. You are required to wear this dur-" He's cut off by JJ suddenly yelling out,

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She scoots herself away from the intern and against the railing of the bed.

* * *

**Outside with Morgan and Emily.**

Outside Derek wraps an arm around the crying brunette. "Em…" He trails off not knowing what to say. He can't really say everything will be okay; JJ was raped and she is very far from ok.

"Don't Morgan," Emily wipes her tears. "Just don't. Okay? I need to be strong for JJ because right now I am going to be the only person she wants around." She huffs out a laugh.

"Her nightmare finally came true, Derek. The one man she was terrified the most of came back for her and this time I couldn't stop him."

"This was not your fault, Emily. It wasn't anyone's fault but that bastard that hurt her." Derek tells her sternly, holding onto her shoulders and making sure he is looking Emily right in the eyes.

"I know that Derek. But I promised her that that asshole would never hurt her again. And I was able to keep that promise for nearly twenty-five years. But I wasn't able to keep the promise yesterday or today. And that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I am going to be the reason JJ will wake up screaming from the nightmares she has about him and I am going to be the reason why she won't be able to be around any of her male co-workers. That is my fault, Derek."

Derek goes to speak but is cut off by JJ screaming out. The two agents run back into JJ's room and find her curled into a ball on the bed and the intern just standing there looking shocked.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Derek yells at the intern as Emily rushes over to JJ. Derek pushes him as far away from the bed as possible.

"I-I…She needs a-a r-rape kit a-and-" Derek cuts him off as Emily yells at him to get the intern out of the room. Derek grabs him by the arm and roughly drags him outside to the hallway.

The doctor approaches them, looking shocked. "What the hell is going here?!" He demands, having heard the commotion and saw the spike in JJ's heartrate.

"This idiot here," Derek starts, breathing hard, still completely pissed at the intern who doesn't even look sorry for the way he spoke to or treated JJ, (or did whatever it is he did). "Obviously has no idea how to be around a sexual assault victim! He was in there!" He points to JJ's room. "Trying to get her to stand up and talking to in a, what I'm going assume, was no way to talk to an assault victim." Derek takes a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"I don't want this idiot intern anywhere near this room for the remainder of Agent Jareau's stay." With that, Derek sticks his head in the room and lets Emily know he is going to the waiting room with the rest of the team. He doesn't figure a male being in the room would do any good any way.

The doctor is looking very shocked, but this time it's not aimed at Derek, it's aimed at the intern.

"Doctor Xavier," He says, his voice dripping with disappointment. "I am very disappointed in you. This is the third time a victim of assault or any one associated with that victim has complained of your inability to sympathize or correctly address the victim. They say you show no sympathy whatsoever. Instead, you practically demand that the victim cooperates. Some tell me you go as far as to _threaten_ the victims."

"As of right now, you are suspended until further notice." This irks the intern.

"That bitch probably deserved whatever she got!" He yells. "She probably begged for it and then, when she realized the guy wasn't good enough, she called rape. She's probably-" This time it isn't Derek that cuts him off.

It's Rossi. He had been walking down the hall, going to see JJ. He didn't see Derek come in to the waiting room, so he doesn't know what happened in JJ's hospital room.

"Listen here, pal," He growls, as he slams the intern against the wall. "Agent Jareau is one of the best people I know. So, I also know that she didn't deserve _any_ of what happened to her. But if I hear of you badmouthing her _ever_ again or if I see you so much_ look_ in the direction of Agent Jareau's room again, I can assure you, you will wish you never stepped foot in this hospital." He lets the other man go and the intern huffs, spinning to face the doctor.

"What?! You're just going to stand there and let him threaten me?"

The doctor shrugs, "I'll do one better. You're suspended until further notice _without_ pay. Go to the locker rooms. Get you things and, please Dr. Xavier, make your way out of here without resistance."

The intern leaves, surprisingly, without any more arguments. Rossi turns to the doctor. "Is everything alright in there, Doc?" He asks, gesturing to JJ's room.

The doctor sighs. "I'm afraid Doctor Xavier caused a problem in there. He seems to have frightened Agent Jareau. I'm afraid letting any males into the room wouldn't be a very good idea." Rossi just nods. He knows this. He knows Emily is in there because she isn't out in the hall with him and the doctor, and she certainly wouldn't be anywhere else.

"Okay. Thanks Doc. Would you tell Agent Prentiss that our team is out in the waiting room?" The doctor nods and Rossi leaves, heading back to the waiting room.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the room with JJ and Emily.**

After Derek drags the idiot intern outside, Emily turns to JJ who is now in tears and curled tighter into a ball.

"Jen," Emily whisper gently. "You're ok now. I promise. That man, Derek got him out of here, he isn't going to bother you anymore, I swear. You're ok now, sweetheart." Emily steps closer and touches JJ's shoulder. When JJ doesn't pull away, Emily wraps her in a hug, the blonde breaking down even more.

"I told him not to touch me, Em." She whispers. "I told him to leave me alone but he kept coming closer and closer and you weren't in here so I had to scream. Why weren't you in here, Emmy?"

Emily just sighs and lets her eyes fall close. "I was outside with Derek, baby. I was out there talking to him, but I came as soon as I heard you. And Derek got that guy out of here. He won't get anywhere near you again. I promise."

"Stay with me, ok, Em? Please?" JJ says.

"Of course. Let's lay here and try to calm down just a bit before the doctor comes in, okay?" JJ nods and scoots over on the bed, making room for Emily to lean back against the pillows.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**

After the two lay there for a few minutes, Emily knows that the most dreaded part of the doctor's examination needs to be done. Earlier, right before the idiot intern came into the room, the doctor had examined JJ's cuts and had given her something for the pain after bandaging the cuts on her stomach up.

It turns out they were too deep, and didn't require a lot of attention, they would just be sore for a few days. Therefore, the doctor gave her something for the pain, however, Emily didn't allow it to be morphine as she knew JJ would need the rape exam and she did not want JJ to be fuzzed from the meds and feel like she was being taken advantage of.

That had happened quiet enough the past couple of days.

"Jen," She whispers to blonde curled at her side. "I know you don't want to do this, and I really don't want to force you, but the doctor needs to look at you, love."

JJ's hand stills from its position on the string of Emily's hoodie. "Do I really have too, Em?" She whispers. "He's already going away for kidnapping, both a federal agent and two little kids. Not to mention, the abuse on his own children probably. Do I really have to do it?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart. But, I want you to know that this will get sexual assault added to his sentence. Just in case he didn't do anything like that to his children," She swallows. She saw pictures of Jacob's children. Two boys and a little girl. Ages 13, 9 and 3. She sure as hell hopes he didn't touch them at all.

"He'll go away for a very long time with this, love. Three accounts of kidnap, whatever abuse he did to his children, having a weapon with intent to use it, on a Federal Agent nonetheless, and then this." JJ lets out a shaky breath, the tears falling for the sixth time, at least, that day. She turns and buries her face in Emily's shoulder.

"I don't want to ever see that bastard again." She whispers. "Promise you won't leave, okay, Emmy? Promise you'll stay the _whole entire_ time." JJ's voice breaks as she answers this and it reminds Emily of her at seven. Begging her not to make her go home. Home to the place where her innocence was almost stolen. Home to where the bastard hurt her and made the one place where she's supposed to feel safe, feel like the most unsafe place on earth.

"I swear to you that I will _not_ step foot outside this room unless you tell me too. I'll stay the _whole entire_ time," She makes sure to use JJ's wording so the blonde knows she was heard and that she is being listened too and obeyed. "And, afterwards, we can curl up on this bed and the doctor can give you some morphine so you can finally get some rest. Understand?"

"Yes," The blonde whispers. "Thank you, Emmy."

Emily presses a kiss to the top of JJ's head. "No problem, sweetheart. I'm going to stand up now, okay? I will push the call button, then I'll sit right back down. Okay?"

JJ nods and Emily does as she said. The two only have to wait a few moments before a young woman walks into the room.

"Good evening, Agent Jareau." She greets.

"JJ," She cuts her off. "Call me JJ, please." The doctor nods.

"All right, JJ, um…I am assuming I would be correct in knowing the reason you buzzed?" She asks, directing the question towards Emily, who nods.

"All right," She turns her attention to JJ. "JJ, if you would like, you can take a few moments to change into this gown and get ready for the exam." She hands her the gown. "Just push that button when you are ready." She leaves then, and it's just the two girls.

JJ breathes in deeply. Emily glances downwards at her. "Are you ready to do this, bug?" JJ just shakes her head. She knows she _needs _to do this; she just doesn't _want_ to do it.

"Okay," Emily decides to take charge. "Here's what we're gonna do. We are going to put the gown on, I'll call the doctor back, she'll come in here." She sighs. "And during the exam, you will hold me hand and squeeze it _as_ _hard _as you want for _as long_ as you want. Okay?" To this, JJ nods her head, knowing Emily is only being this way because she knows the importance of this exam.

"Okay." She whispers. The two work together to put the gown on and Emily ties the back up. She pushes the button and they wait for the doctor to come back.

"Okay, JJ, I need you to lay down on the bed and put your knees up, please." The doctor says gently. JJ does as told, with Emily behind her. She squeezes her eyes shut and grabs Emily hand, feeling Emily run the figures of her other hand through her curls.

"All right, JJ," The doctor says, putting on some gloves. "I'm going to be very honest with you, this may hurt, but I am going to try my best to be gentle."

"Just do it already," JJ says, her voice void of emotion. "I want it done and over with." The doctor nods and begins to work on collecting evidence and other needed things.

After what seems like hours, Emily's motions of running fingers through JJ's curls and JJ never letting go of Emily's hand or opening her eyes, the doctor snaps her gloves off.

"All right, guys," She stands. "I have everything. I will leave you two alone. Just push the call button if you guys need anything." Emily nods and she leaves.

Emily turns her attention to JJ. "Love, it's over. You're ok now. You can lean back and try to get some rest now."

"I don't think I can do that." JJ whispers. "Can we just do something else?"

"Of course, what would you like to do?"

"Can we just talk?"

Emily nods, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. Your dad. The kids. Where are they anyways?"

"My dad is at home," Emily responds. "He's waiting with the kids for me to call. And, as soon as I do, he'll come up here with them if you would like him too."

"Can we just wait a couple of days? I mean, I really, _really_ want to see Henry and AJ, but I don't want them to see me like this."

"Of course, we can wait." Emily whispers back. "We can call tomorrow, maybe? What about the team? I know they are all worried about you, especially Pen. Do you want to see them, or do you want me to shoot Derek a message saying you want to rest before you see any one?"

"Can you please? I know they want to see me so they can see for themselves I'm okay, but I don't think I can handle it right now."

"Of course, sweetheart. The team isn't going to think anything less of you if you want to wait. Just let me stand up and grab my phone from my jacket. Then I'll come right back, okay?" JJ nods and Emily stands. She goes over to the chair beside the door, grabs her coat and then her phone from the pocket.

She shoots Derek a message, telling him JJ doesn't think she can handle any visitors tonight and can he get everyone back to the hotel?

He answers moments later, saying that Rossi and Hotch agreed, with Spence being a little more difficult. The only person he is worried about is Penelope. Can JJ spare just a few moments for the other blonde, so she knows her best friend is okay?

"Jen? Do you care if Penelope comes back for a minute? She just wants to make sure you are ok. It'll just be her in here, Derek will stand in the hall if you want." JJ reluctantly nods. She could do with seeing her best friend for a few minutes.

"Just for a few seconds." JJ answers, the medicine beginning to make her drowsy. Emily nods and relays the information to Derek before going back over to the bed. Moments later, the door opens and Penelope steps into the room.

"Oh, Gumdrop!" She says upon seeing JJ in the bed. "How are you? Are you okay?" Penelope rushes over and wraps JJ in a hug making her wince when she hits her bruises.

"Careful, Pen." Emily warns and the other blonde pulls back.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I was so worried, Jayje. When you went missing and then Emily went missing."

"Pen," Emily warns again and this time, Penelope gets the hint. JJ clears her throat.

"I'll be okay, PG." She says. "I-I'm not…right now. But I will be. Promise. I have Em, and you, and the rest of the team when…I'm ready for that. So, eventually, I'll be okay." Penelope nods, satisfied with that. She knows if anyone can get JJ through this, it's Emily.

"Pen, why don't you go back to the hotel for the night with Derek?" Emily suggests. "The medicine is making Jen sleepy." Penelope nods, understanding the message. JJ is getting tired and there is no doubt that the sleep with come with countless nightmares.

With one last hug and goodbye, Penelope is gone. Emily helps JJ get dressed. Sometime in between them getting rescued, brought to the hospital and now, a bag had appeared on the chair next to the door. Emily pulls a shirt of hers out, knowing that Emily's scent on it will calm JJ down a little. It worked like a charm when she was younger. It always made the small girl feel like Emily was actually there with her, even when she wasn't.

After getting changed in her shirt and some sweats, the two lay down in the bed. They lay there for several minutes, the quiet giving Emily the time to realize that JJ is crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, love?" She asks, even though she knows it's a stupid question.

JJ sniffles, "I don't think I can go to sleep, Emmy," She whispers in a broken voice. "Every time I close my eyes, I see _him_. I can f-feel his h-hands t-toughing me and…" She trails off.

"Hey, Jenny, look at me." JJ looks up. "It'll be okay. You remember our rule?"

"The bad dreams are scared of us." JJ whispers as if reciting it from memory.

"That's right, sweetheart. If you have a bad dream, I'll be right here to chase it away. Okay? I promise I will."

JJ just nods and is quiet for a moment.

"What can I do to help, bug?" Emily asks, knowing it's what JJ was waiting for, and knowing what the answer is going to be, but wanting JJ to ask.

"Will you sing, Emmy?" Emily almost smiles. She nods and begins their song that is literally over two decades old. As she finishes the song, Emily can tell JJ's breathing is evened out. She lays there, watching the blonde sleep, knowing it's only a matter of time before the nightmares start.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. I wanted to get it up so the story wasn't on a cliffhanger of sorts. Step one to the road of recovery: getting the evidence collected that will send Jacob away for a very, very, very long time.**

**Let me know what you think, please. It will be a while before I update again.**


	45. This One is Different

**Hey! I am so, so sorry that I have taken so long! I really have had no inspiration at all for this story. But here is the next chapter. It's short and simple, just a filler chapter. I have approximately 6-8 more chapters. I plan on having a couple at the hospital (this being one), another short one, a few at home, where JJ and Emily explain to the kids what happened, and then one to wrap it up.**

**You are going to see some familiar faces in this chapter, including the one man who JJ can't help but never be afraid of.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own JJ, Emily, Criminal Minds. I don't own the game Temple Run 2, either. I do own the characters you don't recognize.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Rating: T… JJ has a dream. Please read at your own discretion.**

**_Italics_**** are parts of JJ's dream.**

* * *

**Later that night. Around 2 a.m. (Wednesday).**

Later that night, Emily is awakened by JJ moving around in the bed. After watching her best friend sleep, Emily finally drifted off to sleep herself after their long and exhausting day.

She can't believe that sweet, little Maddie, the one that used to protect Jenny and her cousins, and let her ride around on her back, would be a part of something like this. But, she knows Maddie was also troubled. She chose that bastard's side when Jacob hurt Jenny and she ran away with him. The rational side of Emily, the Agent Prentiss side of her, knows that Madeleine has Stockholm syndrome, that she was probably groomed over the years, no contact with friends, family, or anyone at all, and she probably was never let out of that man's sight.

But, the other part, the one that is strongest right now. The Emily-Elizabeth-Prentiss-Is-Jennifer-Anne-Jareau's-best-friend part of her, cannot wrap her head around the fact that Jennifer's cousin _let_ him do this to her baby cousin. That Madeleine, who grew up in a loving home, with food, shelter, clothing, and love being provided for her, would pick this man to have kids with, and run away with, and let him do this.

But, right now, Emily gets woken up by JJ whimpering in her sleep. She's mumbling something and it takes her about two seconds to realize that JJ is having the beginning of the long string of nightmares that come with something like this.

_"Now, now, Jenny," Jacob taunts as he undoes his pants, slides them off and then climbs on top of her. "Be a good little grasshopper, and do as your told. I've been waiting so long for this."_

_"No," Jennifer whimpers out. "No, please, Jacob. Please, stop. You don't want to do this. You're a better person than this. Think of Maddie, Jacob. Think of your children. What would they think when they find out their father is mon-ugh!" Jacob backhands the blonde, cutting her off mid-sentence._

_"Shut up, bitch! You stupid little whore! I don't give a damn about those little brats! They are only allowed to think one thing, and that's how they can better pleasure me the next time I call them."_

_Jennifer's eyes widen. "You asshole! What did those babies ever do to deserve your treatment?!"_

_Jacob backhands her again and she decides to stay quiet this time. He brings his face close and she can spell the nauseating scent of alcohol on his breath. "I am going to have my way with you, over and over, and over again. And you know why? Because no one knows where we are. No one cares about you, Jennifer. No one at all. And, eventually, they are going to give up. Move on. Forget about you. Emily will forget about you. That bubbly little blonde friend of yours, Penelope is it? She'll forget about you." While he is saying this, Jacob slowing sticks his finger inside her._

_"Oh, you're still wet for me. Oh, baby, I know you liked that."_

"Jen, wake up sweetie." Emily says, shaking JJ's shoulder. "Come on, Jenny. It's just a dream, honey, that's all. You're safe now. Wake up for me, okay?"

_"You know who I liked the most?" He takes his fingers out, switching the topic back to his children –if they can even be called that– "Little Isabella. Oh, there nothing like the innocence of a three-year-old to keep you pleasured." Jennifer's eyes fill with more tears as she thinks of Izzy. She received a photo, a Christmas card to be exact, in the mail once. She received it about two and a half years ago. A little girl with piercing blue eyes, and long curly brown hair, around the age of just under or just over a year old, and two boys around the ages of six or seven, and maybe 10 or 11, sat on or around Santa's lap. She had no idea who the photo was from; the only writing on it was ~ _Merry Christmas. Matthew, Alexander, and Isabella. ~

_Now she knows who the kids belong too._

_"I remember when I almost had my way with you when you were small and innocent, and just the right age to have begun pleasuring me. Just like little Alex. Oh, he was fun too, that little five and half year old. I told him he was daddy's special little man, and that all special little boys do this with their daddies." Jacob lets out a menacing laugh. "All these years, four whole years, and he's still stupid enough to believe that he's my little man!" Jacob leans close to JJ._

"JJ, come on. Wake up. You're safe, it's just a dream, and it isn't real."

_"Please," She whispers so low that it's almost unheard. "Please don't do this. Please." She has tears streaming down her face, and she squeezes her eyes shut, preying she was anywhere but here._

_He brings his mouth right up to hers and…_

"NO!" Jenny shoots up in bed almost hitting Emily in the face from her bent over position.

"Woah! Hey, it's okay. You're all right, Jen." When Emily touches JJ's shoulder, she flinches harshly. Emily knows not to take it personally. She knows JJ's still caught up in her dream. She thinks hard, for the one thing she never called JJ in front of Jacob. For the one nickname he couldn't possible have known and, therefore, couldn't have taunted her with.

"_Mariposa_, you're okay now. I promise, love. It was just a dream." By now, JJ is in Emily's arms, having snapped out it the moment Emily called her '_mariposa_'. She sobbing and whimpering about how it felt so real.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But, it wasn't real. Okay? It was just a dream. You're safe. We caught that asshole and he is in jail. You're safe now." Emily continues with the motion of running her hand through JJ's curls until the blonde is calmed down.

"How about we try to get some sleep, hm?" Emily asks. "And don't worry; I will be right here the whole entire time. I promise." She adds, seeing JJ hesitate. This, coupled with the exhaustion, convinces JJ and soon she is back to sleep.

* * *

**Later in the day. Around 2 p.m.**

Later that day, after getting a few more hours of sleep, the doctor comes in for a check-in. Much to JJ's dismay, he insists on keeping her overnight again, just for observation and to make sure to cuts on her stomach are healing and won't be _too_ painful for her to get around.

So, here they are. Emily is messing around on her IPad. She knows JJ is going to have to talk to someone about what happened. The actual rape is ten times worse than the attempted assaulted she went through when she was seven. She isn't a little kid anymore. She can't bounce back after a couple of weeks of therapy like she did then.

This time, it is going to be a long, hard, exhausting process of nightmares, flashbacks, fights _about_ therapy, the actual therapy appointments, and a lot of other things.

JJ is watching Emily intently as she plays some kind of game on her IPad. She can never be more thankful for her brunette best friend. She stayed by her side last night, just as she promised. And she only had the one nightmare. The rest of the night, she was wrapped in Emily's arms and felt seven years old again, sleeping in 'her Emmy's' 'big girl' bed, and feeling like nothing in the world could ever hurt her.

"What'cha playin', Em?" She asks.

"Temple Run 2. Believe or not, Addie's the one that got me addicted. It's actually pretty fun." Emily replies.

JJ leans her head on Emily's shoulder. "Can I play?" She asks and the older girl hands over the IPad. There's a few minutes of silence and then Emily's phone dings.

"Who's that?" the blonde asks distractedly, knee-deep in a game of TR2.

"A friend. Your chicken nuggets are one their way." Emily tells and she cracks a smile at that. It's tiny, but still, it's a smile. The first real smile Emily has seen in nearly four days, since the beginning of the case.

About ten minutes later, there is a knock at the door. Emily glances up, back over at JJ, and then at the door again. She sighs, gently removing the IPad from JJ's hands.

"Hey! You made me die." She protests, but stops her pouting upon seeing Emily's face.

"What's the matter? Who's at the door?" She asks, suddenly concerned.

"It's my friend. The one with your nuggets." She sighs.

"Okay. But why do you look like that if the person has real, editable, non-hospital food with them?"

"Because I know you don't want any visitors right now." The team came by earlier. But, much to JJ's embarrassment, she could only talk to Penelope. She freaked the moment Derek walked in and he thought it was best to just give JJ their hellos, and then leave her to it.

"And, the guy at the door-"

"The guy? But Em! I don't wanna see anyone but you and Pen!" JJ exclaims, beginning to panic.

"I know, I know!" Emily's quick to calm her down. "I know that, sweetheart. And, that's why I want you to know that you don't have to see him. Okay? One word, and he's gone. I promise."

"W-who is i-it?" She stammers.

"He's a friend, Jen. Someone from our past. Someone who loves up both like little sisters." Seeing that JJ is still panicky, Emily captures her attention again.

"Hey, look at me." JJ obeys and she continues. "Do you trust me?" Emily asks her and JJ responds immediately.

"Of course I do, Emily."

"Okay, then one word. Okay? No, in fact, all you have to do is look at me, and shake your head. All right? You do that, and he's gone, no questions asked. Got it?" JJ nods and Emily stands, going to the door and opening it.

JJ's heart starts to race. She hates this. She hates that she can't have any male visitors because she's too damn scared. But Emily must think this guy is different. That she won't be afraid at all or as afraid as she was of Derek and the team.

She trusts Emily, and that is why she looks eagerly on as Emily opens the door and has a quick word with the person standing there.

Then, she takes a bag, that is, indeed, from McDonalds before stepping back.

JJ gasps, and brings a hand to her mouth. She can't believe who's standing at the door. She never though she's see him again. Never.

The man gives a tiny smile and looks back at Emily who hasn't moved from the door. She's keeping her promise, JJ realizes, one look, and this man is gone.

But, she doesn't feel afraid of him. No, she feels comforted, safe. Like with Emily.

"Hey there, Little Mouse." The man says, still smiling.

* * *

**So! Here it is! Let me know what you thought! Who do think the man is? Please review!**

**As I said above, this story is coming to an end. Thank you to all who have stuck with me and favorited, followed, and reviewed! It's been quite a journey, beginning with the Johnson girls, and ending like this.**

**How would you guys feel about a sequel? I could do another story, with more of the Johnson kids and JJ's longer road to recovery. Or I can wrap this up nice and neat within the next few chapters. Let me know what you want! **

**And be sure to check out my new story BFFv2 if you haven't already. :) It's a different version of the first one, and begins at younger ages, with Emily as a babysitter and much more complicated.**


End file.
